<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the Inari King and Woodland Queen by zephyrdragon362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252947">Tales of the Inari King and Woodland Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362'>zephyrdragon362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Spirit World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi, an inspiring game designer, is queen to the woods and wilds managed by his marvelous inari king, Atemu. Join him through the seasons as he leads the life of human and fae til the end of his mortal coil, where he is to be reborn as kitsune and become one with the spirit world entire and rule beside his king, gentry and court of nature’s vast kingdom.</p><p>[Updates bi-weekly on Wed]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>new story and one that i’m excited to begin! after the reception the kitsune AU received in my PuzzleJune work, i got to planning on an outline. now that i have it done, i’m ready to work on this piece and hope to make it just as exciting as the four mini works that began the world. if you haven’t read it, please, go check it out along with the other PuzzleJune works here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507370"> How Sweet the Summer Breeze Feels...</a></p><p>now, immerse yourself and join Atemu and Yugi as they go about their lives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was happening.</p><p>It was finally happening.</p><p>A game designing contest was announced worldwide and Yugi put in his work for Spherium for review. It had everything down to the very last detail and Yugi put so much hope that the project would win and see to development. Of course, those prayers and wishes were always heard by a certain fox and that very same fox would chance a little push of incentive to show favor for his game. “Don’t do it, Atemu. It’s not right and you know I don’t condone cheating.” Yugi warned after his notes were sent off. Atemu had pouted but the inari king knew not to disobey his queen. He was just a selfish king and wanted the organizers of the contest to realize all of the hard work and passion Yugi had put into his game. It would be a terrible thought for all of that to go to waste.</p><p>While Yugi was waiting for the contest to see its deadline for entries from others just as hopeful as he was, he was fraught with worry. Pacing back and forth in his room day to day, fingers itching for something to do now that Spherium was out of his hands. Just as Atemu does, Sugoroku gave him encouragement that his game would be a hit with such an unique basis that differed from so many others that could be placed into the running. Anyone could make a fighting game or a JRPG with a fanatical plot that hasn’t seen overuse in the gaming community. So many ideas though, from AAA to indie developers just starting out, anything was touch and go with such a large audience and Yugi was beginning to get desperate that his game would even be the slightest viewed.</p><p>Atemu couldn’t bear the sight of his queen fretting and decided to do something to busy his thoughts and his hands. “Yugi, my darling dove, perhaps I can do something to ease your troubled mind.” Atemu offered a few days later since Yugi sent in his submission. The smaller male had finished breakfast and was ready to do a few errands at the request of his mother when Atemu came up beside him. “Huh...well a distraction would be nice. Let me get those errands done first.” Atemu smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Yugi's cheek. Then I’ll prepare, Atemu spoke as he left the bedroom once Yugi had gotten dressed and was off to take care of the errands. While he was out at the market, basket in hand, Yugi wondered what his inari husband would be up to.</p><p>There were a slew of things that could be planned. A run through the forest or perhaps a swim at the lake before it got too cold with the coming winter. Maybe a visit with Judai and Yusei as the two were always eager to see Yugi and find games to play together. Rather, Judai was for messy games like tag while Yusei was for more strategic games and feats of magic. Yugi didn’t mind either and was prepared to see what games would be arranged once Atemu came to pick him up when he was done shopping. “I definitely need a distraction. All this business with the contest will have me go crazy worrying whether Spherium will get the chance I hope it does.” Yugi murmured to himself, setting a few cans that his mother wanted into the bag and continued on his way through the store.</p><p>Once everything was gathered, Yugi moved to the counter to pay and upon standing outside, he was greeted by an unusual guest. The cry of the crow to come down had startled him and a few pedestrians around him but his fear eased when he noticed the scroll tucked in its claws. A message from Atemu no doubt. With a smile, he nodded for the crow to find purchase upon his shoulder as he walked towards home, bewildering many walking past with a wild crow upon his shoulder to come to him without calling for it. “Something from my dear king, I presume?” The crow bobbed its head in agreement, Yugi holding his hand up for the scroll to be dropped into his palm. The crow lifted its talon to do just that before nesting quietly on his shoulder as Yugi unraveled the parchment.</p><p>“To my loving woodland queen~ Such a sap.” Yugi teased before he continued to read the scroll, a simple but loving message to come to his shrine once finished with his errands and he'd be there awaiting his arrival. Yugi nodded before reaching up to stroke the crow against its breast as thanks for delivering the scroll. Fluffed feathers showed the crow’s approval and stuck around with Yugi until he reached the storefront of the game shop and took off. Stepping inside, he greeted his grandfather at the counter who gave a warm grin before telling him where his mother was. “Thanks, jii-chan! I’m going to take these to her then head out for a walk to clear my head a bit. This contest does have me a little on edge but I can’t be worrying myself to death over it.” Sugoroku grinned more, nodding in agreement and told him to be back before dark as Yugi went past the counter and up the stairs to place the bags in the kitchen where his mother was situated in preparing dinner.</p><p>Passing the bag to her, Yugi received a fond pat on the head before telling her the same as he did to his grandfather. “Ok, dear. You be back before it gets too late. Understand?” He nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he headed back downstairs and left out the door with a wave to his grandfather and was on his way to the familiar shrine. Yugi hummed with a bit of delight, having missed being in the spirit world. There was still a touch of autumn in the air, the foliage seeing its slow descent from the spurs to land on the grass below their high canopies. Acorns were harvested by the chipmunks and squirrels, a few finding themselves in the hands of other spirits to be turned into some form of delicacy for the winter slumber should they go into hibernation.</p><p>He never asked if Atemu would be joining them and decided to one day pose the question to him but until then, he just wanted to relax his mind and heart in a space that gave him such peace. There was no contest, no glaring eyes that were to judge upon his idea. There will be nothing but him, his inari husband and whatever plan he had in mind to clear Yugi’s. The crow had come along, flying above with a melodious croon which had the hidden queen smile warmly. It’s been days, rather weeks since the autumn feast and the reminder of the announcement that Atemu made there. To grant him the title of queen to rule the woods and wilds of the spirit world by his side. To have spirits and animals alike bow to him with a respect he never gotten in such passion back when he was in high school. To be reminded of those days, of Atemu’s first appearance to him and everything to follow after.</p><p>All on a simple whim. If Yugi never took that chance, he’d never be here. Be loved and cared for by such a charismatic, witty and beautifully clever creature of a world far removed from reality. A world that was only told by folklore and old tales to teach lessons of bad behavior or taking risks that could be proven dangerous to those that hid in the shadows. That was the side that humans were too accustomed to but Yugi saw that in a different light. Of a place that was nothing but wide open spaces and cluttered with groves able to grow to heights unimaginable. Of the primal world that was lost to industrialization and human influence. The beauty of the natural world that saw seasons just as they did but in such clarity and magnificence that even art couldn’t capture it the way he had seen it in the spirit world.</p><p>Lost to his musings, Yugi didn’t realize he had reached the shrine until he ran into a wall of fluffy tails, making him sputter when met with a mouthful of fur. “Delighted to see you too, dove. You nearly wandered past me though.” Atemu’s voice chimed with a hint of laughter and Yugi huffed as he pulled back to look at the inari king that stood to the side before the torii gate that was their gateway into the spirit world. It was there that Yugi noticed a new addition to the shrine, a fox statue that rested to the left side of the gate. When did that get there, Yugi wondered before feeling himself being escorted forward by a tail. A gift to myself, Atemu replied to the unspoken question. As money donations were great and all, to have other offerings come there would be even better, the use of them put to better by handing them to the spiritual children who were always curious of the human realm.</p><p>Yugi nodded as he went to step into the gate with his husband and once in the loving grove that has claimed his heart in her warm embrace, a smile spread across his face. He was in his home away from home, a space where his heart and soul felt at ease from the busy air of civilization. The thick smog of industry washed away from his body like the morning mist, leaving Yugi refreshed and ready for a new day. It was these subtle things that made Yugi love and grow into the new life he was suddenly dropped into at the claim of becoming Atemu’s bride so long ago. He never regretted a single moment of that claim since. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh autumn air, the woodland queen followed after his mate and king as he began to walk off into the forest, still curious of what the other had planned for him. Their walk took them time but when Atemu came to a sudden halt, Yugi nearly ran into the thicket of tails to trail behind him again. “Why we stop?” Yugi asked as he went to move around the other and was greeted to a wondrous sight.</p><p>Before him was a small clearing surrounded by the large grove of trees but particularly, about five to seven trees had an oak slab nailed into the thick trunk of another. On those very same slabs were white rings painted around its circumference and with it, deep gouges in the wood akin to that of an arrow piercing through it. “Is this...an archery range?” Yugi asked as he was given no verbal answer, the inari king moving towards a wooden chest carved with ivy vines and willow trees, lacquered into a fine finish. Kneeling down, he opened the chest and took out a longbow and quiver, proving the point of Yugi’s inquiry. The smaller gasped with unveiled interest, Atemu sauntering back over with a hearty grin. “Ready for an archery lesson, dove?” Yugi was all too quick to nod his agreement, ecstatic to try. He was sure to not get the hang of it easily but it was a distraction and one of absolute excitement.</p><p>Atemu made to start the lesson, showing the basics of handling the longbow, of arm positioning and how to draw the string back. “It is hard to adjust to for the beginning but I believe in my darling queen to adapt as a fast learner.” Atemu praised fondly. Yugi blushed towards the compliment, taking the longbow to do as directed by example. Of course, as one to never hold any sort of bow in his life, not even for gym class, Yugi didn’t get the hang of handling it as easily as Atemu made it look. It amused him, that was certain, but as Atemu always was, he was patient with Yugi's inexperience. As the sun rose higher, the two took a break by the river, gathering berries to eat and drank deep from the crystal clear waters free of contamination. Yugi smiled as he settled beside his loving king, fingers laced with his own as they were nested in his silken tails.</p><p>The birds tweeted their merry songs while a grasshopper chirped somewhere in the verdant blades. Everything was the perfect setting of tranquility and Yugi could feel his eyes grow heavy to the call of a nice nap. Atemu’s tails always had that charming effect on him. Yugi didn’t realize it but he did drift off and by the time he woke again, a simple spread of food laid before him. Fresh bread still steaming with warmth was paired with jam and hazelnut spread all settled on an oaken slab. A silver pitcher with a sweetened berry juice chilled with condensation clinging to its surface sat beside it. His favorite walnut scones sat in a wooden bowl drizzled with fresh honey from the hives and behind him, Atemu was enjoying one. Scarlet eyes glanced down with playful mirth as he greeted his queen to the living world. “Afternoon, dove. Sleep well?” Yugi stretched, feeling his back pop in satisfying relief as he nodded. Nestled in Atemu’s tails always warranted good sleep. The fox gave a toothy smile, running his claws through his mate’s soft mane before offering him to partake in the food brought to them.</p><p>“Eat your fill, sweetling, then we’ll continue practicing your archery form.” Yugi did as told, feasting happily on the forest’s bounty, the warm bread with jam and buttery spread a decadent treat to his palate. Paired with the refreshing berry juice, the queen was utterly content once full. Atemu already had his so he enjoyed seeing his queen delightfully happy to the wonders of nature and all that she gives to provide. Meal polished, Yugi sucked the honey from his fingers with a content hum, praising the work of the bakers who always made the sweet treats he loved to indulge in. He had to remind himself to have Atemu give his compliments to them. Everything was cleaned up and the two ventures back to the archery range to continue the lesson. It took a good bit of the day but with that time, Yugi had gotten a handle on the longbow and was able to draw the string back taut for the arrow.</p><p>“Now that you have your form, we can give shooting a try.” Atemu spoke, taking the longbow in hand and quiver settled over a shoulder. Watch carefully, he bid to his queen and Yugi watched with rapt attention. Atemu notched an arrow fluidly, corded muscle showing tastefully as he brought his arm back and aimed with promise towards the bullseye. Sharp eyes focused on the target ahead, leaving his queen amazed at his king’s focus. So focused was he that he jumped when the twang of the bow string echoed through the silent forest. The arrow whistled towards the target and sunk into the center. However, Atemu didn’t stop there as he drew two more arrows, notching them with just as much fluidity and hit two more targets in rapid succession, this time in the back past the first row. His king was absolutely perfect in every way.</p><p>Yugi clapped at the king’s showmanship, Atemu reveling in his queen’s praise and admiration. Now it was Yugi’s turn but he didn’t feel as confident as Atemu did to shoot an arrow with such accuracy. “My dear sweetling, I don’t expect a perfect bullseye on your first lesson. Nor do I expect you to hit your first moving target once we achieve that level. This is but a lesson, not a challenge.” Atemu spoke, threading gentle fingers through Yugi’s hair before tickling his cheek to get a giggle from his lovely queen. A smile pulled over Yugi’s face before he stood to join his king taking the longbow and quiver in hand to start. Atemu didn’t let him shoot an arrow quite yet as Yugi had to practice with not doing some of the common mistakes of archery. Easily, Yugi had to be corrected a few times on his stance and hand positioning as it proved to be a completely different feel once the arrow was brought into play.</p><p>Yugi felt the strain as well when told to hold the arrow for a longer time than it took for Atemu to make his shots. “Many would think this but as you can see by the strain of your arm,” Atemu began as he lifted Yugi’s arm which was lowering itself like a lead weight. “It feels like it weighs a ton, doesn’t it?” The other nodded before being told to relax his arm and Yugi did so quickly, rolling his shoulder. Don’t hold the draw for too long, lesson learned. Their lesson continued until the sky was swathed in orange, red and purple of the coming dusk. Yugi didn’t get the chance to shoot but took to heart every word to come from his inari husband of the art of archery. He was invested and wanted to learn so much more about it. “Then I will gladly teach you more, dove. Not just archery but all of my skills of nature. I can teach you falconry, trapping, fishing and scavenging. All skills that go unpracticed in the human realm but for you to know all this will make you queen of the wild hunt. A glorious title to add to your collection, if I do say so myself~” Atemu stated proudly as he took the arrows from the targets to return everything to the chest.</p><p>“That would be wonderful, Atemu.” Yugi replied with a tender smile, following the king who was quick to settle a tail around his queen with care until the chest was shut. Thoughts cleared, Atemu asked as the two started back to the torii gate to return them home. Completely was Yugi’s reply with another warm smile, pleasing the king. That was all he wished for out of the day. For Yugi to be unburdened by the stress of his game gaining its worth in the contest. With his focus somewhere else and hands busy with something new, Atemu had done his job and will continue until the results were announced. Before they left their spiritual paradise, Yugi stopped his king only to bring him down for a kiss as thanks for all he's done. “My mind is cleared now. I can’t thank you enough for getting my mind off the contest for a day.”</p><p>“And I’ll keep doing so until we see what the contest says of your game, dove. I still expect no less than success for all the work and heart you placed into it.”</p><p>Atemu proved that his surety was sound to believe in his queen for when the contest announced its winners, Spherium was the most acclaimed project in concept and execution. It was to be put into immediate production, the project taken on by KaibaCorp. When Yugi received the letter and assured that Atemu had no hand in the decision (“So speculative, dove~ But I would never betray your word, even for all my tricks.”), he was in tears as he told his grandfather and mother the good news. “I told ya, my boy! Your game is going to be a hit! You worked and prayed hard to achieve this and it was heard~” Sugoroku spoke and Yugi was inclined to agree though his words did spark a thought. And such a thought is what occupied the young queen’s mind as he sat in for another archery session though Atemu was just doing a few shots, making bullseye with resounding peaceful thuds of metal into wood.</p><p>“Sweetling?” The voice woke Yugi from his thoughts and looked to his king who watched him with a bit of concern. Is all well with you, he asked, setting the longbow and quiver to the side to bring himself to Yugi’s side. Yugi smiled to show that nothing was particularly wrong emotionally but there was a thought to tickle the back of his mind. “Atemu, I know we had shared many years together, both as friends, lovers and now married as king and queen to an entire forest ecosystem but...would you reveal yourself and meet my family?” Atemu was shocked by the request but knew well it was deserving. After all, Yugi did agree to the textbook definition of eloping of his own volition. His family didn’t know whom he was married to and only fair to explain the topic with the physical representation there. Otherwise, he’d be looked at like he was insane and lost to the imagination of a forlorn love. Spirits and other realms aren’t so easily believed in this day and age.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll be accepting of your decision? These times don’t play nice when it comes to strange and mystic feats of power.” Atemu murmured. His concern wasn’t about his presence. It was how Yugi would be perceived by his family once the story was told. Too often as he wandered the streets of Domino did he see the results of neglect towards a child when the parent is unaccepting of their choice and such often results in disownment. The king couldn’t bear that of his queen. He still had a full life to live even with the knowledge he had a home within Atemu in the spirit world. Yugi tented his fingers as he thought about it. He was sure his grandfather would understand. Age usually equates to wisdom and his input would be an edge to get his mother to understand their relationship. She was going to be the harshest critic, Yugi was certain of that. Tails came around him before a pair of arms settled around his waist. “Yugi?” Atemu never speaks his name aloud, always one of affectionate monikers.</p><p>Yugi let out a light exhale, turning in Atemu’s arms to hug him. “I’m alright. I’m a little scared of what my mother will think but no matter what goes down, you are my king and husband. I won’t leave you. You’ve done too much for me to leave you now at the whims of my parental figure.” Atemu smiled at his queen’s loyalty, kissing his forehead before he agreed to meet his family. It will be an interesting turn of events but Yugi was confident that all will go well. And if it didn’t, he will still be happy with the decision he chose for himself in becoming queen to a whole different dimension, to have gentry that adored him and a king that loved and respected him. Yugi wouldn’t change any of this for the world as he was so happy for the life he had been granted all on a single prayer of his youthful days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi was worried. Practically beyond worried. Today was the day they agreed that Atemu would come and meet his grandfather and mother. It had been a month since the contest and Yugi had been busy with game development, making sure that things were running smoothly with the KaibaCorp team and that his vision was being realized down to the last detail. Atemu once more tried to offer his idea of “positive” reinforcement to be sure the game goes without any hiccups but Yugi berated the fox for considering it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No tricks in the R&amp;D department, Atemu.” This had him pout but as always, Atemu obeyed the wishes of his queen. Now they were into the new month and Yugi was given some freedom to do as he wished and chose that time to formally introduce his husband to his family.</p>
<p>He was worried but knew this had to be done. As much as Yugi would love to lead his second life quietly, he couldn’t do that to family. They had to know before they passed on later in life as they would have a place for themselves in the woods and wilds that Yugi would soon join when his time came along and nothing sooner barring a life-threatening accident, such which Atemu always begs to never see happen to his queen. Yugi, in preparation for this, had told his mother that he would be in charge of cooking dinner that night, planning a nice stir fry dish with some salad and mochi ice cream for dessert. Atemu was in his realm to prepare and promised to be there by six pm. As Yugi was getting ingredients, he was on the phone with his mother.</p>
<p>“Mhm...yes...I’ll be having a visitor coming over, I really want you to meet him. Yes, he’ll be there at six. Thanks, mama.” Yugi hung up the phone and smiled, going to pick up a couple vegetables. “This will be a wonderful meal. I can’t wait for Atemu to try some.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait either, my lovely queen~” Yugi squealed and whirled around to see Atemu there. The fox smiled and waved to his queen, looking absolutely normal in public. He wore a black silk button up, paired with modest looking dress slacks and polished studded boots. Familiar golden bangles rested upon his biceps and a thin black choker settled around his throat with a shiny gold buckle. In short, his husband was breathtaking. Atemu smirked to see the look on Yugi’s face before stepping up beside him and took a look into the basket. “Hmm, whatever you have planned for dinner is going to be amazingly delicious. Perhaps I should bring some walnut scones to join the spread. A peace offering for the family.” The thought of walnut scones delighted the queen and nodded before Yugi had to question why Atemu was even there. And visible to the public.</p>
<p>“Well I couldn’t resist seeing you, dove. And I want your opinion of my attire. Too much? Not enough? Or just right?” Yugi swallowed and Atemu modeled for him in the produce section. Oh, the outfit was more than “just right”. The fox was always a gorgeous specimen of mystical and handsome. No matter what form he takes, Yugi couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. Even now, Yugi will never regret the decision of taking the marriage omamori. Knowing the fox was expecting an answer, Yugi approved of Atemu’s attire, making the king clap, pleased his queen approved. Deciding to stick with Yugi and make suggestions on ingredients to improve his main dish, Yugi finished his shopping and stood outside with Atemu. “Thanks for the suggestions, Atemu. I best get home now so I can start on dinner. See you at six?”</p>
<p>”But of course. I can’t wait to try your dish tonight, dove.” Atemu cooed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his queen’s lips. Yugi gave a content sound, hating that they had to part so soon but Atemu likely had a few more things to do and he had to get dinner started. With a wave to the hidden inari spirit, Yugi was off for home while Atemu headed off to his shrine to get the last of his things done before he had to return, including getting the walnut scones made by his favorite baker done. This shall be quite the dinner and Atemu can only hope that the mother and grandfather of his sweet woodland queen will accept not only him but the position that Yugi will soon be a part of.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Yugi was hard at work in the kitchen, the delightful smells to come showing the testament of having this dinner go without a single hitch. And to get the approval of his parental figures to the man he already married but wanted to have as part of the family instead of hiding away with his illusions. The salad was tossed and prepared, the table set and the mochi ice cream chilling in the ice box. Now all he had to finish was the stir fry so it was fresh and warm and everything would be complete. He already took his shower, dressed in a familiar attire that he chose to wear once when he was permitted to see and work out the details of Spherium with Kaiba. The lavender shirt paired with his dress slacks and purple vest was always his best choice of semi-formal attire and wanted to look his best for his husband even if that was hardly a challenge. Yugi could wear clashing colors and patterns and Atemu would find a way to praise him. That’s just how his inari king was. This pulled a gentle smile across his face, stirring the rice in the wok with care just as his grandfather stepped in.</p>
<p>“So this guest of yours, my boy, who is he? You got me curious with all this secrecy.” Sugoroku spoke, stepping up beside his grandson who smiled and told the elder male to be patient. He’ll be here soon, Yugi replied, knowing the fox would be punctual. Atemu wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. A glance to the time showed it was about five minutes to six and asked his grandfather to get his mother as he scooped the stir fry into a serving bowl, taking it and the salad over to the table as Sugoroku obliged Yugi’s request to get his mother. With the table set, Yugi went to remove the apron just as the doorbell rang. “Can one of you get that please?!” His mother responded and Yugi smiled.</p>
<p>Well, let the show begin.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Yugi’s mother was normally a wise woman. A gifted woman with talents in many things but had sacrificed that freedom to raise her son after her flighty husband had left her for work that he never returned from. It was also to be said that she believed that things happened for a reason presuming that there was a sound reason behind such. So it was to her shock and awe when she had opened the door to greet their dinner guest and was left speechless to the sight that stood in the doorway. “Good evening. Miss Motou-san, I presume. I am Atemu Sennen and I’ll be joining you for dinner tonight at the request of your delightful son.” Atemu spoke respectfully, bowing before her. It took her a moment to get her mouth moving and when she did, she greeted him in return and allowed him inside.</p>
<p>There was something about him that felt so strangely off-putting. As if the man so well-mannered and with such class couldn't possibly exist on this earth though she was sure that was her bewildered thoughts talking. How did Yugi possibly meet such a man? He didn’t seem much older than him to start. Perhaps a school friend they didn’t know about? Or maybe one of Anzu’s? Guess the story to tell of Atemu’s acquisition into Yugi’s friendly embrace will be told soon enough. Closing the shop door and locking it after, Reichiru followed after Atemu as he went to head up to the living area, greeting Sugoroku on the way as he removed the boots he wore and shook the elder's hand in another warm greeting. Yugi smiled to see the first step was going swell. His mother looked as if she was trying to piece together Atemu from looks alone but was having a hard time in doing so.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t be able to really learn much. Atemu was always a mysterious fellow and if you’re trying to figure him out, you'll just be stumped with more questions. That was a lesson he learned early during the friend stage of their relationship. Yugi walked over with a smile to greet Atemu, catching sight of the bag in hand and asked if those were what he thought. “Indeed they are, little one. Walnut scones just as I promised.” Yugi clapped with delight, telling his grandfather that the scones were to die for as the bag was handed to him and ushered everyone into the dining room. “Wouldn’t want dinner to get cold!” he called over his shoulder and they nodded, following the petite male into the dining room. When Atemu smelled the stir fry, he hummed in approval, complimenting Yugi’s excellent cooking before finding himself a seat, one being pulled out for him by his queen. “Now now, dove, this should’ve been my job for you but I’m to still be on my best behavior.” Atemu whispered, making the other giggle before patting his shoulder. Next time, he hinted.</p>
<p>Once everyone was seated, Yugi went to serve the table before sitting down. Violet hues look to everyone gathered, seeing his mother ever so focused on Atemu. She really did want to know everything about him. In due time, mama, he thought, giving praise for their meal with a hearty “Itadakimasu” before they started to eat. Atemu was the first to compliment him on such a perfect meal. Yugi blushed, knowing the other was laying it on thick as Yugi felt the meals he had back in the spirit world were more palatable and delicious than anything he could cook. Though Yugi will vouch that the suggestions Atemu gave to him to pick up made the dish pop with flavor. “Quite a dish you made tonight, Yugi. You’ve got to tell me your secret later.” Sugoroku claimed with a smile around another mouthful of the stir fry, Yugi smiling as he nodded and continued to eat from his own plate.</p>
<p>After a few hearty bites of the meal, the elder Motou soon turned his gaze over to Atemu who was indulging in one of the walnut scones. Tell us about yourself, Sugoroku inquired. Atemu smiled and did exactly that, practically fabricating a story on the spot, glazing over the truth of his form with such ease that if Yugi didn’t know any better, it would be believed that Atemu was really a wealthy aristocratic man of many talents and owned quite the empire in nature preservation. “I have a degree that covers horticulture, floriculture and arboriculture. I really do have a love for nature as Yugi came to know well about me. My home is practically a forest. I also studied in a few language courses. This made it quite easy to get a few lovely pieces to study and work with when I travel abroad.” Yugi laughed softly at the claim before looking to Atemu. “Prove it.” Atemu smirked playfully at his queen and proved it indeed.</p>
<p>Reichiru and Sugoroku both have to admit, the lines of perfect English, French and Arabic to come with such sophistication almost made it unbelievable that such a man existed and Yugi knew him. He even slipped a couple phrases of Latin and Coptic while he was at it. “I-Impressive.” Sugoroku admitted, unable to truly wrap his mind around it. “Very. It's quite an honor to know our son has come to meet such a fine man. In fact, just how long have you known my son? If you’ve been a graduate for quite some time, you must be a bit older than I first perceived.” Reichiru murmured, tenting her fingers a little. Atemu smiled, speaking that he wasn't much older, having taken the opportunity for accelerated learning. “I met your darling son when he was a second year. He came to a shrine I frequented on the outskirts of town and had made a prayer to ask for help. For a friend that would protect him from pesky little children that wanted to cause more problems for him when his dear friend Anzu had been too busy after school to be of help. It broke my heart to hear and decide if I could ease that for him, it would do my heart well.”</p>
<p>Reichiru hummed, running a finger over her chin. Yugi never mentioned a problem at school to them so they expected all was well in his academics. To know he was having a problem and never spoke to them about it was a worrisome thought when he placed faith into a complete stranger. And Yugi could see that direction was flitting about as a thought in her mind. “I was surprised that Atemu wanted to help me when he first came to me. I was skeptical at first because he didn’t look like the type that would come to me of all people. I had my self-esteem issues and he is a very charismatic person, I couldn’t imagine that someone like him would be offering to help.” His mother nodded, scooping another spoonful of rice to eat before posing another question. Atemu smiled at the question and gave his answer.</p>
<p>“I own a private nature preserve where I cultivate a good bit of flora as the call of industry tends to overtake most of the natural world these days. If I can provide at least a small section of it to be lush and full of green within the industrialized world, I’m doing my job correctly. I also dabble in a few extracurriculars such as archery, falconry and some survivalist training such as trapping, fishing and scavenging. I just love the wonders of nature, you see. There is something rather fascinating about it all that connects me so deep but of course, to talk about it never gains me quite the connection with folks. But the passion of which I speak about it sparked interest in little Yugi and was soon enamored just as much as I.” Atemu continued, weaving his tale like a pro and Yugi couldn’t help the grin on his face to see the looks on his mother and grandfather's faces. Truly, it was like they never expect such a rare specimen of man to waltz into their home with a penchant for the natural world over what is the social norm of living in the world that is to slowly expand each day the more innovation keeps evolving.</p>
<p>Though it will be revealed quite soon that what is deemed “social norm” for them is a complete one-eighty of what Atemu calls “social norm” by his standards as a king to an otherworldly realm. They continued to eat with Reichiru asking a question or two about Atemu’s profession and he answered truthfully to each other. It’s a tough job, he spoke honestly, but it’s extremely rewarding to see the natural world flourish again. This had Sugoroku smile a little at the thought as he did enjoy seeing nature at its finest even if the early years of his life was never one for sights until he hung up his fedora and gambling glove for the rich research of history in his down time. “So then, after you helped Yugi, what did you do?” Reichiru asked. “Well, we became friends. Yugi was very appreciative of my help and couldn’t think to let that be our last meeting. He cares for his friend but he wanted someone who could be around a little more while she was focused on her dream to travel and become big in the dancing world. She is a real nice girl and charming too. I could see why Yugi was interested in her at first.” Yugi blushed at the jab, smacking his king on the arm which had him laugh while Sugoroku chuckled as well.</p>
<p>Anzu was a fine woman and the fact that Yugi hadn’t pursued her had left him mildly shocked. The elder knew that the states would’ve been a welcoming and new experience for him if he had. Yugi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. It would have been if he hadn’t found himself charmed by the fox that found a place in his life and taught him so much more than what the states could ever offer to him. And he got his dream going with seeing his game see production and he couldn’t trade that for anything. When the main course was finished with another round of praise towards Yugi’s exceptional cooking, the petite male went to get the mochi ice cream from the ice box. While he was gone, Reichiru turned her gaze to Atemu once more. Her eyes still held a little suspicion and went to ask just how close the two were. “Yugi never really spoke of you since. I apologize for being so nosy and speculative but this is my son and I care for him deeply.” She spoke.</p>
<p>As any mother would, Atemu replied with a nod. “I know of your concerns and I promise I am an honest man. I care for your son deeply just as you. He is a fine little lad and one to welcome me with open arms. In due time, Yugi felt the same love of nature as I do and has developed quite the green thumb. He’s been rather helpful to help me manage the plants around my home.” Yugi smiled as he brought the bowls over on a tray. He was a help indeed. Help in sowing acorn seeds far in the spiritual realm, pruning shrubs of their leaves, tending to flowers from their full blooms and replanting bulbs elsewhere to spread them further through the land. His mother would think Atemu spoke of mere houseplants but his words meant something of a bigger scale than she would imagine. Reichiru nodded, taking the bowl in hand and took a bite of the ice cream. Atemu sounded like a good man and Yugi was quite taken to him. Perhaps a little too much.</p>
<p>This was troubling her as she didn’t want her baby boy to get in too deep with someone. It wasn’t to say Reichiru had anything against Yugi’s preference if he had felt that his interests had shifted and didn’t see Anzu in the light he once had but the idea that the chances of such were stemmed since meeting Atemu is what worries her. There seem to be subtle hints that indicated more was between them by the looks Atemu passes to Yugi and Yugi’s bold cheekiness that was never a thing she had come to witness of him before. Her attention peaked when Yugi set the bowl in front of Atemu. A hand came to land on his arm as he reached to set the bowl in front of him but when he pulled back, it would’ve been missed to inattentiveness but she had seen it. The slow caress over his arm and down to his hand, squeezing gently before he pulled away.</p>
<p>Reichiru looked to her father-in-law but he was too engrossed with the ice cream to have noticed. Could it be? Were they...<em>more?</em> But Yugi never mentioned anything to them about it and Reichiru was growing worried about it all. What was the truth in their relationship? Were they friends? Were they more? What were they hiding? Reichiru’s plum hues narrowed as the two chatted with each other, Yugi giggling to something Atemu joked about. A slow bite of ice cream and something changed in the atmosphere. It was brief but it made every hair on her head frizz suddenly and she looked to Atemu, seeing the admiration in his gaze. With a glance to her son, the same was shared and was ready to speak up about it when her eye drifted down towards his hand. There she saw something that surely wasn’t there before. Something the woman was sure to have noticed.</p>
<p>“Yugi...that wasn’t on your finger a minute ago...” Yugi blinked to his mother’s words before looking to his left hand which she pointed out. There, nestled over his ring finger was a beautiful gold band encrusted with dazzling ruby gems, a finely cut diamond in the center. If Sugoroku wasn’t mistaken, the ring alone looked as if it was worth more than the game shop. “So it wasn’t.” he mused almost playfully, knowing this was the real show to start as the woman turned to Atemu now, a similar ring now around his own finger which harbored the same cut gems, only his were amethysts over rubies. Reichiru looked between the two, clearly knowing there was more to this whole situation and was the first to stand from her seat. Sugoroku looked at her, asking her to calm down but her pointed glare was focused on Atemu. “I will not calm down! I have pondered and contemplated this whole time and I knew there was something oddly strange about this. Yugi never told us a single thing about this man and we are to believe he is what he says?! Come now, Sugoroku!” Reichiru claimed before motioning to the rings.</p>
<p>“And those? What do they mean and how did they appear?! Yugi, tell me what’s going on between you and him!” Atemu looked to his mother then his grandfather before moving to stand, setting aside his empty bowl. “You see, I’m someone who is quite well versed in tricks. I do love making quite a game of it sometimes to a point that I did have someone wrongfully call me deceiving. Though I suppose in this instance, it isn’t quite off the mark but not in the manner I’m sure you are to think of it now as I speak it.” Atemu spoke, the honeyed baritone weaving such a web that snag the two right into his grasp and left them hardly a position to argue. This man, Reichiru wondered, just who was this entrancing creature to walk into their home and charm them with tales of the very nature in a glory that most would never think to imagine. He spoke it as if he lives it, lives right in the very bosom of mother nature and cares for it like it was his own children. Reichiru didn’t know what to make of it but it was with certainty she wanted to know just how Yugi got himself tangled with such a mystifying gentleman.</p>
<p>Atemu moved with a practiced flourish of grace that went unmatched by man. Stepping from the table, he gave a mild grin and with that grin did Reichiru see something off. His teeth...they were shaped human at first glance but the eyeteeth seem a little more...pointed. “This was a fine dinner indeed but I do believe it’s about time to cast aside my illusion. Don’t you think so, my lovely queen?” Lovely <em>queen?</em> Whom...did he mean Yugi? So much was going on and her mind wasn’t processing it all quick enough so she had missed Yugi’s confirmation to Atemu’s request and like that, their world opened up so much more. With a snap, a foreign wind gusted through the kitchen, rattling cabinet doors and hanging utensils but made to pull nothing down in any way. The scent of cool spring showers and warm autumn spices pricked by the mild chill of frosty winter left gooseflesh to perk upon their skin. Leaves that appeared from thin air danced on the swirling gales to wrap around Atemu and unfazed by it all was none other than Yugi.</p>
<p>He stood as well, moving towards the other. Reichiru would’ve called for him to stop but couldn’t and, right before their eyes, Atemu changed. Silken tails, black as night with crimson tips, fell like a waterfall behind him, one or two coiling around Yugi who ran fingers through the plush fur like he was familiar to it. Two fox ears were perched in the wild mane, sharing the same fur color while those captivating scarlet eyes held a fox-like air to them, glittering with amusement to the gobsmacked expressions to grace their faces. The gold crotal bell to rest around his neck gave a mild ring as he bowed again, the wind petering off as the illusion faded. And amid all of it stood her son. Her sweet, caring son who had somehow met this creature and was comfortable with him. There were no such things as spirits, Reichiru wanted to speak, but it was clear that somewhere, they did and they were as real as the stories of olden days spoke.</p>
<p>“Mama, jii-chan. I want to formally introduce you to Atemu Sennen, the inari king of the spirit world and my husband.”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t help to wonder if passing out was a family thing. Sure, he was worried as his mother had fainted after the declaration of what Atemu really was, but it made him think back to his very first meeting with the spirit. Of how he too had fainted at the sight of him. She had been moved to the living room, resting on the couch with a cool rag over his forehead but his grandfather was now looking to the two, aged eyes showing an array of emotion. Uncertainty, bewilderment, a tiny hint of anger and fear. It was to be expected. After all, Yugi did just announce that not only was a king of the spiritual forest world standing in their living room but the fact he was married to him. Had been married to him for quite some time and it was all done right under their noses. An afterthought made Sugoroku slightly understand the motive behind the secrecy but it hurt the elderly man to know his grandson had eloped without a single word and somehow gotten himself entangled in a whole spiritual folktale.</p>
<p>Why didn’t you tell us, Yugi, he began. It was likely a flat question to ask as Sugoroku knew but rather hear the answer in full from the other himself. Yugi sighed, fingers threading through the silken fur. “Would you have believed me, jii-chan? Would you have really believed that my prayer at the shrine had summoned an inari spirit to aid me, handle my bully problem at school and stuck around long enough for me to accept his own wish to have me as his bride?” Sugoroku was silent towards his words and Yugi smiled thinly. “I didn’t think you would. And neither would mama. She would’ve been the first to start finding all manners of exorcism rituals to cleanse me of the bad omen though I'll admit, it's hard to get rid of Atemu.” The fox in question laughed a little before turning his gaze to the elder.</p>
<p>“I do apologize for my little bout of deception but it was agreed upon that to start off as a human would soften the blow of the truth. To suddenly appear like this in the middle of your living room wouldn’t have done anyone any favors and, to be fair, her passing out is the better outcome I’d have over giving you a heart attack. Though it amuses me that it seems passing out runs in the family, you see.” Yugi blushed in embarrassment from the remark, getting a glance from his grandfather and was told of how he too had fainted at the sight of Atemu, rather, he had passed out to the declaration of being the bride he sought for. Sugoroku, after a moment, plopped himself in the old armchair, running fingers over his temple before looking at the duo to stand across from him.</p>
<p>“I know your mother will have more to say than I do but I’m willing to at least get the full story before making my decision of all this. So please, start from the beginning.”</p>
<p>“Gladly. I will say this much that my fabricated tale is a rather accurate tale of what I will tell you now, only from a different perspective.” Atemu spoke and began to tell the tale once more with the truth brought out of their meeting. Yugi had gone to the old shrine at the edge of town, following a rumor that went around the school about it. He had done so with the hopes of getting some sort of answer to his bully problem that he didn’t want to impose on Anzu to handle or even the teachers who’d likely make it a bigger mess than what he wanted to deal with. That made enough sense, Sugoroku thought as the inari spirit continued. The request Yugi asked for was of such purity that he, the spirit of the shrine, had replied to it though the old shrine maiden that had run it before he claimed it for himself tried to warn Yugi not to allow him passage.</p>
<p>“She was a bitter creature with a motive most foul for all the slander she wished to speak of me. At least she is not a problem anymore but we’ll get to that. So to continue, I will admit that I have been here within your home next to Yugi but I have kept my illusion up to keep you from seeing me. As Yugi had explained, to appear to you in this form would have led to many difficulties to our agreement and left me unable to answer the prayer he wished of me. So I answered his prayer and he appreciated it much.” Atemu finished. Sugoroku nodded before looking at Yugi, knowing there was his side of the story that had led to where he is now, married to a fox spirit and apparently a queen on top of it. A strange title, he’ll admit but the elder supposed that too will find an answer somewhere in this lavish tale. Yugi fidgeted only a bit before he continued.</p>
<p>As he was sure his grandfather was expecting, Yugi could have dismissed Atemu as he had done what he’d asked and had no need for him anymore but his prayer had asked for a friend and a friend is what Atemu came to be. And in turn, Yugi came to learn that the title of bride wasn't as clear cut as anyone would think. Atemu desired a partner to be beside him. It didn’t have to be a woman and Yugi was told that day that he had fulfilled many of the traits Atemu was looking for. “But I was still young, still growing. So I let Atemu handle my problem and all it took was a little omamori charm that he imbued with his magic. It kept me protected and even after, he gave me another just for studying. He cared for me and...it was really nice. I know Anzu cared for me too and I really did like her but what Atemu did for me...went far beyond things she could do...”</p>
<p>“And you fell in love with him.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked up to his grandfather, seeing a smile upon his face and knew from that alone that Atemu, even for what he was, was accepted by the elder. He smiled in return and continued the tale. Of how Yugi had gone through the rest of school with complete support from the spirit and when it was all over, he was given the opportunity to take on the wish of the spirit himself. Heading upstairs briefly had Yugi return, showing his grandfather the omamori charm that he took to solidify their marriage. “It’s no ring like the ones you see now, but it was still just as binding to me. Atemu was so patient with me to wait and still showed he was honest in his love for me. That it wasn’t just some trick like the shrine maiden thought of him. I could only dream of having such a powerful love on that level.” Yugi whispered, holding the charm close to his heart and it was then that his mother began to stir. She sat up slowly, running a hand through her hair as she went to talk to Sugoroku of the crazy dream she had.</p>
<p>Of a fox spirit that had entered their home and claimed to be married to her son. Such a delusion, Reichiru had begun until she turned, seeing that Atemu was still there, lounging within his own tails and gave a capricious wave to her. This had her on her feet in an instant and Sugoroku was quick to join her, knowing that he couldn’t calm her down but he can at least keep her from getting any more heated and making her state worse short of just waking. Yugi looked to his mother then to the charm. Stepping over to the couch, he rested a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention and she looked into the violet hues of her precious baby boy. But as she gazed into them, she saw everything. Like a movie reel, she saw the emotion in his eyes. Of the love, admiration and trust Yugi held for the spirit that reclined passively to the side. Yugi really cared for Atemu and he wanted her to understand the depth of that care. It was unbelievable, Yugi knew this, but the reality was standing right before her very eyes and all he wanted from her is the acceptance of what direction he took his life.</p>
<p>“Mama, if I may. I want to show you something. I want to show you the world that Atemu introduced to me. The world that awakened a side to me that soon became more than anything material.” Reichiru didn’t know what to say but the tone, the please that was there, was enough to make her reconsider every maternal instinct to protect her only child. It was clear that for all they didn't know of this secret double life Yugi led for this long, the spirit that he was wed to had done him no harm. Atemu had told no lie, even in his fabricated tale, of how much he cares for her son and had done this clearly at Yugi’s behest. To hide no longer this secret towards his family. Settling back, gazing into her son's violet eyes and whispered...</p>
<p>“...Ok.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled and turned to Atemu now, the fox giving a smile in return and stood. The inari king knew of what his dear queen wished to show and was ready to oblige to his request. To show the woods and wilds that he loved so much is Yugi’s wish. To have Reichiru see the endearing world Yugi grew to love, guided into such by Atemu’s trusting hand. To have a place that warmed his heart and soothed his soul. This was his will and Atemu was never one to disobey his queen. “Come away with me to a realm of splendor. Of nature unhindered by man. See the world as our earthen mother intended.” Atemu recited, raising a hand and gently flicked the bell around his neck. The calming ring washed over Reichiru and Sugoroku, bringing them at ease as Atemu cast his illusion. The living room shifted, fading away like the early mist and in its place was the spirit world.</p>
<p>The air was filled with the scents of autumn, a cool wind breezing by and rustling the colorful leaves of the maple and oak trees. Birds chirped in the trees and the river bubbled with activity as the current lazily drifted along. Yugi smiled as he breathed in the clean air before moving over to his mother and grandfather, touching their shoulders. “Wake and see the world that had enraptured me. The world in which I rule beside Atemu as his queen.” The two opened their eyes and were completely in awe of the sight to grace their eyes. Reichiru was the first to stand, realizing she had been sitting on a fallen log while Sugoroku had the place on a stump, and looked around. Never did she expect to see such a beautiful place.</p>
<p>Sure, they had their picturesque sights in a number of places around Japan but here, there was something different about the nature that surrounds them. “Do you see, mama?” Yugi’s voice startled her from her thoughts, turning to look towards her son as he stood beside Atemu. “Do you see why I could never part from him? This is the world he introduced me to. A world far removed from reality but still as real as you or me. This world...awoken something in me and, like he, I wish to help it flourish.” Atemu looked down to Yugi and he returned his gaze, smiling softly before the spirit changed right before their eyes. No longer was there a man with beauty so profound to be human but a magnificent creature of absolute splendor.</p>
<p>His glossy obsidian fur shone in the dappled sunlight that peered through the grove canopies, scarlet eyes gentle as he looked upon the family that his queen loved so much. Nine tails swayed like the mighty banners that showed proudly of the great power he harbored. The sight was one so rare to behold that every instance of perceiving this whole scene, this whole spiritual realm as mere imagination, was long out the window. “The woods and wilds are my home and I take care of all living life to exist here. From the oldest redwood to the smallest hatching. All life is under my watch and such is what Yugi vowed to protect beside me with the wakening of the fae heart to rest so deep behind his mortal coil. But I had agreed that he shall not be one with this world until he lives a full life beside you both. This world you see...you will become part of it as my gift once you have drawn the last breath of mortal life. To become spirits of my court and live a new and eternal life with sights only imagined in the human realm. So is the Inari King’s will for his woodland queen.” Atemu spoke, the forest around them responding with the rattle of leaves on the spurs above and the wind to caress them lovingly, the scent a blend of all seasons even when the forest still radiates with the spirit of autumn.</p>
<p>Reichiru gasped at the declaration, looking into the fox’s eyes as if she expected it to be nothing but a lie somewhere. To live to the kitsune way of tricks just to leave her hopeful that she would be able to stay with her son even after she passed on. But the scarlet gaze held no lie in them. They had a place among his woods. A place in which their lives can be reborn anew as the honored fae of his court. They were well off before they even knew of Yugi’s marriage to the kitsune king. Sugoroku ran a hand over his beard, pleased by the new outtake of his future and looked to Reichiru. “I think Atemu has proven well enough he is the perfect match for Yugi. He had thought ahead about family, had been patient to let him finish school and graduate. He took care of him secretly when we knew nothing and has been nothing but honest. It is strange still to think of a spirit that we thought was folklore to be married to a human being but one has to remember, those very same folklore tales always spoke of humans marrying spirits and those spirits finding themselves happy.”</p>
<p>Reichiru had no argument to make at the elder’s words. Her son was happy with the choices he made. Yugi chose far beyond any human and chose well indeed. And it only continued to prove itself as she watched Yugi whisper into the fox’s ear, said fox grinning towards whatever request he had of him and saw true happiness. The mother saw how they frolic through the forest, how they chased and played and tumbled among the grass like foxes, Yugi fitting into such a role seamlessly. She heard the delighted laughter of her child as Atemu gave him wet kisses across the cheek. It was like seeing Yugi as a child again, of vibrant eyes and bright smiles, cheeks aglow with absolute joy of a new toy or game except this was in the presence of someone he loved so much. Atemu brought that sight back to Reichiru and she didn’t dare to speak ill about her son's one true love. They lost track of time but slowly, the illusion faded like a dream, Yugi returning to sit on the log that was once their couch as the bell rang one last time, Atemu making his departure into the wilds of the illusion he created. When her eyes opened, it was if all she witnessed was a mere dream. They were all together in the living room, the presence of Atemu gone like he was never there.</p>
<p>Was the inari king real? Her eyes turned to Yugi, still in the same wear he had for dinner and Sugoroku in the armchair that he took prior. Reichiru herself was laid out on the couch as she had been upon passing out moments ago. Plum eyes looked to the clock next, seeing hardly a change in time. What felt like hours in the forest was but minutes in the real world. Was that all a dream? Was he even...real? The answers to the questions burdening her thoughts came in the form of an autumn breeze, carrying the laughter of both king and queen in their kingdom, a bell sounding off in the distance. “Atemu thanks you both.” Reichiru jumped at the sound and glanced over to Yugi who was smiling just as warm as she remembered from the dream. So it wasn’t a dream as she initially thought. “He had to go home but he thanks you for your blessing and your hospitality. Hopefully, you won’t mind him visiting again.”</p>
<p>Reichiru couldn’t say no to his face and smiled. Of course...</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>When the kitchen was cleaned up and the two off to bed, Yugi headed into his room, closing the door with a hand resting against the wood. He was happy the evening played out as he hoped. Atemu was introduced and welcomed as part of the family. They understood the reason behind Yugi's relationship and marriage with the inari king and knew they have a place in his kingdom. And best of all...</p>
<p>“...I thought you went home, you silly fox.” A laugh came from the bed, Yugi turning to see the king sitting on the edge as he commented he couldn’t leave without a goodbye kiss. Yugi walked over and sat beside him. “Is that all? Really?" Atemu smirked, leaning forward. “Do you wish for more? Seems I turned my sweet queen into a little minx~” Yugi giggled but leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. Atemu wasn’t completely wrong but the very same, he knew when to ask for certain favors and mean them. The king was indeed there just for a goodbye kiss and when they parted, Yugi could feel the flutter of a gentle gale and the brush of frost with his departure. See you tomorrow, was the kind whisper on the air, Yugi opening his eyes to see a pretty little lotus on his pillow.</p>
<p>Slender fingers picked up the lotus, scenting the blossom with a soft smile. “Goodnight, my dashing king.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>full credits for this lovely and amusing image is thanks to the wonderful <a href="https://masaya90.tumblr.com/"> masaya90</a>! i came across her work and couldn’t help but illustrate this scene cause it was just too much when i wrote it! so please give her a follow for more content and definitely support her with a commission or two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p>
</div><p>Autumn had fully hit Domino, bringing the warm embrace of color unto the concrete jungle that was home. The air was growing chilly to the coming winter and Yugi had begun to change out his summer wear for the winter season. Away with shirts and shorts and in with warm cardigans and sweaters. His game was still progressing nicely with inputs on his phone from Kaiba himself of the development team’s work. Knowing that things were going smoothly with little input on his part that would require him to come in, he was able to enjoy himself and the free time he had. As such, Yugi decided to make a weekend trip to the spirit realm. With the real world taking precedence for some time, he wasn’t able to visit or even have his inari husband over for a house call. Atemu, as always, understood as the real world was first before him.</p><p>After all, this was what he wished of his mate. To live for the present life he still breathed. While any company in his presence was welcomed, the forest king knew well that he couldn’t be present for it all the time. Yugi was grateful but also needed this time for himself. Just him and Atemu. <i>Alone.</i> Yugi smiled to himself, zipping his bag for the trip close before taking a glance to the time. Perfect, just enough time to spare to get to the shrine. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Yugi left his room and headed downstairs. He waved to his mother on his way and his grandfather when he entered the shop. Both bid him a good time, knowing he was safe in Atemu’s hands. It was still quite the experience to know who the youngest of their small family was married to but they welcomed him with open arms and knew well of where Yugi would be. “Tell Atemu I said hello!” Sugoroku called before the door swung shut. I will, Yugi called in reply before he was off for the inari shrine.</p><p>As the young male walked, Yugi took in the sights and sounds of the city. Of the cars driving by taking passengers to their destinations. Of busy storefronts decorated with a little holiday cheer for the upcoming ones. Trees that line the streets with their delightful autumn coloring. Everything was beautiful and Yugi felt appreciative that some beauty still held a place here in the human realm. A smile crossed his face as he skipped merrily along, seeing the shrine in its perfected glory, a few offerings of inarizushi sitting beside the fox statue to grace the gate. Looking upon the shrine, Yugi felt pride swell within. Of all the hard work that went into restoring such a timeless relic left to rot by a careless and selfish maiden. He hopes she roams while reflecting on her cruel ways for not only tricking the people of the city but also letting a shrine guarded by such a powerful spirit see ruin.</p><p>Moving past the statue, Yugi stepped up towards the suzu bell, watching it gleam wondrously in the sunlight. Definitely a beautiful piece of architect to beguile this place and give it the rightful glory it deserved. Hands reached to grasp the red and gold rope, pulling on the soft fibers to ring the bell three times as told to summon the spirit which watches over such a sacred portal. When Yugi stepped back, the slow coil of wind against his back alerted him to Atemu’s arrival. Smiling warmly, the smaller turned towards the wind, feeling arms wrap around him, the powerful scent of pine and maple filling the senses as Atemu greeted him. “What brings you to my shrine today, sweetling?” Yugi brought his head up to receive the kiss awaiting him before telling Atemu that he wanted to spend the weekend with him. “I need a break from the droll of reality for the weekend. Kaiba has the game handled well so I have some free time and wanted to spend it with promising company.” This brought a chuckle from the spirit before agreeing, missing his precious queen but had always promised to never interfere too much in his mortal life when he had work to do.</p><p>It was a sweet gesture to Yugi but also brings a bit of frustration when all he wanted to do is curl up in the warm fur of Atemu’s tails and just forget the human world for a few hours of the day. But that was just the fae heart in him that aches for his king, aches for being so far from him, trapped in the mortal coil until his days end. It was hard to balance the two when one wishes to pull from his very body and be spirited away to where home really was. Head pillowing on the strong chest of his king, Yugi felt at ease with the fingers that came up to thread through the wild mane of hair. “Well if I get to have you for the weekend, I know exactly what to do. Come, come. The land awaits you.” Lifting his queen, bag and all, Atemu was through the torii gate and into the spirit world. The bright colors of autumn were prominent more than they were at home, so much that even the best artisans could never recreate this space if they saw it with their own eyes. Yugi fell in love with the realm’s beauty once again, feeling the winds coil around him and physically lift his body from Atemu’s arm.</p><p>A squeal of joy left him, making Atemu smile before the illustrious mirage faded, rippling obsidian fur meeting Yugi’s eye as he changed from man to fox, tails stretching in all directions before the winds settled him onto Atemu’s back. A shake of the fluffy mane around his neck and Atemu urged Yugi to hold on tight. “A bit of a bumpy ride but I promise to make sure its smooth as possible.” Atemu spoke, darting off into a gallop when he felt slender fingers wrap in his pelt. Yugi was alive with the call of the woods and wilds, to feel the wind in his hair and the energy of the land surrounding him with its warm embrace. The realm welcomed him with caresses of their fronds against his skin and fallen leaves swirling a merry dance around the king and queen as Atemu ran. A sparrow came to fly beside them, soon joined by the cardinal and blue jay, tweeting a song to welcome their queen after so long. Yugi bowed his head to them before seeing they were cresting a large hill. When he looked out, he saw rolling fields of gold that swayed under the breeze, making the entire expanse look like a giant ocean.</p><p>His eyes glittered in awe of the sight, Atemu smiling when he felt the pure joy in his queen to see more of their world that will soon be his to rule. Look upon your realm, my queen, Atemu spoke passionately and Yugi did. He saw everything from the hill from the rolling fields to the river that stretched out into the horizon. The mountainous strip that lined their territory and the bright sun that kept the land thriving. There were no words to express how he felt but Atemu knew it well enough and was happy that his kingdom pleased his queen. A mighty falcon cried from the skies and Atemu grinned as he squared his shoulders. “Fancy a race with my most loyal of subjects? Xerxes wants to test his speed with me.” Yugi grinned, always up for a challenge, nodded his consent. With a delightful howl, Atemu called upon the falcon that circled above. He responded with just as much enthusiasm, flying low and when the tips of his wings brushed Atemu’s ear, they were off. Yugi took what little knowledge he knew of horseback riding from the races his grandfather liked to watch on occasion, keeping himself low and parallel to Atemu’s back as he ran like the very presence of the winds he commanded.</p><p>A glance to his side had the young male see the falcon keeping pace with him, falling behind just a hair but didn’t lose speed or grace as he flew. Such a magnificent bird and Yugi hoped they would be introduced properly when the race was over. The wind whipped Yugi’s hair as Atemu soon surpassed Xerxes, body a dark speck in the vast field before they soon reached their finish line. Another grove awaited them, Atemu slowing to a stop before the beautiful golden maidenhair trees, fan-like leaves a rich and vibrant color against the bright blue sky. Yugi couldn’t help the gobsmacked expression on his face, only shaken from it as Xerxes gave a titter of defeat as he came in low. “Now, now. I expect no pouting of my finest falcon. You are in the audience of your queen who hasn’t met you yet.” Atemu chided playfully, laying down so Yugi could climb from his back. Yugi did so, adjusting the strap of his duffel, the moment he was off allowing Atemu to don his human form.</p><p>Holding an arm out for Xerxes to perch, the falcon did so, piercing gaze soft as he looked to Yugi who stepped close once the falcon was settled. “Xerxes, meet your woodland queen and my dearest bride, Motou Yugi. He still has place in his realm but soon, he will be here to join us as kitsune.” Xerxes gave a kind tilt of his head before bowing reverently in Yugi’s presence. The queen smiled, reaching to caress the falcon’s breast with gentle fingers, feather soft against his fingertips. Yugi never got close to a bird before, much less a falcon, so being so close to Xerxes was exciting. Yugi asked if there was a tale between Atemu and Xerxes and his king smiled. A whimsical tale, he answered playfully, ushering Yugi along into the forest. As they walked, Atemu told his tale, of how he raised Xerxes by hand long ago. He was a feisty little peregrine, even as a babe, but eventually had settled to the inari king’s presence, growing to become his most faithful only second to the vast generation of foxes that have lived in his realm since his ascension.</p><p>“You’ll meet them soon. They would be ecstatic to see their queen and be your messengers all over.” Atemu spoke kindly, Yugi nodding with joy of meeting them someday. Atemu continued his story, of how Xerxes grew into the fine falcon that presented himself with grace and speed far beyond others. “He outspeeds the wise owls and prideful hawks as a juvenile and trained well to catch the speediest rabbit. He is my best and brightest and soon, you too will command his might in the skies.” Yugi couldn’t believe the words but knew Atemu wouldn’t lie to him. His king did say he’d teach him falconry someday so what better way to learn than with his most trusted. When they stopped, Yugi caught sight of a burrow entryway leading deep underground and could only assume that this was a pathway to Atemu’s home. So used to being out in the open, he didn’t think to ask if Atemu had a place personal just to him and there it was. Another stroke of the falcon’s breast and soon, Xerxes was off with a cry to hunt and Yugi was led down into the burrow.</p><p>Slabs of wood made stairs out of the packed dirt, clearly there to keep the ground from crumbling underfoot, the hollow sparsely lit until they got deeper where lit paper lanterns of enchanted fox fire illuminated the way. Roots of the maidenhair above filled the walls, strong and elegant as they were woven into the soil before the walls began to smooth out and look more man-made. They reached solid ground and what awaited Yugi’s eyes now was nothing short of breathtaking. The interior was no mere fox burrow but bedecked in glamor that reminded Yugi of a palace. Gilded ivy vines latticed the walls while smooth river stones made the pathways around the sizable room, mossy terrain taking over what wasn’t covered. Luminous crystals wound with roots lit the ceiling like starlit diamonds while aged trunks were carved with picturesque scenery, of winding rivers, large fields and dense copse of trees. A large archway led into a sitting area, the mossy carpet ending to polished hardwood, one section having a small library ensconced in the wall from what he could see through the archway.</p><p>Ushered along, Yugi followed beside Atemu, going through the archway into the sitting room, seeing it moderately furnished with a loveseat set in mahogany and dark green cushions. A macramé tapestry hung on the wall, colorful threads making a wondrous scene of fallen leaves and feathers, polished stones tied to the ends just as he remembered the table runners from the feast. More hallways led into deeper parts of the burrow, each room personalized from the kitchen with a high scaled brick oven, wooden cabinets with marvelous mosaic glass doors, marble countertops, controlled temperature ice box and working plumbing, the dining room with a polished oak table and four high back chairs with emerald green cushions to guest rooms aplenty, spaced nicely from one another. And the pièce de résistance, a large communal washroom that hardly looked out of place for something that was deep underground. The entire washroom looked like it came straight from a fantasy storybook that spoke of faery springs with pure, clear waters, glowing mushrooms and flowers and teardrop gems bright with their own inner light.</p><p>None of that was expressed here except for the spring which was a large, inground pond with cattails and lily pads thriving in the space. The surrounding stone masonry was fieldstone meticulously arranged around the outer edge, more moss and bits of clover providing itself as soft carpeting while bamboo partitions cut the view to allow a space for changing. Handmade baskets filled with potted ferns were nestled in the corner, multitudes of cushions that looked inviting and clearly fitted for the form of a comfortable inari king in full vulpine form. “Do you like it?” Atemu asked, grinning cheekily as he saw the dazzled look in his queen’s eyes. If he thought this was the best sight, he’d be in for a treat once he led him to where he’d be staying. “It’s...it’s...I don’t have any words to even begin to say how gorgeous this place is!” One would dare to call this place unnatural as with most underground lakes, while holding beauty for their locations, could never compare to this.</p><p>But the management! Yugi couldn’t imagine what went into keeping the waters looking so clean and practically unused but this was also Atemu he was talking about. A spirit with a menagerie of powers at his fingertips. Yugi was sure that Atemu had his ways to keep the water free of pollutants and contamination for being so far underground and from other major sources. When Yugi had viewed enough of the bathing chamber, he was led out and off down a winding path, the path itself decorated with numerous bits of regalia. Ancient swords, authentic woodblock prints and dozens upon dozens of trinkets handmade with care. Yugi suspected those were gifts from the other spirits that lived under Atemu’s rule, easily seeing one made by Judai’s hand off the bat. When Atemu stopped, Yugi followed, seeing a long, velvet curtain black as night with silver foxes threaded in a mystical dance.</p><p>“And this, sweetling, is my quarters. I think you’ll love this room~” Yugi giggled, knowing what was going through his king’s head as he spoke before the curtain was pulled back. The sight of the large room was like everything else in the king’s expansive underground home. Pillars of birch made home as decorative columns, small hollows in the wood that held candles providing modest light to the room. Simply furnished with a vanity, wardrobe and bed, what really caught the eye was the apothecary room through another archway. It was full of greenery with a large shelf holding bottles of different medicines, potions and oils. The table within was laden with tools, vials and books with pressed flowers, leaves and berries settled to a corner. “That, my sweet dove, is my little haven of healing.” Atemu declared as he stepped into the room with Yugi following, not even registering the bag slipping from his shoulders and into the king’s hand so he could set it on the furs of his nest.</p><p>“It’s wonderful, Atemu. This stuff is the things you’d only see in movies.” Yugi whispered as he walked into the room and looked around. He touched nothing as he didn’t want to disturb any of the work that Atemu had set up but could feel the very energies of the space cloak him in a therapeutic veil. Stopping at the table, Yugi looked out the archway to Atemu who was unpacking his things for his queen, asking questions of the items he worked on when he wasn’t overseeing the land. Atemu responded with ease, that he worked on medicines and balms, teas and potions. Items to heal, soothe and energize. He dabbled in all manners of medicinal practice and herbal studies, often imbued with magic to give a boost in the effects of the completed solution. “To ensure the health of my gentry and court, I always upheld making anything that is necessary to keep my people thriving. Even those that aren’t directly under me come to ask for something. Of course, not all my work is to promote healing~”</p><p>Yugi could hear it in his tone and knew well what he meant. Side experiments, he called them playfully as he stepped into the room now. Moving to the shelf of bottles, he sift through them before finding one in particular, a beautiful crystal decanter filled with a rosy liquid. “You’ll get one taste of this fragrance but more will come later.” Yugi nodded, watching Atemu remove the stopper and brought the bottle to him. He took one whiff of the scent and was encumbered with tranquility. The blend was full bodied and strong, holding a presence so warm and inviting. Yugi may not know what Atemu blended to make such a fragrant oil but whatever it was, he absolutely loved it. A smile crossed Atemu’s face, speaking softly that more is to come later, placing the stopper back in place and the bottle back on the shelf. “Now, it’s hardly mid-afternoon. Why don’t I prepare some lunch then we can go to the archery range to practice.”</p><p>Yugi was in complete agreement with the plan, following after his king.</p><p>0</p><p>A filling meal of roasted venison, vegetables and fresh squeezed berry juice and the two were out from the burrow and off to the archery range where Yugi practiced with all he had, invigorated by the delicious meal and the presence of his loving husband. Atemu watched him, hardly needing to say a word to guide as Yugi had grown more confident in his posture when wielding the longbow and arrow together. His first shot missed the mark but didn’t allow himself to be deterred. They practiced well into the late afternoon, pausing to rest when Yugi had finally hit the target. It wasn’t a bullseye but there was a sense of joy to have hit the nailed circle of wood even at the very edges. They sat by the riverbank to rest, Yugi nestled in Atemu’s tails as they chatted quietly. “I know plenty of spirits and fae live in the lands but I don’t see them often. Do they live far from this part of the forest?” Yugi had questioned, the idea niggling his thoughts for some time.</p><p>He knew well that many animals roam about openly but in comparison to the large celebration and the amount of spirits that had been there in attendance, he never saw them outside of that. Atemu chuckled as he spoke. That the spirits and fae were all around him but Yugi had to stretch out through his fae heart to see them. “If I summon them, they will appear without issue. But you must remember the duality of your heart. The human heart cannot perceive as easily as the fae heart does. But in our realm, you have no need to hide. Open yourself to your fae heart. It calls to you.” Yugi nodded, never thinking about that in such a way. It was so obvious even as certain times, he felt the unconscious tug. Felt the need to come here and just be within this telluric space. His fae heart calls for the spirit realm, to indulge in a place untouched by man. Yugi never meant to ignore it, just that free time was limited with his project being made.</p><p>Atemu knew this and understood it as he always does but wouldn’t excuse that it was needed to follow the pull of the spirit realm when his fae heart desires it. Arms came to settle about his waist, Atemu’s head resting over his shoulder. “Open your heart to the spirits, dove. Allow your fae heart to be free temporarily from the mortal coil.” Yugi let the thrumming baritone wash through his body like the calming river they sat beside, taking in a gentle breath and released it. A warmth began to pool inside, starting from his chest then expanded through the rest of his body. It tingled pleasantly, fueled further by Atemu’s soothing voice. Feel the breath of the earthen mother in your breast, he uttered, leading Yugi through it like a dance. Hands slid over exposed skin, the touch electrifying as the spiraling nova of spiritual energy filled every bit of the young male in the king’s arms. Atemu urged him further, coaxing Yugi to reach deep and when he did, all of his senses flared open to allow everything in.</p><p>Violet hues flew open with a heady gasp and when his gaze grew clear from the haze it briefly fell into, he saw her. By the trees was a small sprite, her moss green skin speckled with mud. A dress woven with leaves covered most of her form and feet laid bare to the elements that did little to harm, wide brown eyes gazing at the king and queen with curiosity. Yugi blinked as he watched her, feeling a chuckle against his back before reaching out with a hand. “Come now, don’t be afraid of your queen. He sees you now.” A sparkle of delight lit her eyes as she pulled from the tree and made her way over, bowing before the two in greeting. Yugi smiled, looking to Atemu who nodded for him to do as he wished, giving him enough permission to pull away to greet the forestling to grace their presence.</p><p>To think, Yugi would have never known about this without Atemu’s guidance. That those wistful pains he felt was the need to open his fae heart to the spirit world and see all the inhabitants that his human heart was left blind to. And she wasn’t the only one that came as more began to show from the tanuki ladies who chittered delightfully to see Yugi again to the shaggy ookami, pelts of their canine forms slung over their shoulders. A wise old kame gave a hearty laugh to shake his rotund belly, algae ridden shell leading him to be hunched over as he spoke with the king. This was their gentry, Atemu informed Yugi, and they all came to see their queen. Yugi couldn’t believe it and the very same, felt ashamed. They waited so long, likely since the festival, for him to see them and never bothered to do the one thing his body had clearly urged since becoming Atemu’s bride and queen.</p><p>“I-I apologize deeply to you all.” Yugi began, bowing his head. “I’m sure you all have been around me, watching me and hoping that I’d see. But I never did...but don’t think that means I was ignoring you! I was just foolish and didn’t listen to the one thing that is a part of me now.” The spirits smiled before the young sprite took one of his hands. They understood, she spoke kindly, as Atemu told them all. They knew he wouldn’t be fully in their presence as a spirit himself until the end of his days so it was understandable he abided by his mortal heart even in the spirit realm. “Besides, we treat any time you spend with our king as your Nesting.” Yugi blinked at the term before looking to Atemu for an explanation. The king chuckled, speaking that the Nesting was the time where both king and queen were alone, to love and cherish their time together and strengthen their bonds to ensure fitful rule over their kingdom.</p><p>“The more we love, the more our subjects will know we will never falter in our rule. They will know us to keep the peace and protect this realm together. They will know we will keep our home thriving, taking care of the woods and wilds and keep everything bountiful. As long as we love each other, the earthen mother will know I chose well in my queen as my queen will always love me.” Such passionate words made Yugi’s heart thrum with joy, turning to Atemu to hug him tight, the small sprite clapping happily as others nodded in satisfaction. As long as their queen loved their king, they had no need to fear an unjust rule.</p><p>0</p><p>As night began to fall, Atemu and Yugi returned back to the burrow. Yugi had enjoyed the time between getting to know the spirits and doing a bit more archery practice, feeling a whole new lightness in his body and soul with his fae heart opened to the spirit realm. Atemu was pleased to see such elation in his queen and only knew more was to follow. This was just one day of their weekend together and Atemu had much planned for them to enjoy it starting with a fine dinner course followed by a luxurious bath, ending off with a full body massage. With such time passed between visits, Atemu wanted to spoil Yugi during his stay and would spare no expense to ensure his queen’s enjoyment while in his burrow. “Go put your feet up and curl with a nice book. I have many scriptures, novels and tomes collected over the decades. I’m sure something there will charm you.” Yugi nodded as he ran along, making Atemu smile before heading off for the kitchen.</p><p>The king already knew what he wished to prepare and it would be a feast fitting his queen. Yugi looked through the titles of some of the books before finding one that tickled his fancy, plucking it from the bookshelf and sat down in the plush loveseat to read. The book was a sizable compendium of spirits and the folklore surrounding them, Yugi eager to read up on them so he’d know what to do with those of his court and gentry. It would do him no good to know nothing of the spirits and the needs they require to thrive. He was sure Atemu would teach that himself but no harm in learning a bit ahead before his king finished the lesson of his subjects. Time flew by, the delectable scents from the kitchen stirring hunger pangs in his belly but knew Atemu would come retrieve him once everything was ready. As he was lost to the text in the compendium, Yugi’s mind was fueled with knowledge that even the folklore books at home failed to highlight.</p><p>Everything was in depth, from biology to habitats, behaviors and pastimes. All of it was catalogued nicely in elegant script that Yugi praised whoever took the time to write all this out in descriptive detail. So engrossed in the tales, he didn’t hear Atemu approach behind him, the spirit smirking as he leaned forward. The vulpine face to settle beside Yugi examined the text written before he finally spoke. A fine piece of literature, isn’t it? The voice to come had Yugi jump, even knowing it was just the two of them, Atemu had appeared so quietly he forgotten he was there or, to be accurate, in the kitchen making dinner. “Atemu!” Yugi squeaked, making his husband laugh jubilantly before the warm fur nuzzled into his cheek.</p><p>“You were invested so much, I couldn’t help myself. So, enjoy my handiwork?” Yugi looked between Atemu and the compendium in his hands, asking the obvious question and Atemu nodded. Being able to live for so long, of course he’d write a detailed piece about the life and welfare of his subjects. “A queen who cared not for the people but the power would know nothing about how to treat the spirits. So it makes me delighted you’re taking this time to know about them.” Atemu stated warmly, rounding the loveseat and sitting beside Yugi. Yugi smiled as he closed the book. Of course he was going to learn about the spirits that lived there. He wanted to know everything and more about their world, knowing it was vast and expressive with so much to see and do.</p><p>Atemu smiled at his enthusiasm, leaning down to rub noses with his queen, making him giggle as whiskers tickled baby soft skin before Yugi chanced placing a kiss on his muzzle. This had Atemu grinning, bright canines showing behind dark lips before he stood. Dinner awaits my queen, he spoke, holding a hand to Yugi and he took it, smiling to his husband before following the spirit into the dining hall. When they arrived, a spread took over the polished oak. Warm biscuits with pressed strawberry jam and butter sitting beside the wooden bowl were paired with dumplings steaming in a bamboo basket. The main dish consisted of a bubbling pot of sukiyaki, the delicious broth titillating the senses and Yugi couldn’t wait to have some. Taking their seats, Yugi looked to Atemu with pleading eyes. “May I?” Atemu smiled and nodded. Yugi returned the smile before giving his blessing for the meal.</p><p>He thanked the earthen mother for their bounty, her blessing to allow Yugi into the realm and be worthy of his place at Atemu’s side. He was thankful deeply that his prayers were answered, even the one that went unknown for the love and comfort he had now was something he could only dream of. When Yugi finished, he opened his eyes to the warm scarlet that gazed at him lovingly. “A wonderful blessing, sweetling. Our earthen mother will be happy to such thanks and praise.” Atemu spoke, making a soft blush cross Yugi’s cheeks. It was only fair as she had little reason to respond to his summon, much less Atemu himself that day at the shrine. “I’d come even if she begs me not. Your prayer was pure and honest. It’s been a while since I heard such and was worth my presence in person, especially with that selfish miko about.” With a gesture, Atemu offered Yugi the first pick from the pot and he smiled before picking up the chopsticks and took what he wished.</p><p>Dinner was a peaceful affair, Yugi enjoying all that Atemu made, finding himself full and content after his fourth dumpling, a couple rolls slathered in jam and butter and two bowls of sukiyaki. A satiated smile met Atemu’s eye and the king smiled, standing from the table and rounded over to his queen. “Come, let’s get your nightwear and have a bath. I know you want to enjoy the lake.” Yugi nodded, raising his arms and was easily lifted into Atemu’s as he walked off. Fingers thread through the plush, dark mane of fur around his king’s neck under the bell collar to jingle softly with his movement, marveled at its softness like the tails he loves to sleep in, making a smile cross the narrow muzzle as he reached the bedroom. Set upon his feet allowed the king to fetch his queen a change of clothes to set out over the furs before the two were out again and heading off towards the washroom. When they arrived, Atemu had Yugi strip from his day clothes. Yugi did so, watching as Atemu knelt before the pool and tested the waters. It was a bit chilled but a gentle push of fingers over the surface had his magic course through the pool and left Yugi amazed as the water soon had a light coil of steam waft from its surface.</p><p>The magic Atemu had at his disposal was magnificent and could only imagine how his own would be once he was kitsune as well. Discarding the last of his garments, Yugi stepped up to the pool, getting a side glance from the other who smiled and allowed him to step in, a hand running over his fur before the change was immediate, the welcoming face he loved so returning. It didn’t take long for Atemu to join with him, tails trailing through the water like beautiful black koi fish with flowing gossamer fins of red. Heading towards the center of the pool, he ducked himself into the clear waters, coming back up to sluice the water from the drenched mane and Yugi followed suit. Sufficiently damp, Atemu moved to a small alcove hidden in the stone, the small space holding a sizable collection of bottles. Each one held a fragrant soap oil created by Atemu’s hand.</p><p>Humming in pleasant consideration, he found one he personally enjoyed, picking up the bottle from the others and closed up the alcove to set the bottle on top. Yugi was soaking in the warm water, completely content which had the other smirking a bit. He was relaxed now but Atemu had more in store for his sweet queen. By the time they were to retire, Yugi would be a puddle of goo after he’s done all he had planned. Well, no time to lose! Placing a palm on the water’s surface, Atemu grinned as he curled his fingers into the water like it was cloth and pulled. The reaction was immediate, Yugi’s floating form tugged by the sudden current to bring him to Atemu. The queen giggled softly, knowing of his husband’s doing and relaxed in the swirling waters around his body, light streams running over his chest and stomach as he was pulled along. When he reached the other, a warm smile met the scarlet gaze. “Hello.” Yugi greeted playfully. Atemu laughed before returning the greeting, asking if he was ready to be bathed. Yugi nodded, soon brought from the water and sat on the edge of the pool.</p><p>Atemu moved to settle behind him, bringing the bottle with him and got to work. The callused hands to run over his form was a touch so familiar and Yugi couldn’t help the sounds to escape his throat as Atemu worked. The oil was slick upon his skin, the fragrance a culmination of wildberries and mint and held a number of properties that Yugi felt immediately. The cooling kiss of mint left him feeling refreshed and tingling, the wafting scent of wildberries aromatic and relaxing to the senses. Yugi closed his eyes and let himself get lost to the caresses of his husband, feeling fingers run over arms and legs, over pectorals and hips. A sigh of pure bliss left his lips then a gasp when fingers trailed just barely between his thighs. It would take a blind man to not know what Atemu aimed to do but planned no further than to wash for now.</p><p>There was still one task he had planned in mind once they were back in his room so the king was patient as he bathed his queen. Yugi was drowning deep in Atemu’s care, of his skillful hands and calming atmosphere as his head tilted back to rest upon a shoulder. Atemu chuckled, lips resting upon a slender throat. A playful refusal and Atemu grinned. “No?” He breathed, hot breath playing against moonlit skin. “No.” A smirk crossed the king’s lips. So it was a challenge his queen wished to issue? Fine, he’ll play along. Lips caressed light upon the slender column, a bite here, a lick there. All the while, hands continued their work, washing and cleansing the petite body trapped lovingly in their grasp. Breath quickened in a small chest, heart fluttering like the quick witted hummingbird in search of nectar. Desire ran through his blood, practically singing but Yugi didn’t cow to the needful feeling yet. But damn if he didn’t admit to ignore it was a trial by fire that he was slowly losing. A bite along the junction between neck and shoulder and Atemu questioned him again.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>He was slipping. Good. A kiss pressed to the red bite, nose trailing along the hairline against the back of his neck, feeling his queen tremble to the touch. Hands moved toward his back, running more of the soap oil in teasing trails along his spine and a particular spot had Yugi arch with a titillating gasp. Still ever playful, Atemu ran fingers over the spot, knowing he was tearing down the walls Yugi tried to keep strong to his affectionate touch under the guise of washing. Just a bit more prodding and...</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Damn it, Atemu...<i>yes.</i>”</p><p>The breathless whisper paired with the sharp bite of a lost game had a warm laugh leave the king, finishing his work and settling his queen in the water. Later was the whisper to come from the other, making Yugi pout with wound up tension but sunk into the pool instead to hide it, making Atemu smirk, taking more oil to wash up. Yugi watched as his king worked, water sloshing over his form as he rinsed away the soap before seeing that Atemu was obviously keeping to washing his tails last. It was understandable as their voluminous amount would take him time to get through each of the nine tails then a wicked thought played at the back of his mind. Two can play at the seduction game. Standing from the pool, Yugi moved back to Atemu, reaching for the bottle that sat beside him, catching the side glance the other gave.</p><p>“Just going to wash your tails. Two pair is better than one.” Yugi offered with a smile, the playful edge just hidden enough that Atemu didn’t catch on as quick as he would, agreeing to the offer as he continued, tails fanned out around Yugi. Tipping the bottle, he let the soap oil drip over the soaked fur, fingers nimbly running through the plush fur and lathering with light suds. The work was gentle and innocent to start, Atemu none the wiser as Yugi made it through four of his tails before stopping on the fifth. A grin passed soft lips, pouring the soap over it but instead of working as he would, fingers moved to the base where tawny skin met obsidian fur and rubbed. Atemu sat up quick, back straight and ears alert. “What are you up t—” Was all the king could get out before those fingers began to play. It was no strange feat that this worked as Yugi was once warned for his wandering fingers before when they teased along his back and tails.</p><p>Why, one could ask? The story began when Atemu was but a one tailed kitsune. As he grew with the centuries, the one tail would split into two and so forth until he topped off at nine. Now, for all tails, they shared the same sensitivity to touch but that was to the untrained. For his precious queen, Yugi knew the anatomy deeper and knew just what drove his husband feral. This was one. The fifth tail was his original tail of the count and thus is the one that is connected by the tail bone, leaving it to be the most sensitive when touched right and that right is solely for one person. A person who was currently using that right to his advantage. Atemu, of regal presence and posture, had collapsed to his queen’s touch. His back was rigid with tails sweeping along the moss and clover floor while the last was trapped in his queen’s arm as his other hand continued to play.</p><p>Oh Yugi was a tricky one but only fair considering who he learned from. His precious queen was innocent of face but never of action when the situation benefitted in his favor. Just like now. Atemu was sure time felt lost to him the moment Yugi had stopped his fun that only spanned a mere two minutes. When he turned to his grinning queen, ears flicked back as a grin of his own slipped over his face. A wise payback but you only roused the beast from its cage, Atemu purred, enjoying the squeak of his queen trying to escape only to find themselves tumbling back into the pool. Wide violets met searing scarlet before their lips met underwater, their kiss deep but brief before they surfaced again with promise to finish up the remaining tails quickly before heading off to the bedroom.</p><p>0</p><p>When their bath was finished, Atemu had flicked a tablet into the water made to purify the pool for its next use before grabbing two warm towels to settle around them. Leading Yugi back to the bedroom, he had his queen lay across the furs before waltzing into the apothecary to grab the decanter he had shown Yugi earlier. Head pillowed on his arms, Yugi watched Atemu walk back in, setting the item on the table before gathering what was needed after. Nightwear for both was set on the chair though a part of him felt that the attire would be unnecessary for the night if what he expects to happen does. The bed dipped to the presence of the other, Yugi turned to face him and smiled which was returned. “Fancy a massage?” Yugi nodded, the idea of a massage sounding heavenly. With a minor adjustment and the towel unwrapped to settle over his lower back and legs, Atemu picked up the decanter and pulled off the stopper.</p><p>“Truly, I am delighted you have come to spend the weekend with me, dove. I know you have your work and I vowed to not pester when you have your beautiful game in the works but I hate the time that keeps up separated.” Atemu confessed, pouring the oil along his shoulders and set the bottle back on the table. Yugi pouted, speaking that Atemu would never pester him. It isn’t as if the other came to deliberately interrupt him or his work whether it was at home or at the development department. Even for all the mild jokes of playing tricks in the department, the spirit would never do such a thing. The game was especially important to his queen and all Atemu wished is for it to see the success that he knew was deserving for all the work Yugi put into it. Atemu smiled, hands moving to begin the massage, heels of his palms working slow to unravel days of tense and pinched muscle that Yugi didn’t even think he had.</p><p>A moan escaped before he could hide it, making the spirit smirk again. “Feel good?” Atemu teased, continuing his work along his shoulders and down his back. Yugi didn’t have to say anything, the sounds to flutter from deep down enough of a response to know Atemu was doing a fine job of unknotting many of the hidden aches and pains the smaller male didn’t know he had storing up. And it was fair that he should’ve known the few times he held himself hunched over a desk looking over contracts and schematics for the delicate framework for the projector that would play the game. Atemu was diligent with his work, pinpointing any tense muscle with ease and unraveling them as easily as he would Yugi in the throes of an intimate embrace. The smaller male was thankful of his husband’s skillful hands, all the tension melting away like frost under the winter sun.</p><p>If Yugi wasn’t careful, he’d fall asleep to the touch but Atemu wouldn’t allow him. After the bath, there was no hiding the intimate need both craved, especially after the time they’ve been apart which led to the reason for Yugi coming for a weekend getaway. The woodland queen wanted to reconnect deep with his inari king, to be wrapped in his embrace and loved. To give his part of the blessing to the earthen mother, to the spirits and fae as they consummate their growing bonds among the lands that always ask to see their king at his happiest. Yugi didn’t want to disappoint by being away far longer than he wished and wanted to use this weekend not just for himself but for Atemu as well. A groan left him when Atemu hit a particularly nasty knot, the spirit apologizing in kind with a soothing kiss to the spot before moving further down along his back, working with tender care until he finished.</p><p>Roll over was the soft command as Atemu moved, allowing Yugi the room to settle upon his back. Once in place, Atemu was back with comforting hands and more of the fragrant oil that was so close to bringing Yugi into the embrace of slumber. He didn’t know what blend Atemu used but it was certainly potent. Down his chest and along his arms, Atemu did exceptional work, humming a soft tune of healing as he moved. Yugi smiled as each hand was taken gently into his, a kiss to the back of them and on his palms before he eased a little tension from them from hours of typing code and emails. Further along, while missing the most vital of spots for the moment, the king ran hands down slender legs, a few knots here and there from standing and observing work but the real strain was his feet.</p><p>They took the real punishment of his standing and the moment knuckles gently dug into the instep did he feel it hard. A painful whine broke free, soothed by Atemu hushing him with gentle words mixed into his forest hymn. When he felt everything melt away, Yugi felt his body just mold heavily into the furs and sighed in content. Nothing felt better than a full body massage by such talented hands. Violet hues drifted close for only a moment before a presence settled over him, opening them to see warm scarlet gaze back. Just looking into those eyes was enough to read the silent question in them and reached up to wrap his arms around Atemu’s neck. A smile spread over his face as he leaned in close.</p><p>“Good, I was worried you’d rather sleep than finish the night the way we both wish for.” Yugi chuckled, whispering that it would do them no good to not bless the earthen mother for all she does for the spirit realm. “And I must give her my thanks always for giving me you.” The need to talk drifted away as two lips meshed with passion and vigor, long tails swept to douse the candle flames with a cool autumn wind, leaving glittering crystals strung from above to shine like the faraway stars of the night sky above ground.</p><p>0</p><p>The rest of the weekend was spent in bliss. The woodland queen enjoyed his time spent in the spirit realm beside his inari king, to run through fields of gold and practice their archery. To see Xerxes and begin the basics of falconry. To learn to fish, hunt and trap as the king promised once before taking a break to speak with the spiritual folk that came to see their queen. But like all dreams go, they must end. Soon, it was time for Yugi to return to the mortal realm. Oh how he wished not to go but this was all his time could offer for now. Standing outside the torii gate in the mortal realm, Yugi was embraced tight within the arms of his king. The whisper that he didn’t want to leave was heavy on the air without being spoken and Atemu knew how much this ails his poor queen. “I’ll make more time to visit you, sweet dove.” His king whispered, imparting on him a secret.</p><p>There may be no expense of animals in the city as they are in the woods and wilds but he can call upon any manner of creature to deliver a message to him. “All nature will bow to you, my queen. All you have to do is ask anything that sees you. The crow, the squirrel, even a wandering fox. All will listen and get to me your message.” Yugi smiled at this and nodded, sharing one last kiss before he was off for home and Atemu back to the land where he ruled. By the time Yugi returned home, one could tell he was well pampered and cared for in his husband’s home. His skin shone with a radiant glow as if he came back from one of the best spas in Japan after a weekend in Atemu’s care. Yugi knew after that weekend, he would have to really plan more trips to the spirit world, not just for the company of his husband but also to see his people and get acquainted with them.</p><p>When his fae heart calls, Yugi knows to answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nothing like a nice weekend shared between a king and queen~ and we finally get to see Atemu’s home underground. he has places above ground but as a fox, he will certainly make use of underground burrows absolutely furnished and gussied up for his queen. and i bring to you yet another piece commissioned and permission to use, this time by the lovely <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/chiineartist"> ChiineArtist</a> over on DA! simply loved her work as she was the first who helped me bring the image of kitsune!Atemu to life. can’t thank her enough so i will plug in her work and her comic. plz give her a look and if you love it, join her patreon to see more. [don’t fret guys, he only has two tails here cause i always make the offer if all nine tails can’t fit into canvas to get as many to fit without having to adjust~]</p><p>now then, Yugi is beginning his falconry and i feel he is deserving of his own falcon. so i went to research some birds of prey that would be delightful for him to own but i will ask you lovely readers what he should have from the selection i picked out here. Xerxes needs a friend to fly with~</p><p>- Saker Falcon<br/>- Common Kestrel<br/>- Black-Winged Kite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah~ nothing like a riveting tribute to the autumn equinox with a dance~ and of course a personal tribute as well. dont worry...i dont tease it this time~ -laughs- enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>September 22.</i>
</p><p>A day that calls upon the turning of the season. The autumnal equinox which sees the falling leaves and the true spirit of the season to come to life. Colorful foliage decorated the pavement, vibrant hues of red, gold and orange creating a gorgeous carpet welcoming the harvest. Loose sprigs danced in the light breeze, carrying themselves in a whimsical dance before landing softly in the streets to be brought up next by a passing car. Yugi smiled as he looked out his window to see a group of leaves dancing away. Today was a special day, a traveling sparrow told him so. The spirit world was alive with festive cheer as Atemu had something special planned to herald the turning of seasons. Normally, there would be a feast of thanks but as he had expedited that feast as Yugi’s official coronation earlier, he planned something different for the official equinox.</p><p>He would come to fetch Yugi fairly soon and had been waiting since the sparrow’s message. So while his grandfather manned the shop and his mother busy in the kitchen, he sat in his room to watch the dancing leaves pass his window. They spun and twirled, a fleeting call for Yugi to come out and join. Sadly, Yugi couldn’t help but envy them. He knew well he wasn’t a dancer, the briefest he did being when he joined Atemu during the feast. The morose queen knew he was of uncoordinated feet and clumsy balance. He wasn’t of grace and perfection like his king. Yugi could never perform the wild dance as he could but would always welcome watch him. To see Atemu dance traditionally was like watching art. Poetry in motion at its very core. He was like the wind he commanded, airy and ephemeral with the rhythm of the river tide. Strong in step like the tallest redwood yet grounded to the world like the earth and soil. And when he reached the climax, it was a rush of ardent fire.</p><p>All the elements blended into his dance and by the end, Yugi had fallen again for his wondrous king. One day, he mused silently, one day...</p><p>“Yugi! Atemu’s here!” His grandfather called from downstairs, startling from his thoughts but a smile passed his face. Time to see what’s in store for the autumn equinox in the spirit realm. Jumping from his seat, Yugi picked up a light jacket he left lying on the bed for when he was ready to leave and headed out his bedroom. When he arrived downstairs, he saw Atemu in his human illusion talking with Sugoroku. In the elder’s hands was a decorative box of sewn autumn leaves, a cordon made from acorns, pinecones, rose hip and birch shavings like ribbons. The faint scent of maple cakes wafted from the box, making Yugi jealous he was missing out but knew if he asked, Atemu would gladly indulge his sweet tooth. When the king saw his beloved queen, he smiled warmly and open arms welcomed Yugi to dive into them.</p><p>A warm hug made the elder Motou smile and the two parted. “Well you two have fun and take care of each other.” Atemu smiled, bowing to Sugoroku with a promise that Yugi will be well cared for in his hands. Yugi nodded in agreement, knowing well Atemu would never let any harm come to him, especially when it comes to festivities done by his hand. They departed with one final wave, the bell jingling softly as they exited the shop. Yugi snuggled close to Atemu as they started down the street to head to the shrine, the gentle breeze tousling his hair in playful welcome to their hidden queen. “So, what are we going to do for the Autumn Equinox this year?” Atemu grinned as he told Yugi it was a surprise. We’ll still have a feast but of a smaller scale, the king began, but I have something incredibly special planned if you’ll indulge a playful king. Yugi chuckled and agreed, always one to join his king with his silly but wholesome antics.</p><p>“Wonderful~ Then let’s not waste time! Our kingdom awaits!” he spoke daringly before tapping Yugi’s nose playfully. Tag, you’re it~, Atemu teased before he was off down the street. Yugi blinked to the sudden prompt of a game and laughed warmly before chasing after the other male. The two were joyous in their chase, Atemu weaving through the crowd like water and Yugi following the best he could without knocking into someone. Some looked with curiosity while others looked with distaste. Those were the ones that lacked the joy, lacked the spirit of their childhood. Those days were firmly buried under their corporate shells, conformed to the life they have grown into. There was no salvation for them and it disappointed Atemu to see them but if they found the means to thrive, he had no complaints towards their mediocrity. After all, he had his beloved queen who had found a balance between work and fun. He was dedicated to his hard earned game but will always find time to see his king and that was something he appreciated. Yugi didn’t know just how much his proffered time meant to the kitsune.</p><p>Atemu will always know and respect the time Yugi gave for his game but any second he could spare, he put it towards Atemu. The sidewalk slowly cleared of pedestrians as they got closer to the shrine, the bright red of the torii gate seen from the distance with the fox statue prominent at the gate. The gold suzu bell sparkled in the sunlight, the red and gold rope still vibrant in color yet to fade. Yugi admired the shrine, happy to see it standing proud and in the glory it deserves. Atemu smiled, dancing a few steps up the stairs before his mirage faded, black tails with red tips swaying. Yugi clasped his hands in admiration, unable to think of words to express his husband’s talents. To be so clumsy of foot yet Atemu loved so much about him that he forgoes the lack of grace when it came to dancing.</p><p>Alas, if there was one talent Yugi wished to know aside from all that Atemu teaches him from falconry to fishing, it would be to dance. But he could not will himself to ask the other in teaching him so he felt comfortable with just watching his effervescent king to dance for him instead. A hand raised in Yugi’s line of vision, making him look up to the other who held a warm smile. “Come, the land awaits you, my queen.” A smile of his own crossed his face, taking the offered hand and both traveled through the gate and into the inviting embrace of the spirit realm. When they entered, the forest was alive with festive cheer. Falling leaves filled the air like confetti, coasting on the gales fluttering through the trees and out into the vast fields. Birds tittered with their songs, a hawk sounding briefly upon the breeze. Yugi took in a deep inhale, feeling the rich freshness fill every inch of his body, drawing in the calmness of the spirit realm and all of nature.</p><p>Atemu smiled as he watched his queen. It always warms his heart to see how much Yugi enjoys being in the spirit realm, to feel the vitality of the very earth. Atemu would have welcomed his queen easily, transform him into kitsune and have him here forever. But the king wouldn’t go back on his word. Yugi had to enjoy his life in full before living eternally here with him. The king knew his queen wanted to be here more than anything with each moment he comes but not yet. He wasn’t ready. But the years will pass and soon, that time will come where Yugi will be ready to be embraced fully into the spirit realm. The king just had to be patient and still provide the little things to keep his beloved queen happy. “Ready to go? I have everything prepared in the wildflower field.” Yugi nodded, running up beside Atemu as the two began to walk.</p><p>The forests were stunning, warm colors highlighted by the sun, a beautiful and picturesque sight. The trees whispered as kodama slipped from their concealed home. They were practically invisible in the day but Yugi can sense their presence floating around, such a small, near insignificant presence but extremely important to the woods and wilds. They were tree spirits, like the dryad, that were among the forest and served a purpose as protectors to the mighty titans to live there. Yugi always remembered the stories of kodama, remember reading of the tree so huge and ancient in the Nara prefecture that it was herald as one to have lived long enough to have a protective shimenawa settled around its massive trunk. Thinking of it now, he hoped the kodama that lived there were well cared for as they cared for their tree and the life around it.</p><p>Continuing on, Atemu asked Yugi how his game was progressing. Yugi was excitable to say the least, having dropped in for a mild test demo of the virtual models and had been absolutely giddy to see one of his favorites, the Silent Magician, in action. “A long time ago, I had the Black Magician as a fan favorite of mine. My go to would’ve been to see his model but then new sets came out as the game grew and I saw her. Her ability was nice and really spoke to me.” Atemu tilted his head curiously, asking for more about this passionate monster that Yugi grew to love. Yugi smiled and told him everything. That the “LV” type monsters were monsters that leveled up and carried fearsome abilities once they were able to hit their max level. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman both hold a special place in his heart but no more than the magician. She was one that goes unaffected by spell cards when on the field and, to Yugi, he felt that her growth paired with that ability was one he could relate to himself.</p><p>“After all, you have seen it. Seen how my short stature made me a prime target to be picked on, even for high school. But when you came to me, helped me with Ushio, it made me realize I had to grow too. Become immune to the people that wished to hurt me. If I were to be your queen, I have to be strong as one. The Silent Magician was my drive to become that and now, I’m here. With you.” Atemu smiled at the determination of his beloved queen to break out from the shell that once limited his truest potential. Their walk was brief, reaching the wildflower field in no time and when Yugi saw the flowers, a sense of content filled his body. He always loved the fields in bloom. To see the safflower, yarrow and crocus with their colorful petals. The daisies, lilies and violets swayed with the breeze. Maiden silvergrass stood tall from the flowers in small clumps around the field.</p><p>Violet eyes gazed around the expansive field, knowing this would be the last sight of color before it is all washed away in a sea of white with winter to come. But as his gaze passed over the field, something stood out from it all. It was a simple structure, strung up with a garland of woven leaves and branches, a swag made of autumnal dried flowers with a burlap bow stationed in the center. Pinecones and birch shavings threaded through the garland while maple and maidenhair leaves sprinkled the surface of the smooth oak platform. It was a stage, Yugi realized, and was elated at the thought. Atemu was going to perform for the earthen mother! An honor to all to see the wild dance of the inari king. A glorious sight Yugi was ever so happy to see again. He clapped with glee before making his way down into the field, Atemu chuckling at his queen’s enthusiasm before following after him.</p><p>When they both reached the stage, Yugi was dancing on his feet with unveiled excitement. “This is wonderful! A fitting blessing towards the earthen mother!” Yugi spoke jubilantly before he began to wonder to himself. As queen, he had to do his part too. Perhaps he could make something, use the bounties of the forest to offer a cornucopia or table centerpiece. Oh he had so many ideas for the autumn equinox he didn’t hear Atemu calling for him numerous times. The king smirked, stepping forward to take Yugi’s hand while he was preoccupied with his thoughts, leading him onto the stage. “I think I decided on a cornucopia! That would be a wonderful offering, Atemu!”</p><p>“Yugi?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re joining me in the wild dance for the earthen mother.”</p><p>Silence filled the air, a slight breeze passing before Yugi gasped in alarm, trying to argue against it. Join Atemu in the wild dance?! Was he mad?! But the look upon his face said all and while Atemu was one to joke, this was an instance where he wasn’t. His gaze was soft but stern. He wasn’t going to let up on this no matter how much Yugi denied. Yugi would be honored, absolutely honored, but he was terribly ungraceful in the matters of dance. What he succeeded with before during the coronation feast was a matter of the flagrant energy from seeing Atemu dance for the first time coaxing him to join in with no rhyme or reason but to be on the same floor and space as his king. But this was an important event. This was the autumnal equinox, a time to grant contribution to the earthen mother for their harvest from her bounty. Yugi did have a part in this as queen but to be asked to dance with someone of such grace is just asking to make it an insult to her.</p><p>“I can’t, Atemu...please don’t make an embarrassment of me...” Yugi whispered, looking down silently. Atemu tutted softly as he rested a hand under his chin, lifting his head. My beloved queen does not cast his gaze downward, he murmured before kneeling down. “I know how you feel and know it must be embarrassing that I would ask this of you, sweetling, but I believe in you to have the grace and integrity that I have. You have the heart to join me in the wild dance, I took in your energy and vitality when you came to join me before, felt it wanting to blossom into more. Alas, I left it to be a sprout for far too long. Now, I will nurture that sprout and make it bloom.” A thumb caressed a soft cheek, causing Yugi to lean into it with a soft, shuddering sigh. Ok, he agreed, but I apologize in advance for stepping on toes. Atemu gave a warm laugh, bringing Yugi close, whispering that he trusted him.</p><p>The trust of such an indomitable spirit made Yugi’s heart flutter but he was still scared of the outcome. Atemu led, guiding him to the center of the stage. “Follow me.” He spoke, taking a few experimental steps. Yugi did the same but stumbled on the last step. He wanted to quit from that alone but Atemu didn’t allow him such an easy out. With care, he coaxed him to try again. But once more, the poor queen stumbled, nearly hitting the oak wood hard. I can’t do this, Yugi nearly cried. But you can, Atemu refuted. “You’re thinking too hard of your steps, dove. Don’t think. Feel.” Yugi looked to him, watching the fluidity of Atemu’s form as he arched his body, springing into an elegant twirl that stirred the leaves underfoot. Yugi knew for a fact he lacked that elasticity, lacking much in the physical department aside from his bow training but did his best to match.</p><p>“You’re thinking again.” Atemu spoke, ear twitching before stepping in front of his queen. Drawing his hands over his shoulders, fingers danced over the slender slope, up the elegant column of his throat before cupping the rounded face in his hands. Yugi shivered to the pleasant touch before gazing into fiery scarlet. “My dearest sweeting and most beloved queen, I want you to do something for me.” The words were calm, rich and smooth like honey yet burned like an enticing fire. Drawn in, Yugi was open to listen and Atemu spoke, clear as a bell. Cast away all thought, he uttered. Open your fae heart to the elements and hear the music of nature. From the zephyrs that played like flutes to the grasses that strummed like harp strings, all of the earth was their symphonic orchestra. Listen to them, my sweet dove, listen to them as they sing their silent concerti. Embrace their music and let your spirit dance to their harmonies.</p><p>“Bring out the kitsune I see in you, sweetling. Bring out the beautiful ivory fox that lives in you.”</p><p>Like fire, the king’s words seared new life into him. Yugi took in a deep breath, clearing his thoughts and ridding himself of the cloying pressure of all nature watching him. Of their hidden eyes judging his lack of skill to be on par to Atemu. His greatest fear to participate in the wild dance was the inability to not honor the earthen mother that welcomed him, accepted him into her bosom and allowed him the right to pass into the spirit realm as a mortal. When his mind cleared, he could hear nature’s sonatas. The music of earth and sky echoed around him and Yugi took it all in. A playful growl escaped the king as he noted the change, leaning forward to brush soft lips against the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Dance with me, my queen. Dance the wild dance with me.”</p><p>Yugi needed no further coaxing. Standing astride from his king, Yugi matched his starting form with a glance and the smile to grace Atemu’s face was their start. Movement was slow to start then the tempo began to pick up. Yugi kept his mind clear and his body loose, listening to the air hum with spirited music. The grasses danced to a jubilant tune, the zephyrs joining in exultant accompaniment. Bird song was their lyrics and the sun their spotlight as curtains that were the clouds parted to shine down upon the stage. Leaves cavorted around their feet as they moved, the hidden grace of the king’s beloved queen unearthed to show his spectacular finesse. Atemu only took a glance to his sweetling and saw a gorgeous sight to lay before him. Yugi was light upon his feet, never taking a single misstep as he did before out of his own bare fears.</p><p>Golden bangs fluttered as he twirled, willowy form bending and arching with dexterity unseen. The freedom to allow his body movement that was hindered by the stagnant office setting was able to be freed here as with many other talents that went unnoticed. Yugi was indeed a wonderful specimen and too good for the human world. He was certainly fae at heart and Atemu was giddy to have this wonderful treasure as his. His mate, his husband, his beloved queen. The tenacious inferno of their dance grew as their pace picked up, a passionate ardor taking presence and it was this that Atemu wanted Yugi to join him. For this year’s autumnal equinox he wanted to offer their bond to the earthen mother. He wanted her to see how strong their fate was intertwined. Wanted to show that there was no other for the inari king but this beautiful creature with smiles like sunbeams and strength like the daunting sika.</p><p>A creature crafted perfectly for the king that awaited a proper queen, a queen who would love the woods and the wilds and care for all of nature’s children. Yugi had fulfilled his role without error, loved by all of his court and gentry. The king wanted the earthen mother to see that soon, he will be a new spirit worth his tails and stand beside him to make the world flourish and return to its natural state both in the spirit realm and human world once the last human passes on. Slowly, Atemu reached out, taking an extended hand into his own and once he held Yugi in his grasp, their dance transformed. Their movements were coordinated, their steps fluent. Yugi felt the world disappear the moment his hand was taken into Atemu’s. There was no one else there but himself and his husband, enthralled by the music of nature herself. They twirled and dipped, leapt and lifted, completely engulfed into the wild dance of soulmates.</p><p>Magic roiled around them, a single leaf rising up from the pile before touching the clothing they wore. Maple to Yugi and maidenhair to Atemu. The two flew apart, falling into a tight spin as the magic made its changes. When they fell into a resting stance, Atemu looked over his beloved queen and smirked. The magic still electrified the air but the change was superb. Gone were the simple casual clothes and in their place was a beautiful cocktail dress, handkerchief skirt a fine representation of the flared outline of the Japanese maple leaf. The body of the dress enveloped every curve, bell sleeves hugging around his shoulders. Lacy gauntlet gloves were settled around his hands, done in a rich golden amber and legs encased in sheer stockings with threaded ivy a roving pattern over the thin fabric. Feet were covered in polished boots of earthy brown, leatherwork resembling the maple to match and a shimmering maple hair ornament clipped into his hair.</p><p>Yugi looked down at himself, a soft blush crossing his face to his new outfit but he wasn’t the only one to have changed, eyes drifting up to Atemu in awe. Like he, the king had a change in wardrobe to resemble close to the maidenhair. The new wardrobe exudes the king’s presence perfectly, a vest of black silk and golden brocade covering a strong chest, the maidenhair patterned into the fabric. Leather still hugged his legs but they were accompanied with threaded chains along the seam going up the length from knee to hip as the rest was tucked away into high boots of dark forest green. Vambraces of thin leather wrapped around his forearm and a chlamys settled around his neck, the draping material patterned so with the same leaves almost invisible to the eye until the light hits in such a way to reveal the golden print woven into the fabric. Overall, Atemu was every bit the king Yugi had married. He was absolutely stunning and Atemu could easily say the same of Yugi.</p><p>The earthen mother chose well of his attire for the finale of the wild dance. “You look amazing, Atemu.” Yugi whispered and the king smiled. “Not as stunning as you, dove. Now, shall we continue on with the finale?” Yugi nodded, allowing Atemu to take the lead. A step forward and the king took his queen’s hand, admiring the lacework of the glove before lifting it to rest upon his shoulder. His own came to settle around a slender waist, hearing the winds change as their vocals quieted, no longer the bird song to be their lyrics but the hymns of the spirits and fae. They were in attendance from afar to watch their dance. To see their blessing in full and all were in awe of their queen and his talents. For one so fearful to dance, he adapted as quick as he did to them all in presence. It was no contest that his offering was accepted by the earthen mother, all delighted and proud of his first true wild dance.</p><p>They hoped to see even more at the Winter Solstice Ball. As the king and queen waltzed to their forest hymn, Yugi smiled up to Atemu. “You look good in gold.” This brought a light laugh from the king, moving to dip Yugi low. “I rather prefer silver but I can’t help to agree with my dear beloved.” It was Yugi’s turn to laugh, spun around their stage, the vitality of the realm focused upon them and their tribute. They danced but a moment longer, their steps slowing as they reached their end. With a final resonant bray of elation from the spirits to watch, their waltz ended, the gales rustling their wild manes as the remaining leaves on the stage were carried away. Their tribute was accepted and the earthen mother pleased, blessing upon the rest of the spirit world a happy and healthy autumn til the time all was to be laid to rest under the hand of winter. To sleep and rejuvenate until spring where all life will come back to life once more.</p><p>Yugi breathed a warm sigh, content and happy before pressing himself into his husband with a gentle whisper of thanks. “It was a fleeting dream of mine to dance with you again, Atemu, but I allowed myself to be too scared. Frightened that I could never match up to your elegance to appease the earthen mother.” Yugi spoke honestly, a hint of bashfulness and somber in his tone. Atemu smiled tenderly, brushing a hand over his cheek as he told him he had nothing to fear. “I personally knew you had the means to match with me as you are my beloved queen. But as I said, a sprout that needed to be nurtured by my hand was necessary to bring out the talent buried within. You are rife with many, sweetling, I just have to nurture every seed until it bears fruit ripe, heavy and ready to be plucked for all to see.” A kiss was pressed over his brow, making Yugi smile before he found himself pressed onto the oak stage. The gaze to meet his own was a hungry one and he could tell what was about to come next.</p><p>Of course, the king continued with a playful smirk, while harvesting the labors of love is enjoyable, I also love to plant new seeds into fertile earth. Full cheeks darkened from his words, Atemu always one to weave such carnal desires likes lines of poetry. But his words sparked excitement within him, Yugi giving a soft whimper of need. Atemu always had a way to stir warmth inside of him that grows into an impossible flame to control. His allure was something Yugi can never deny falling for. Just a glance from those warm, sparkling scarlet would be enough to drive one insane with need. But Atemu was choosy of partners, rather he never looked at any other for the length of time he had wandered the earth and protected this realm. Now, after finding a proper queen, many can look at him with lust but his eyes will never stray from his queen. Only he could reap the rewards of such a powerful spirit and Yugi would have it no other way. Slowly, Atemu lowered himself over his queen, taking in the lovely sight then pressed his lips to Yugi’s. </p><p>Yugi pressed back, arms coming to loop around the strong neck and heard the gentle ring of the bell around the king’s neck. The bell was charming and so fitting for Atemu. Perhaps when he became kitsune like his husband, they could fashion a bell collar for him too. Yugi wouldn’t put it past Atemu to make something absolutely beautiful for his queen. But for now, what mattered more is their bonding. This cherished moment of closeness shared between them as both a blessing to themselves and to the fates that drew them together. Yugi will always remember this lesson well as the mate of the inari king. An honored gift to nature, to the woods and wilds is their truest love shared out in the open air. And for the king and queen, it was of great importance to share their bond and their love to the earthen mother. Butterflies filled his stomach like a hurricane of energy, feeling strong fingers run over his body. Starting from the chest, they trailed down over the front of the outfit, ticklish over the covered flesh. Atemu was meticulous with his touch, teasing but satisfying but Yugi ached for more.</p><p>Hands wandered over the strong arms of the other, marveled at the solid muscle that carried such gentleness in every action Atemu did. Even now, as he doted on his smaller partner, running along his body with deliberate tenderness, he was handled with such care and it absolutely made Yugi swoon. Another delicate kiss and Yugi soon felt hands sliding under the dress, giving the first moan of the encounter. Atemu relished the beautiful sound, bringing his head up to press their lips together in a soft kiss, hiking up the dress little by little until weathered hands caressed bare skin, causing Yugi to shiver as rough calluses rubbed against the soft hip. The queen wriggled under his king as he pulled away from their short kiss, lips now moving to trail along his cheek and down along his neck. Those kisses so fair were paired with light nips, making Yugi shudder with growing excitement.</p><p>Alas, the queen must address their current state of placement. While he cared little to be on display as was nature’s will, the last thing he wished on his back was knots and soreness after mating with his king. Sure, Atemu would gladly give him a massage in return but Yugi would rather nip one problem in the bud before it got worse. “Atemu...can we make this a little more comfortable for us?” Yugi breathed, brushing a hand along the kitsune’s arm, Atemu bringing his head up to gaze into his queen’s eyes. Of course, he uttered, pressing a kiss to his forehead before sliding a hand from its place upon Yugi’s hip to touch the wooden stage. Magic coiled around his fingertips, crawling under Yugi in gentle waves that brought a sigh out of the smaller male. Slowly, moss and clover grew into soft bedding underneath the two, cushioning Yugi’s back and he smiled in thanks to his king.</p><p>“Let’s not waste time, my beloved sweetling. Time apart from you always leaves me hungering for you. For your touch, your voice, your body. Such sweet bestowed gifts you give to me. I can only thank the fates and the earthen mother for blessing such exquisiteness unto me.” Atemu praised with coveted delight, making Yugi flush red to his king’s comment. Such an insatiable king he wed but Yugi couldn’t say Atemu was alone in such desires. To be away from him was torture. Yugi craved for Atemu’s touch as much as he did his own. Apart, Yugi felt half a man, half a spirit when away from his beloved king. Only together does he feel whole. Atemu could see the content in his eyes alongside the need that his body desired. What they had for now, no matter how torturous it was to both, was good enough. Besides, it wasn’t as if the time apart had ever lessened their love for one another. Instead, it only made to burn brighter. There were never ashes of a quelled fire, only a rebellious flame that refused to go out. And Atemu was ready to put that flame to good use. Bringing them into another slow kiss, a hand traveled down covered legs, unweaving the delicate web of magic that gave them their outfits, melting away into dandelion seeds on the wind.</p><p>Yugi was in awe of the sight, amazed by such entwined magics coalescing around them before a squeal escaped him as the warm hands of his husband explored the freely exposed skin, fingertips trailing over the length of his legs. Without words, Atemu complimented the delicate but sturdy limbs. Without words, he was able to convey everything he loved about a part usually viewed as insignificant to others when not considered in a lecherous way. A soft breath left him for the tenderness given, eager tails asway from his king as he continued his play, distracting the queen long enough from the apparent need to draw his body into a tight coil asking for respite. A kiss to the inner thigh then Atemu raised himself from the space he coveted, smiling soft to his dearest queen then raised a hand to press a gentle finger atop his chest. Yugi looked down before shivering as the single digit dragged down the front of the dress but to follow was nothing short of breathtaking.</p><p>With the trail he created, the dress parted to the magic, evaporating like crystal dewdrops in the rising sun but for the rest of the dress, it had fallen apart into a rush of maple leaves to pool upon the ground. A breeze floated by, carrying them away to be laid to rest somewhere else upon winter’s call and made Yugi smile to the sight of their departure. The dress had been pretty and almost wished he could keep it but it had been a gift from the earthen mother. Only right to return it back with the serendipity of the wild dance and his participation in it alongside Atemu. The lace gloves and boots were removed with care, both items the only thing that didn’t part at Atemu’s touch, and the king was once more upon his queen, sharing a deep kiss that echoed with such vigor and passion that it felt like his body was drowning, coasting on a sea of pleasure. Atemu has and forever will be a passionate lover, always going far beyond mere foreplay to rouse every bit of euphoria the built itself over time.</p><p>Only he could bring out the raw emotion embedded into the love Yugi held for him, bring out the essence of the animal inside of him. The grace of the sika deer, the charm of the fox and the fierceness of the minx. If one were to tell Yugi had these traits hiding away, he wouldn’t believe it. But with Atemu here in his life now, it wasn’t such a far off claim. When Atemu pulled away once more, he smirked. “Such an enchanting creature you are, dove. I can never get enough of you.” Yugi let out a breathy laugh, responding the same to his king as hands reached up to tug at the vest. “But someone is still a bit overdressed for the occasion.” The smirk to further tease at the king’s lips was an invitation to Yugi, a hand moving to take hold of his own and lifted it up to his chest. The gesture was enough for Yugi to get he was to do the same as Atemu had moments before.</p><p>But he wondered, was his magic able to perform a beautiful display as Atemu had? Rather, did he have the magic to do so. The grip on his hand was firm but gentle, a reassurance to not think of things as hard. To feel instead of think. “The magic in you is juvenile at best but enough to do this. Don’t worry, I will train you in the arcane kitsune arts fairly soon but for now just...” Yugi allowed himself a calming breath, letting himself feel the fae magic emerge deep from his heart, filling his body with the arcane breath of nature. When his fingers slid down the rich fabric, it split and fell, becoming fluttering swallowtail butterflies. Their gossamer wings tickled, making the smaller male giggle in delight before they swarmed off into the forest and field, making Atemu smile. “Beautiful craft, dove.” He whispered before moving down, draping his strong form over his partner.</p><p>Skin to skin, heated leather against his hip, truly a blissful conflagration of their combined passions winding together into one. Atemu’s lips and tongue played a teasing lilt upon his chest, laving the soft, sweet nubs with light nips. Moans teased his ears like a harmonious tune and the king couldn’t think to wait any longer. His queen needed him and he needed his queen. Gone was the scarf, tucked under his queen’s head, the pants and boots, both admiring their partner’s body. Even now, Yugi had to count his guiding stars of the luck that befell him to be with such a divine creature. Atemu was king, a practical god, and saw worth in him to become his bride and queen. His younger years often had depreciative thoughts that he wouldn’t amount to much, to be just another face on the side of the road going nowhere. Yet now, here he was, married to a wondrous inari spirit that would do anything for him. He loved Yugi unconditionally, cared for him and teach him skills no mere mortal could ever do.</p><p>He unearthed a fae heart that he would have never known about, bringing him to a magnificent world far from man where he was further loved by his court and gentry. Atemu would even pluck the stars from the night sky and make them into a crown so beautiful if he only asked, showing the extent of the wishes Atemu would grant only for him. It was all so surreal and once in a blue moon, Yugi would ask himself if he was actually worth all of this. But when he remembers the pain of being separated from Atemu and the sheer elation when they were together again, he knew that he was worth every drop. Arms laced around Atemu’s neck, hands drifting up into the wild mane and threading into the crimson and obsidian strands. A gentle yip left the king, body coming to rest against his queen, their touch electrifying as their naked bodies finally met. Heat like wildfire filled their breast, kisses burning invisible marks upon their skin. Teeth nibbled at moon-touched skin, soft as silk while hands ran over sun-kissed flesh, hard and strong like oak. Whispers of love and tenderness rolled from the tongue, like archaic ancient spells drawing them further into their loving embrace before Atemu lifted himself. Yugi let his arms drop with a soft breath, smiling up to him as Atemu weaved his magic.</p><p>Golden waves like molten sunbeams poured from his palm and down into the mossy cushion. A bud slowly formed before growing into a beautiful lotus, its cupped petals acting as a bowl and within the fragrant nectar of the blossom itself. The scent wafted over Yugi like a fresh summer breeze, making him smile as fingers dipped into the nectar, coating them well before bringing them from the blossom. The hand descended, digits caressing tenderly at the pliant muscle which drew a gasp from Yugi. The small body squirmed with anticipation, having waited too long for the familiar touch of his king. Atemu could see the body was wanton for it, awaiting his intimate touch. Feel the warmth radiating strongly, begging, wanting, needing. And the king will deliver upon such.</p><p>A sharp moan escaped the queen as a single digit sunk in slowly, muscle yielding to the recognizable contact. A relaxed breath and the digit began to move. In and out, in and out. Slow and gentle was the preparation that left Yugi coasting on a sea of good feelings. Oh, how he missed this connection, this bond so sweet and loving and special. And Atemu, his king was such a pleasant and giving lover, taking care with each motion. A second then a third pushed into velveteen heat, pushing and pulling and stretching while the form beneath writhed, pleaded and moaned for more. The touch was welcomed but wasn’t enough. The queen arched up in a wordless request, needful eyes gazing into the sharp eyes of his king. “Please, my darling king, sow your seed and let us make love as the earthen mother bids of her most eminent child.” A tongue passed over dry lips, a brush of wind tickling their bare flesh before Atemu fell to his queen’s request.</p><p>His hand pulled away and emptiness consumed Yugi, a whimper of need leaving him which was quieted with a kiss. Hush now, you’ll receive your just reward. Yugi pouted but knew well, he wouldn’t be left waiting for much longer. A hand dipped back into the lotus blossom, gathering more nectar into his palm and coated the turgid flesh that longed to bury deep into the precious gift beneath. Tails twitched with each touch, igniting the flame as kindling continued to fuel the burning desire of the king until he couldn’t bear it no longer. Darkened violets that gaze with hunger unveiled, a body open and waiting, fingers and toes curled in the mossy earth and a sweet voice laced with sugary sweetness and spiced longing. All charmed the king to act, pulling the warm body close, practically sitting on his lap and the queen adjusted himself with ease. His desires pressed against Yugi’s entrance, hot and heavy and oh so inviting, that the mere joint effort allowed Atemu entry into his partner’s body. Sweet warmth like silky petals engulfed every inch, sucking him in and bringing him further into its thralling embrace.</p><p>A passionate sigh, a throaty gasp, a blessed moan, all a symphony to the ears of his kitsune lover as his eternal partner settled, the absent void filled with the heady weight of the king’s pride. But just that wasn’t enough to sate the wild call of his fae heart. The demand was too high, the need too powerful, leaving Yugi quick to move upon his lap, a call beckoning Atemu to move. It incited the reaction and with slow rolls of strong hips, Atemu moved. Slow and steady were his movements, delicate but fulfilling. Yugi felt every inch of Atemu stroking, marking, claiming him deeply, searing like wildfire and grasping every moan he could release into the air. Sweat beaded on flesh like drops of rain fresh after a summer storm, heady pants passing the lips of both as Atemu continued his genteel thrusts. A breathless plea for more slipped past plush lips and Atemu hardly resisted the call. Yugi felt his back meet the moss, a fluid change in position and a kiss met his lips, warm and firm. In due time, the true wild fervor came out.</p><p>Legs locked around hips as they moved, pumping hard and fast inside a needy passage. Pants of intense pleasures was met with animalistic growls, the instinctual rut claiming control with the need to breed and populate. The long desirable wish to raise his kits, to begin a family, all of the king’s secretive desires comes out into the open as he mates his queen. Fingers clawed at Atemu’s back, mewls, whimpers and howls of equal elation coming from his beloved, wrapped snugly within the feral embrace of the woods and wilds. This is where Yugi truly feels alive, truly feels one with the earthen mother as their bond opens and unfurls like flower petals in spring. Unraveling their truest feelings and desires to her, unveiling their promises and wishes towards each other. It was here where all was sacred and nothing was hidden as all things important to the spirits and fae were best in open air.</p><p>Hips bucked into the wild rutting of his king, hands braced upon sturdy arms as each thrust threatened to lift him up with it. By the woods and wilds did he miss this. Whether it was sweet and tender love making or the raw sensation of mating unchained, Yugi was always wanting, to live within their intimate embrace. So close, Atemu breathed, pushing in deeper, as far as he could physically go and his effort was met with a keening cry from his beloved queen, each stroke now meeting the single spot to bring absolute joy and pleasure to run through his form like electric pulses shooting through every nerve and delivering absolute bliss in response. More, more, the queen begged and more is what he received, the sweet ardor of the elements now combining into one to match the king’s passionate copulation. Back and forth he moved, like the turbulent sea while his lust was lit like the untamed wildfire.</p><p>Entwined with the very elements so fierce yet so loving, scarlet eyes ablaze with the very same, overt with all the love in his breast, sought Yugi’s end. A cry filled with all, his love, his passion, his lust, echoed over the field like a wolf’s howl, a bellow of utter satisfaction as his essence spilled between them warm and wet. Atemu revels in the scent so decadent and sweet like sunbeams and moonshine and gives but a few more thrusts into his complacent partner before settling himself deep. A pleased growl left Atemu as he filled his queen full with his potent essence, a shuddering sigh of matched content escaping Yugi as arms came to loop around his neck. Together they stayed, peppered kisses planted on wherever Atemu could reach, bringing soft giggles from his tired mate.</p><p>A gentle nuzzle then Atemu reluctantly pulled from the warm confines of his mate when he had no more to give. Instinct nipped tiredly at his thoughts, of the carnal urge of the fox within that demanded to proceed with his next of kin, to knot together and tie themselves until his seed was properly sown into his beloved queen. But it was much too soon and Yugi not quite adapted or ready for that step. Soon, he urged his tired mind, moving to clean his mate of his essence in languid strokes of the tongue then let his tails coil around them in a warm, fluffy blanket. “Rest now, my queen. When you awake, we’ll head off to the small feast before I take you home.” He whispered but Yugi shook his head, asking to stay the night. How could Atemu deny such a sweet request when he was looked at with such loving eyes.</p><p>As silence reigned the field, his queen slumbering in his embrace, Atemu brushed a single sweat damped bang from his face, cherishing the radiance of his partner, content and happy, sleeping so peacefully. He laid there, also content, and soon enough that the wind kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair, a gentle voice entangled within. <i>Are you happy, dear child?</i> The earthen mother asked and the king smiled, nodding. “Of course I’m happy, mother. For I have him. He loves me so and I love him too. He is the one I searched for and finally found. With time, he will become kitsune as I, to rule with me and rear my children. Perhaps even rear his own as I would gladly offer my body to bring him his next of kin too. Such a splendid life I lead now with him at my side.” The wind showed the mother’s joy to her most esteemed child and Atemu smiled, allowing his form to shift fluidly into his full vulpine form, bringing Yugi into his warm breast, pillowing his head on his mane.</p><p>
  <i>Your duet was a sight to behold, my child. Cherish him and all that he will bring into your life from here. I will await the day I am to welcome him into our world.</i>
</p><p>“I will, mother. I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quick update. so surprise surprise, the next update actually comes to fall during the week of Halloween and due to the nature of that chapter to come, i will make it a special treat~</p><p>so to all that enjoy this delightful tale of spirits and fae, the next one will be scheduled for saturday instead of wednesday. there are special plans being made by both king and queen for this particular day~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p>
</div><p>September was closing in on its end, opening the way to the festivities of October and the rewarding holiday of Halloween. However, Yugi had learned through the grapevine of the friendly crow he befriended over time through her being his carrier of messages to his king that the spirit realm held the day of Halloween in a much different light than what he knew. Instead of getting treats, they rewarded themselves with another festival of a grander scale. Food and fun were planned with many games to play, a giant bonfire lit with a flagrant brilliance to burn throughout the night. The lively, wild spirit was able to be unleashed in its true form but still respected under the eye of their king to make sure nothing gets out of hand. It was clearly a festival of great importance, the last time they had for one of this grandeur before all had to prepare for the hibernation of the yuletide season. The one day Atemu allows the animal in them all to be out in the open unglamored, unchained by their cloaks and illusions under the full autumn moon that feel right in step with the festival this year. Yugi had heard so much about it through his husband and to be a part of it was absolutely exciting!</p><p>So much was planned and Atemu ever busy with the preparation. There was the feast with treats and delights galore. With the amount being provided, it would surpass the equinox party not accounting that it was smaller due to the harvest festival and Yugi’s coronation. Also the games and the large bonfire which meant every tree to be used for it would have to be blessed for the kodama to ascend peacefully but once that was done, it will burn bright with a rich flame and Atemu, as he does for the solstices and equinoxes, will play his role. A magnificent ritual display to ring in the winter season. To call upon the spirits of snow and ice to awake from slumber and begin their work through November until the time of the first snowfall where they will be at their peak. He didn’t hint what it would be but he told Yugi it would be worth the sight.</p><p>The queen couldn’t wait. As he sat in for the shop that day, he thought about the festivities to come and who would be in attendance. He was sure of Judai to be a participant, the eager dog spirit never one to miss out on a huge buffet. And wherever Judai was, Yusei would follow. The pack of ookami would make presence as well in good relations to Atemu and perhaps the tengu from the mountains. For their history in ancient folklore, they were rather kind and Yugi appreciated their presence when offered. If they accept the invitation, the mountain oni might come again along with the departed souls seeking temporary solace in company. For all that wanted to celebrate their wild and primal selves will surely come. But as his mind wandered about the Samhain Festival, the queen realized the spiritual festival would be held at a later hour. As such, he had time to spare here in the human world to give out candy for the children.</p><p>The sudden thought had him thinking and a smile crossed his fact at the thought. Yugi didn’t know how he didn’t think of this before! Atemu, surely well adapted to things in the human realm for as long as he lived, would know of the treat-giving act around town but likely never participated with his longtime war against the selfish shrine maiden and overall human contact from the vain to troop to his shrine. Perhaps he could invite him for an hour or so to see the little kids in their costumes. Not only that but surely Atemu wouldn’t mind making a show of himself. He’d fit right in with no one knowing at all what he truly was. “Guess I should make a call.” Yugi spoke with a nod. “Make a call to who?” A voice spoke from behind and Yugi yelped, nearly falling from his chair after wildly spinning to see who had been behind him.</p><p>“By the woods and wilds! That bell of yours needs to ring more often, Atemu!” Yugi gasped, getting a hearty, warming laugh from his husband. Even for all his silly tricks, Yugi couldn’t deny the playfulness of his partner and just how he glows. The king moved to settle on the twin bed, picking the sheets with only mild distaste. His queen deserves a queen sized bed. Alas, the spacing of his already too small room made it impossible. Soon, he thought to himself, soon he have all the space worthy of his position. The years will fly then the ritual will begin. The king couldn’t wait. But until then, he would focus on the matter now, questioning just what his queen wished to ask. Looking into those entrancing scarlet eyes, Yugi felt the words lost on his tongue. By the woods, wilds and kami’s will how did he ever find himself such a perfect being? How did he ever find himself so lucky? Yugi knew well he thought the very same once of his longtime friend Anzu but once he awoke to his real heart, his real nature, it still boggled his mind how he could ever be offered the hand of royalty.</p><p>“Sweetling~ You’re thinking too hard again.” The voice startled the male from his thoughts, a slow flush of red crossed his cheeks before he composed himself and began to offer his request. It was simple but also a very tall order. That Yugi knew well enough but Atemu was welcomed to listen and decide. His queen wouldn’t be offended in the slightest if he said no but the king could very well see the hopeful gleam in his violet eyes. As Atemu does more often than not, Yugi wished to do the same. Invite him for some of the traditional holidays they celebrated. It was condensed and well within company he knew and the kids would be in and out with ease to not make things uncomfortable for him. Of course, Atemu was the first to reassure that kids were never problematic to him. “It’s always the adults and a few ruffians that think themselves high and mighty to consequences. But I’d be happy to attend your gathering and hand out treats. In fact, if you’ll permit me, I’d like to hand out a few of my own. I promise it won’t be food. It would do me no favors if I ruin a number of perceptions of food to the young ones.”</p><p>Yugi flinched at the thought and nodded quickly. “Present gifts made from nature’s profitable bounty like toys and trinkets. Jii-chan would tan my hide if we had parents come at us with accusations of their kids not wanting homemade meals anymore because they had your spiritual cooking.” Yugi mused, getting another amused laugh. It was by no means belittling the actual consequences, both understanding the risks involved with fae food and drink, but Yugi knew Atemu by heart.</p><p>He was a compassionate king with a devious mind but that mind is only put to use when absolutely necessary.</p><p>0</p><p>The day continued as usual, Yugi assisting his mother with lunch and helping around the shop by late afternoon before things were set up for the later hour. Sugoroku was warned ahead of time of Atemu’s arrival and participation in handing out treats for the kids with a firm assurance that no tricks would be involved. The shop had a reputation to uphold and he wasn’t going to be someone to ruin that for the elder of his queen. At the first sign of twilight, Yugi had moved to don a simple costume, one he hoped Atemu would approve of. He knew well what his future would entail and couldn’t help the urge to bring at least a little piece of it to life so after the talk with Atemu earlier that day, he had gone out with promise to piece together a little something. Luckily, the stores weren’t completely sold out of what he needed, finding the pieces quickly before returning home and when the time was there, he got ready. Now, he stood beside the counter where the large candy bowl sat with a menagerie of chocolates, suckers and hard candies, two clip-on ears a soft white and a long tail pinned to his pants.</p><p>A kitsune mask was settled to the side of his head, completing the look of a fledgling ashireko. When the first few kids came in, they were pleasantly surprised to his outfit but were nonetheless impressed. This pleased the hidden queen as he passed out candy into their buckets, bags or pillowcases. The sight of their happy faces warmed his heart and also settled a feeling of tenderness. How nice it would be to have children. A topic often thought about and a fact he knew to be true soon enough but the moment wasn’t soon enough. The idea of waiting the years, of him to reach the end of his life’s expectancy only made the urge stronger. He truly wanted to have Atemu’s children, to continue the legacy of his king after centuries of waiting for the proper partner. Atemu deserves so much and Yugi wanted to be the one to give that life to him finally. But even for its necessities there are times late in the evening before succumbing to slumber where he curses the human life he is to bear for a little longer.</p><p>So lost in thought as the next group of kids came in left him unaware of the gentle roil of fog covering the floor in slow wisps. The kids saw this and were minutely scared, drifting ends curling like claws along the linoleum floor. The chime of a bell rang a crystalline tune on the air, fog growing thicker. The kids shivered and shook, the fog taking form behind the counter, red eyes shaping into the mist before a grin passed a wicked line. “Hello, children. Such a wonderful night it’s become~” A honeyed voice whispers, ears flicking from the dark as the grin fell into a gentle smile, tails emerging in slow coils from behind before the fog drifted, a welcome face smiling down to the children that no longer looked at him with fear. Yugi blinked when he saw the kids and went to reach for the bowl when he jumped with a squeak.</p><p>“When'd you arrive?!” Atemu grinned as he stepped behind the counter. “I told you, you think too hard and tend to miss the show~” Yugi puffed his cheeks, taking the bowl to hand out candy to the starstruck kids before one wandered her way to Atemu. Atemu watched her before kneeling down to her level, ears twitching as he looked into her wide emerald eyes. Are you real, she asked with childish wonder and he gave a wink. “Only as real as you think I am.” With a warm smile, he lifted a hand, a gesture to watch closely before clasping them together. She blinked, looking to his hands then to Atemu who smirked before pulling his hands open and there laid a small parcel. Done up in sewn maidenhair leaves with a bow of birch ribbon and a single acorn decorating the center, the little princess looked at the gift in awe then to Atemu. He smiled, taking her hand before setting the parcel in hand.</p><p>Another treat on top of your treat of candy, he said, bringing out two more, one in a maple parcel and another in golden willow leaves. The pirate and jiangshi were elated at their gifts, dispelling all their fears of Atemu’s prior arrival and respectfully thanked him, a gesture he took in kind before watching them run back out to their guardian, pointing excitedly to him like he was the most amazing thing they saw. And Yugi couldn’t argue with it even if he missed the spectacular entrance he made. Tails swayed behind him once the kids were off before looking to his mate with a smile. “Well aren’t you the cutest little kitsune I ever did see~” Yugi blushed softly as he held the candy bowl tight to his chest. “I just wanted to live to my role. I’m sure I won’t emerge as a one-tail when I become one but it’s what I could find on such short notice.” Atemu nodded in agreement. His queen certainly wouldn’t be in a position less than his own and he opted to fix that, pulling a maple leaf from his mane.</p><p>“Then why don’t we give you the vision that is worthy of your presence.” Whispering his spell to cast the illusion, Atemu stepped forward and settled the leaf upon Yugi’s head and the rush of magic tingled every blood vessel and opened his fae heart to the vision of the kitsune he is to become. Ears and tails white as the driven snow replaced the fake, one tail splitting eight more times before they were decorated. Cords of lavender swirls branched out from base, ending just before the tip of his tails and ears dusted with faint specks of lavender on the tips, barely visible unless one were to look close enough. The mask was still held in place and Atemu smiled in approval before producing a mirror. “Look at the vision that you are, my queen. Look at what your inner fox becomes.” Yugi opened his eyes, violet hues practically glowing and looked into the mirror.</p><p>He had no words, reaching up to touch the ears, feeling them real as his own, even giving them an experimental twitch to prove it wasn’t a mere dream. Glancing back to his tail, they swayed delightfully then quivering in excitement to Yugi’s joy at seeing what his kitsune form would be. It’s amazing, he gushed, twirling in place. Atemu smiled, dispersing the mirror as his beloved queen showed such elation. It warmed his heart and excited him as well to see the form that was teased all too often in his dreams. A shame it is only a brief time to enjoy it but he will engraved the sight into his mind happily. Atemu took out another leaf, creating a mask for himself the opposite of his queen’s. “We still have a good bit of time ahead. Let’s enjoy this joyous time then it’s off for our festivities.” Yugi nodded, seeing Atemu reach behind the counter to bring out a woven basket loaded with gifts and smiled.</p><p>This was indeed turning out to be the best Halloween ever!</p><p>0</p><p>After another two hours, Sugoroku coming down to check on the two and surprised to see the very real ears and tail on Yugi, they were all done on their end for candy handouts. “I’ll take over for the night until things start winding down. I'm sure Atemu wouldn’t be here without reason so you’re free to go.” Yugi thanked his grandfather, giving him a quick hug before he was at Atemu’s side. Atemu held a hand to Yugi who took it demurely, kissing the back of it which had his mate purring, and both were out the door. As they walked down the street, Atemu viewed the children that roamed in a number of different costumes. From ghosts and ghouls to popular comic book heroes or movie characters. Their bright smiles and buckets full of candy made Atemu giddy of the celebration he never took note of before. Their costumes, whether handmade or bought, were a wondrous sight and to see their gleeful faces as they ran about under supervision showed that they were bright spirits with good futures ahead of them. Nothing like the past that he had dealt with for so long.</p><p>Yugi looked to Atemu as they headed towards the shrine, a small smile on his face at the expression on the king’s. The queen knew very little of things that happened during the time Atemu lived but he can tell that the things he witnessed that had brought about such a bitter outlook on people. That’s why he wanted to grant him this opportunity. Grant him the chance to see the children and their cheerful faces as they went around getting candy and toys from the people. That while things aren’t glamorous as there are still foolish folks to live and do cruel things, there was still hope in the children and it was them that Yugi wanted him to see. Wanted to see the future in their eyes. “So, did you enjoy yourself for the few hours we have?” Yugi asked as he looked to Atemu. A laugh came from the king as he nodded. “It was simply delightful, dove. I knew of this celebration before but never thought to get involved cause my little area was hardly worth the traffic. So this was a welcomed change. But now it’s my turn~”</p><p>Yugi laughed alongside him as they reached the shrine, seeing a single pumpkin messily carved and could tell easily it was Judai’s handiwork. He smiled at the item before feeling a finger trail over his ear, looking up to Atemu who grinned. Get ready, he warned playfully then tugged his mate through the torii gate and when they made it through, Yugi found they were in the fields and what awaited there was spectacular. Spirits, fae and yokai were there, boisterous in their festivities as they danced around smaller bonfires, long out of their glamor. Ookami trotted wearing their furs and braying happily with songs to rattle the earth, kasasagi who wore their feathered cloaks upon their shoulders now danced flights with spread wings of inky black feathers alongside their brethren in the crows and ravens. The tengu wore their best clothing, armed with their fans and fluttered leaf litter into the air to rain down upon the gathering. Other kitsune of varying tails pranced merrily around the fires and the noble kirin raced the fields with lightning trailing its heels beside a raijū beast who’s roar pierced the air with a thunderous wail.</p><p>Food was set upon tables but lacked utensils, plates and glasses, a clear feast for all to any that wished to eat and in the center of it all laid a large pyre burning regally and casting its light upon them all. It was a wild and festive gala and Yugi was all too eager to join. “Yugi! Queen Yugi over here!” A voice cried and he was almost late in turning to the presence, nearly bowled over by the excitable inugami. “Judai! How you’ve been?” he greeted, kneeling to the inu and scratched behind his ears. His tail wagged happily as he told the queen he had been well but was excited for the festivities. There was so much food and he already stuffed himself full on maple cakes. The queen chuckled at his enthusiasm before a large tiger stepped forward, bowing his head. Yugi smiled and reached forward, allowing Yusei to butt his head gently into his hand in greeting before running the coarse fur against his palm, asking to be pet as well.</p><p>Endeared by the two that would do well to watch and make sure he was well cared for, Atemu slipped free of his own illusion, form growing as dark fur rippled across his body, settling with a shake of his wild mane and a howl sounded over others. Everyone came to a halt then bowed their heads towards the king who stood proudly. “I welcome one and all to this wonderful feast in celebration of Samhain! I can see that all of you have been enjoying yourselves well and I only wish to see your wilding spirits continue to find enjoyment tonight! This will be my beloved queen’s first year so give him your best but gather around the pyre before the midnight hour so we can ring out the last sign of autumn with great rapport!” The entities all responded with delighted responses, Yugi clapping before he was whisked away with Yusei and Judai.</p><p>The queen integrated well into the party, enjoying everything that was offered. He raced with the kitsune and tested his mind with the old kame spirit. He ate from the table, matching the gusto of Judai who joined him for a second round and danced with the tanuki women when offered their hands to join beside him. Watching Yugi be entertain left and right by all in attendance made him happy, glad that his mate felt right at home among his court and gentry. His name was called by one of the ookami, begging for a race and he grinned to the challenge, joining her. Her invitation did not go unnoticed and a call to see the king race had many stop their own to watch. Knowing well of Atemu’s racing spirit had Yugi squeezing himself to the front to watch, the crowd slowly parting to allow him room to move forward. “I hope you have not grown weary in your old age, my king!” she uttered with a laugh and Atemu smirked. “I’m still spry as ever, my dear. Now, on my count~”</p><p>Yugi’s tails shook with anticipation as the king counted them off and when the signal was given, they were off, long strides allowing them to cover ground quickly. Yugi watched the limber form of his husband move with exceptional grace and stride, powerful legs pumping with corded muscle built from runs like this. To see Atemu run so freely made his heart race and blood burn excitedly to the sight. The two round the bend with Atemu taking a lead over the femme ookami and couldn’t help to join in on the cheers of the others for their king. The wolf spirit was drawing closer, just on his tails and gaining traction that she could very well pass him if Atemu faltered at any moment. The two were soon neck and neck, drawing closer to their invisible finish line from where they started and Yugi cheered from the top of his lungs for Atemu.</p><p>“You can do it, Atemu!”</p><p>The cry of his queen spurred him and with one last burst of speed, Atemu passed the line and the crowd was vociferous in their joy. The ookami panted but was smiling all the while as she complimented the king. “One day I’ll beat you, my king! I’ll continue to train hard!” Atemu grinned and nodded to her rematch before she returned to her pack that congratulated her for her efforts. Yugi ran over to Atemu with Judai close behind. “That was amazing, my king! I want to be fast just like you someday!” Judai exclaimed with a hop in his step. Atemu chuckled, reaching to press a paw to his head and urged him to settle down. In due time as you still have growing to do, the king promised, Judai nodding happily to the thought. He smiled, lifting his paw and the small inu was off once more. Yugi waved to Judai as he ran along before feeling the press of a nose to his back.</p><p>“Come, let me wet my tongue a bit. It’s almost time.” Yugi blinked before looking to the sky. The luminous full moon was nearing its peak, making Yugi realize time had passed rather quickly and the peak of the festival was close at hand. Which meant whatever special event Atemu had planned was coming up. With a nod, Yugi followed his husband to the table that was soon finding nothing more than scraps to remain, a large wooden keg still half full of pressed wine sitting beside the table. Atemu ducked his head into the keg, getting his fill to soothe his thirst then shared some with his queen. Yugi accepted the offered drink with ease, licking up anything to remain when finished. It is time, Atemu spoke, nudging his queen towards the large pyre and Yugi followed beside him, seeing others joining them, encircling around the pyre.</p><p>Looking down to Yugi, he smiled and told him to stay put where he was before heading forward to stand in front of the pyre. Sitting before them, Atemu looked at all around him. He smiled a wide smile before he spoke. This festive day of Samhain was another success, to see all enjoying themselves and able to be free and wild as their spirits commanded. “Now, under the light of a rare full moon to grace our presence tonight, I wish to send off autumn and wake up the winter spirits to prepare for the Winter Solstice Ball. As our last major season, I wish you all a restful slumber and upon spring, wake up with promise of another wonderful year.” Howls, roars and screeches responded to the king’s declaration and Yugi clapped, curious for the coming ball but knew it would be as magnificent as all the others he had been to under Atemu’s planning.</p><p>Atemu raised his head, settling down the crowd. “Now, let us raise our heads and sing. Sing for the sun, moon and stars! Sing for the earthen mother! Wake up the heralds of winter and let us prepare the land for slumber!” At the king’s word, every spirit, fae and yokai raised their heads and a melody poured from the hearts of each one. A haunting melody that meshed every single cry particular to the entity. And for Atemu, he donned back his illusion as he stood before the pyre. Slowly, he began the steps of a dance, meticulous and fluid. With each step, the pyre seemed to dance with him and Yugi couldn’t help but watch the flame. Such a powerful element that bent easily to the will of the king, curling, rolling and swirling in a captivating display. To hear the song and the display Atemu gave made Yugi realize that he too should take part. Listening close to the hymn spun by all around him, he closed his eyes and opened his heart to all around him before joining them, a bell-like trill amassed with the rest. Atemu heard it with such clarity and breathed an excited trill of his own as he continued the dance.</p><p>The flame began to grow, rising taller and taller out of the pyre and upon the apex of the sonorous harmony, he took a vial from his belt before throwing it into the pyre. The moment the vial landed into the flame, it burst into a cloud of frost, raining down upon them like snow. Yugi gasped at the sight of the icy glimmers before they were swept away, following the command of the wind at Atemu’s hand, the king creating a mighty zephyr and cast them into the sky. His awakening done, he bowed low and all joined him in return. Thus, the festival of Samhain ended and all began to return to their homes and hollows. Some came to praise Atemu for another successful awakening and he took their praise with a smile. Yugi was the last to walk over, bidding Judai and Yusei goodnight as the two padded off to get home.</p><p>“When you told me you had something special, you didn’t lie. It was amazing.” Yugi breathed as he looked to the pyre that once held a magnificent flame, now scattered across the land as frost. Atemu grinned as he moved over to Yugi, bringing him into a warm embrace and stroked an ear fondly, making the smaller male purr. “I do my best to express the importance to our change in seasons. While we won’t see winter for a while, to get them going early means that nothing will be delayed and all will go according to schedule. I would certainly not want our ball to be held back by any means. I have special plans for us as this is your first year. I want all to see you in your gallantry, sweetling.” Yugi giggled before resting his head upon his mate’s chest, feeling a yawn coming on. “Rest now, my dear. You had a long, exciting day. I’ll take you home tomorrow.” Were the whispered words in his ear, a hand carding through his hair and removed the leaf. The illusion faded away, leaving his fake ears and tail which Yugi began to miss the real ones already, and was lifted with care into his husband’s arms.</p><p>Against his chest, Yugi heard Atemu begin to hum, a soothing lullaby that had him drifting off slowly. Paired with the rocking of his arms as he was carried back to the burrow, it wasn’t long before Yugi was lost to the realm of slumber snuggled deep in his husband’s warm embrace and dreaming of what winter will bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now we come to the end of Autumn and with the next chapter shall start the winter season. too excited for the things i have planned for it so i hope you all will be eagerly waiting. and once again, another wonderful piece was done by the amazing ChiineArtist over on DA. her work is absolutely divine and was so happy to have this Halloween/Autumn piece done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that Yugi tends to learn about Atemu the longer he is married to him. The good, the bad and the amusing. One of the very amusing ones is when he came to visit during the start of the winter season. Atemu had given him a nice warm mantle made of animal furs to prepare for the chill of the spirit realm. The mantle was very warm and very pretty, made of white fur accented with feathers plucked from the sparrows and owls themselves around the collar. Truly a beautiful piece and Yugi loved the tender loving care that went into it, fashioned by Judai with help from the familiar tanuki women. “I had mentioned to him before of the holiday you call Christmas in your realm. He fell in love with the idea and wanted to make you something early. I offered to deliver it for him. He really hopes you’d like it.” Atemu told him the day he came with the garment in hand.</p>
<p>Yugi absolutely loved it as it was a labor of love and had to thank Judai the next time he saw him as the little inu was going into hibernation with the season alongside Yusei soon. Yugi had asked if Atemu would do the same but he shook his head. “As the inari king, I can’t rest. I must be vigilant for the old frost spirit that puts the land to sleep with a blanket of snow and ice. A beautiful sight it is.” At such, Yugi wanted to see what winter looked like in the spirit world and Atemu was all too happy to do so. They chose a day in advance that wasn’t a work day for Yugi and he waited with bells on, another win for the delighted woodland queen. In due time, the day arrived and Yugi had his mantle ready to go, delicate fingers brushing over the feather pinons as he awaited for Atemu to arrive. The other had made sure the land was ready to greet their woodland queen once more before he came to pick him up.</p>
<p>“Ready, my precious queen? The land is excited to see you again. They aren’t as lively as they normally are but they will welcome you with all they can.” Yugi nodded, taking Atemu’s hand and they were soon off for his shrine, to head into the spirit world where the woods and wilds were a barren wasteland but even without the leaves and the flowers and the rivers coated in ice and snow, the sight was still one to behold. Stepping through the torii gate brought them into the familiar forest that Yugi knew like the back of his hand only this time, the land was a sea of white. Fresh snow untouched by hoof or paw shone under the winter sun, snow drifts dancing light with the gentle gales. The tree boughs were bare of their fruits and leaves but in their places were icicles shining like tiny garlands of crystals, refracting the sunlight beautifully.</p>
<p>Yugi was in awe, the sight breathtaking and such a change from the winters he was used to in Domino. The natural view was picturesque in so many ways that reminded Yugi of Hallmark cards with their wonderful landscapes but unlike the printed cardstock, this was the real deal. Yugi went to dance forward, snow and ice crunching under his boots as he was completely lost to the snowy landscape. Atemu smiled as he watched his queen, pleased to see him enjoy himself before giving a whistle, catching Yugi’s attention as he turned to see what his darling husband was up to. The answer came in the form of a large stag trotting through the snow, kicking up the powdery flakes as he ran towards them before coming to a stop before Yugi, bowing his head low in greeting towards his queen.</p>
<p>“Oh gosh, you’re so beautiful. May I?” Yugi asked as he looked to Atemu. “You have no need to ask me. All the wild children bow to you, sweetling. They respect and love you as they do me.” Yugi smiled before moving to stroke the buck between the antlers, the plush fur soft against gloved fingers. He knew in certain parts of Japan, the sika deer roam free and he’s seen them at least once during a school trip. Yugi never got close to them but their kind eyes and spotted pelts were wonderful to see. Now here he was before a mighty sika of the forest, a wildling child to the king and queen of the spiritual forest realm. To him and Atemu. A smile pulled across soft lips, pulling his hand back and the buck raised his head before kneeling down.</p>
<p>“Oh? Are we...going for a ride?” Yugi asked, turning towards Atemu and saw glossy black fur meet his gaze. A shake of the silken pelt and tails and Atemu gave a wink which said all Yugi needed to know. The woodland queen clapped merrily, looking to the buck that was to be his mount. He didn’t know how well riding a buck would do but Yugi had to remind himself that even for his age, he was still a rather petite male with just a minor growth spurt. It was no horse but he was sure that the buck was sturdy enough to handle the weight of the smaller male. Yugi climbed onto the deer’s back, resting his hands on his neck as he rose from the ground with ease. With a nod once Yugi was secured and settled, the two were off, Atemu’s loping strides matched with the buck’s gleeful prances. The cold air breezed through his hair and fluttered his mantle of fur and feathers, Yugi once more feeling the very essence of nature surround him in her arms.</p>
<p>The rush of winter’s kiss touched his skin fleetingly, the gleam of ice on the branches above glowing like lights, tinkling as nature’s bells with the flowing breeze. While another spirit is the guide of winter’s course, it is by her word how long the forest slumbers, how long the animals hibernate in their hollows with their food scarce unless otherwise gathered for the long haul. The sika, the wolves and the foxes still roam, the watchers of their spiritual home as he who rules all watches over them. Atemu makes sure all his wild children are safe and sound, to make sure the sika can gather their food and made plump for the wolves and foxes who feed upon them. The kind cycle of life shared by all and each wild child of the woods and wilds understood this well. They were not afraid of their role though the sika may run, it’s like a game of tag. To chase and prance through their native home until the wolves were starving, awaiting their meal. They lay down at the command of their king who oversees the hunt, sometimes joining himself, and gets his fill before the rest is left to the pack. As they continued their path, Yugi looked to the side, finding them by the river where they often swim.</p>
<p>A fine sheet of ice laid the currents to rest, slow and lazy underneath with a blanket of snow on top. In awe was their woodland queen to see all at rest, a peaceful time where the world begins its slow reset, to gather its strength to burst through the verglas and hardened earth. To melt away the snow in the hands of spring and water the soil to bring new life. To see the trees bud with flowers and leaves new upon their spurs, catkins from autumn spread out to plant themselves farther and add more to their ranks with time. To see the plains grow lush with wildflowers bright in color, a place so pleasant and one of Yugi’s favorites to visit. It was, after all, the place in which the king and queen first shared their loving embrace and held such beautiful memories of bliss.</p>
<p>Yugi remembers such a fond memory and thinks to himself that soon, when his years as a human are done and grows into his new spiritual form as a kitsune, he’d want to visit the wildflowers again. Lay upon their bright petals flushed and bare to the elements that treat him ever so sweet, watching his king as he descends down upon his queen with love and promise as he sires their children. Their sons and daughters, princes and princesses of the woods and wilds. Once in the spring and again in the fall, to raise a beautiful family together and watch them spread out to continue their parents’ work. So lost in thought was he that Yugi didn’t note they had come to a stop until the cool nose of his kitsune husband touched the barest strip of flesh shown through the mantle, causing him to jump.</p>
<p>Atemu laughed as he pulled back, puffs of heated air coming from a heaving chest. “Such busy thoughts you have today, dove. Perhaps we should return home if your game must take precedence. Our lovely world can wait a bit longer for its king and queen to return and enjoy every inch of its magnificent fields of ice and snow.” Atemu spoke but Yugi interrupted him. “No, no! My thoughts aren’t on my game at all. It's focused on the future of which I can’t stop thinking about. Of when it’s my time to come here and perform my job alongside you as queen. Not only that but...” Yugi started as a flush not of the cold crossed his cheeks. Atemu smiled a knowing little grin, raising his head to pluck his mate from the back of the buck who bowed once more before trotting away to return to his home and the herd he held with the females who carried his offspring. Once set on his feet, Atemu lowered his head to rub a cheek against his mate’s.</p>
<p>But, he urged, three tails coming to snake around his precious queen as Yugi flushed more. Finger nestled in woolen gloves fiddled under the mantle as his mate awaits his answer then his queen finally speaks. Of his dream to rear and raise his children. To see their kits grow into fine princes and princesses of the woods and wilds and spread themselves far and wide to care for all of nature’s bounty as they do. “It taunts me so. Perhaps the calling of my fae heart or just the knowledge that I’ll finally have kids of my own. I don’t know which but the thought makes it ever so torturous to wait until the end of my years before we can.” Yugi finished and Atemu smiled. It was so charming to hear Yugi speak with such fondness of their future, of how much he desired a family of his own. Without fail, Atemu would honor his wishes, to bring him fully into the spirit world and use his powerful magic to silence the human life with ease and fill him with the breath of the kitsune life that awaited him. Such teased him too as he wanted nothing more than to have Yugi live beside him completely, many dreams brought by her call of his beautiful woodland queen.</p>
<p>Of his vibrant violet hues with the sharpness of a fox, tails and ears pure and white as the driven snow around them, lines of the sweetest lavender to create swirls of patterns on his luscious full tails just as plush and soft as his own. The inari king always dreams of his woodland queen teased by the playful wiles of the earthen mother. Human, half-fox or full, they run among the woods and wilds that they rule together. Among the greenery of the fields and forests, through the clear pristine waters of the rivers and streams, even the perilous mountain paths to greet the oni and tengu that live there. The spirit world was vast with no end and all of it was under the ever watchful eye of their inari king and woodland queen. They feast on the maple cakes and walnut scones they love so much, drink the wines pressed from ripened grapes that hung low on their vines or sake made from vast fields of rice, partake in the wild hunt for game so savory from fowl to venison.</p>
<p>All this is what Atemu dreams of. Alas, every dream ends within the sweet embrace of love, under the moon and stars or the afternoon sun, they mate beside the lake and rivers or under their favorite willow tree before drifting off into slumber nestled so close together as foxes warmed by each other’s bodies. A fanatical dream and it pains the inari king to wake from them. A ear twitched as he was brought from his daydreaming to the sound of Yugi’s voice calling his name and smiled tenderly, rubbing noses with his queen. “I understand, sweetling. It’s hard I know as I too feel the pains of waiting but again, I want you to live your life fully. We are in no rush and you still have much to go through.” Yugi sighed but knew he was right. So smart and clever his king was and ever so caring.</p>
<p>He was always patient with him from the beginning and that would surely never change even as he too pines for his queen to become kitsune as he is. Freeing his arms, Yugi went to hug around his mate’s neck when the other had raised his head quickly, ears forward to the sound of something in the air. Worried that it could be something hostile, Yugi fell back quickly, knowing that his king would have things handled. While Yugi had been trained in the art of archery, he didn't have one with him to combat any hostile spirits that still roamed. They haven’t encountered any, that is a given and one that gave Yugi relief for the various times he visited, but there were still those of malicious intent that dares to challenge his king with promise to control the woods and wilds with a fist unbecoming to all life, spirits and fae to live there.</p>
<p>Silence filled the air as Yugi awaited Atemu’s order. If he is to run, he will run with the only hope that whatever has drawn the king’s attention will be easily handled. Then, he moved. Like a shadow, Atemu had bounded over the snow, kicking up drifts with paws and tails before leaping. And it was then...that Yugi couldn’t help the literal snort to come from him unbidden. For the sight before him was one that he’d never expect of his husband but the very same, he was a fox. Foxes being rather attuned to things under the snow like this meant Atemu shared that very same trait. The sight to have the queen nearly rolling in the snow however was that particular trait of Atemu’s. To see the stern but honorable inari king deep in the snow, head and paws buried and his backside the only thing Yugi could see. It was such a comical sight that the straight face he tried to keep was lost and the smaller male was on his back, laughing when the other finally emerged, a small vole in his jaws which was gone in an instant. Turning back onto his giggling queen with his meager snack finished, Atemu huffed a playful snort from his nose.</p>
<p>“Now what has you giggling so hysterically, dove?”</p>
<p>“Y-you!! I didn’t t-think you of all p-people would perform m-mousing!!”</p>
<p>Atemu’s ears tilted back at the admission before a grin crossed his face. Oh, so his queen found his mousing amusing, did he? Yugi continued to giggle amid the snow, forgetting well to ignore his trickster husband was a mistake he won’t soon forget. The crunching of snow was the first sign, the smaller male rubbing his eyes free of tears as he went to raise himself up to apologize but the moment he caught sight of his husband, it was much too late. Yugi squealed with a fresh peal of laughter, Atemu pouncing upon him as he did mousing for voles scurrying under the snow, paws to his sides as his larger form pressed him deeper into the soft snow. Amused scarlet looked into giggling violet before a cold, wet nose pressed to Yugi’s own. Hands breached from the mantle that kept him warm, running gloved hands through Atemu’s soft fur decorated with flakes of snow. From the plush fur of his cheeks to the full mane around his neck that held the hidden colors of ruby and gold to match the unruly head of hair like Yugi’s own, fingers ran through it all and the response was Atemu giving happy little whines.</p>
<p>Like a big puppy, Yugi mused with a grin upon his lips as he scratched gently in the thick mane before giving a soft oof when he felt the larger body land on him. With Atemu’s head next to his, Yugi buried his face into the other’s warm fur, smiling softly. It was moments like this that Yugi enjoyed most. Just the content of being with his king, no matter the form. But Yugi will admit silently that aside from his usual human cloak of presence to walk beside him in his world, the powerful form of his vulpine self was one he drew close to just as much. It was this form that had saved him from an untimely end by a bitter and corrupt shrine maiden. This form that would curl around him, providing a kind bed so warm and smells of the woods and wilds Yugi found such love in. It was this form that radiated the power of a king, of one to command the woods and wilds and protects this very plane from dangers big or small. Atemu was nature’s gift and Yugi was ever so lucky to be his queen.</p>
<p>Their time in the snow was short as Atemu soon raised himself from his queen, nuzzling wet nose and cheek still damp from the melting snow before pulling Yugi up and onto his back. “No need for you to get a cold now. It would be terrible to try and explain that back home. Come, I have an entrance to my burrow nearby. We’ll warm up there then it's back to the mortal realm for us.” Yugi nodded, clutching the fur mantle close around him as the chill of the snow was starting to seep through and could use a nice fire and cuddled close to his king. As Atemu trotted along through the snow, Yugi giggled again, reminded of Atemu’s mousing and knew it was something he’d never let the other live down.</p>
<p>“I hear you giggling up there, dove.”</p>
<p>“You can’t stop me, Atemu. I won’t let you live down your mousing for voles like foxes do.” Yugi knew he was challenging him and knew it was a challenge he’d likely lose. After all, Atemu knew him much too well now and was too clever to let Yugi get any sort of upper hand. The woodland queen knew this well enough but that never stops him from the excitement of trying to one up his inari king with games as defeat is never as bad as one would think. Defeat for him can often be more of a victory than anything depending on what mood his dear king is in once he claims playful superiority over his queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just love fox Atemu, don't you~</p>
<p>someday i will get a commission done of his fox form, don't you worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone would tell you that beauty is only skin deep. That underneath it all was an ugly, despicable person made to be precious and perfect on the outside to hide such disgusting features. But not Yugi. His beauty was flawless and could never be viewed as anything less than stunning. From his cute button nose to his delicate hands. His slender legs and dainty feet made to dance, he was perfect in every way and everyone in the spirit world knew this. They loved and respected their queen and more than anything, loved and respected his relationship with the inari king. All except a few. Spirits that lived in the mire, the wasteland and the decaying forests that saw no tending from their king looked upon their king and queen with bitter reproach.</p><p>Even if they aren’t part of the king’s court and gentry, they still hear the news. From the birds that sang their melodies, drumming up their queen’s beauty from the animal spirits that gossip of their wondrous queen as he comes and goes from a realm they were far removed from. A human with a fae heart, always welcomed into their world and loved by all of the earthen mother’s children. He even gained favor with some of the sinister spirits that had no need to care but they do for they have been invited to the grand celebration that introduced him to all that were willing to come by invitation. Yugi was loved by many and he in return loved them just as much...and that would soon find to be a great mistake but not of who one would think.</p><p>For when one steals from kitsune, you will see nothing more scornful than a kitsune bereaved of his queen.</p><p>0</p><p>Winter was in full swing, a gentle snowfall hitting the spirit world with a fresh blanket of pure white. Many of the hibernating animals were at rest in their hollows, the sika on the move while the wolves and foxes were ever close to their season. Among the quiet forest was the delighted laughter of the woodland queen. The solstice was close and Yugi wasn’t planning to miss it. After all, Christmas was to follow not long after and Atemu promised he’d come home with him to spend it and ring the new year with him. So quick was he to pack for the week-long stay and came promptly to be whisked away into the spirit world with his husband. Mantle draped over thin but strong shoulders, Yugi had run through the forest, boots crunching snow and ice underfoot as he went searching. Atemu told him he’d be busy with solstice plans but Yugi had free reign to travel his kingdom as long as he didn’t go too far without knowing where a burrow entrance was to provide shelter and safety.</p><p>While all of nature loved and adored him, there were still hostile spirits out there and ones that don’t appreciate how Atemu ruled the woods and wilds. “They are fickle creatures and ones that I refuse to service for one reason or another. Even the most disgruntled oni shows me respect once in a while but these spirits are ones that don’t. Don’t make any contact with them be it eye or touch. Let them stay in their muck and mire, in their dying forest home that refused my help cause they like it so yet blame me for their decay. I am a kind and generous king but even my patience grows thin.” Yugi took his warning to heart, sure that he would meet no such creature but will be careful of them should they dare come to their place where all thrives well under Atemu’s care. But for now, wily, restless spirits aren’t what was on Yugi’s mind. Instead, he was in the forest with a goal in mind, one that no human could achieve unless they worked at a preserve of their distant cousin and he was excited to greet them.</p><p>When he found a place notorious to be within their usual traveling path, he delved deep into his fae heart. Yugi adapted well to opening his heart to all of nature, to embrace many things that no human was capable of and one of those abilities was to communicate with the animals naturally as they do with each other. A smile broke across his face, cupping his hands around his mouth before the woodland queen howled. A loud, sonorous cry that echoed every inch of the forest where he stood and it wasn’t long before his call was answered. Howls of similar pitch greeted him, the pack not far from him and Yugi smiled more before giving a response to them, to lead them to where he stood to await their arrival. Lovell, one of the local ookami spirits, has met with Atemu once during his visit, to commune with the king about a pack he fostered. They were small, a pack of six, that asked for safe passage under his care. Atemu, always kind, wise and welcoming, allowed Lovell to escort his pack and Yugi wanted to stay long enough to meet them himself. And what a meeting it was.</p><p>When the pack arrived, the alpha she-wolf was quick to come to him, scenting Yugi and seeing if he was a danger to her pack. “No need to fear, honored dire queen of the North,” Atemu spoke admirably, smiling as her bright amber eyes glanced up to him. “Yugi is my beloved queen. He would never bring harm to you, your mate or the pack.” This seems to ease the tension in her shoulders and with the approval of both alpha leaders, the pack accepted Yugi as an honorary member, to come at his call and run with him whenever he desires their company. Winter was an important time and Yugi wished to aid in something very particular with these wolves. It was part of his role and one he didn’t want to shirk. The padding of large paws crunched through the snow and Yugi braced himself before laughing as a large grey and brown body launched into him, knocking him to the snowy ground with panting tongue lapping at his cheek.</p><p>“Kaine! Kaine, stop! It tickles!” Yugi giggled vibrantly, the second wolf plodding into the area with a gruff snort that begged for his brother to ease up on their queen. Kaine huffed but moved, sitting beside Yugi as he sat up, smiling to the wolf beside him then to the other who was grey and white. “Frost, it’s good to see you. How are my two precious dire wolves doing? Ready to find a partner?” Both barked their approval and Yugi smiled as he stood, dusting off flakes of snow from his mantle. Frost offered his back as a mount for the small woodland queen and Yugi thanked him, mounting his back before the two were off, snow kicked up by their paws.</p><p>0</p><p>Deep in the forest of ice and snow, another figure wandered. But this one wasn’t a friendly spirit of the forest but a wicked one. One who had once been part of Atemu’s court but had been argumentative towards all of the king’s decisions. Eventually, Atemu had tired of it and banished the spirit to the far forests that were left unattended. Left to die and rot like the spirits that took shelter there. Wiry branches hardened by time, trunks buckled and scarred from the angry spirits that took it out on the aged bark. It was a terrible locale and any who lived there hated it but welcomed it as it gave them a place to fester with their hate of the inari king. The king that abandoned them, banished them, wished to have nothing else to do with them. It was a sting so painful that these spirits abandoned the king who disregarded them selfishly, wanted to see him ruined and have someone better to rule the woods and wilds and the spirits and fae. And as all goes, news travels around so they know of the woodland queen. To have the beautiful little queen he gained would just be an additional prize. A trophy, so to speak, as the queen was so rare.</p><p>A human who gained a fae heart? Humans in the realm were rare enough so to have such a mystical curio as he would only do good as a trophy no other spirit can touch. The inari king was undeserving of him and the spirit to wander the frozen tundra now felt that deep in his blackened heart. Who was he, one would ask. He was known as Dartz and he was quite the bitter spirit. A kama itachi spirit he was, with long teal hair that had long lost its luster and dual colored eyes of gold and emerald. Once he was a beauty among the forest, an artful spirit who danced the wild dance just as well as Atemu did. The sharp blades of wind he could conjure were once used in safety, used for show instead of harm. But that was in the past. Now those very blades were used to cut down things to get in his way. To harm the wretched land he led. To hurt the earthen mother who deserted him when Atemu’s word was made law to banish him.</p><p>Rounded ears nearly lost in the teal mane folded back with anger, thin tail whipping angrily behind the man. Curse the king, he thought. Oh how he wished to do anything to get back at him but nothing truly came to mind. Atemu was a powerful foe and a wily trickster. Even if you try to match his game, he will always outplay you. You cannot trick him, cannot outwit him and certainly cannot fight him. Dartz sorely wanted to ruin the king but he was running out of ideas. The winter solstice would be soon upon them, a widely known celebration like all others during the equinoxes and solstices where food and fun were had, where all spirits are to gather together to bless the earthen mother for her safety and shelter. Sickening. The male halted in the snow, heavy breaths coming out in icy puffs of air in the low temperatures. Dartz will not take his injustice sitting down. One day, he will find the means to bring down Atemu. The kama itachi spirit was ready to walk on with no destination set when something caught his ears.</p><p>A beautiful sound like frosted crystal bells. Laughter. A masculine laugh but light and soft. In any other scenario, Dartz would care little but this sound, this sweet supple sound, enthralled him like a moth to a flame. He had to know what spirit carried such a voice. He pushed through the snow, through the frozen brush that got in his way to a straightforward path. The land showed whose territory he tread in but Dartz did not care for he was on a mission to find the source of such laughter, of such joy. Normally he cared for nothing to radiate such happy energy but he must have this creature, have this spirit to bring the life they were deserving of in the muck and mire, in the dead forests and wastelands. In the lands Atemu forsaken. The air was alight with frozen reverence, icy boughs swayed and bend while cardinals sang their songs and it was through them that Dartz learned who was so close.</p><p>
  <em>The queen is here, the queen is here. All hail the woodland queen’s joy. Perk thy ears and hear his laugh. The queen is here, the queen is here.</em>
</p><p>The queen, the one married to that devious king. The one spoken to hold resplendence beyond compare. Of human face and fae heart, he surpasses the beauty of the wood dryad and forest nymph that have joined their part of the realm from lands far away. The wild children bow to him and the spirits revered him. A perfect match made for the king. And he was here alone. A smirk passed thin lips as the kama itachi spirit wandered closer, feet quiet in the softer snow, hearing the pounding of paws. Dire wolves...of course. A growl slipped silently from him, knowing they would be an obstacle if they were with the queen. But even if he was never in this part of the land, he knew that the wolves, like the foxes, are readying for their breeding period. To sow their seed and sire their own as their gift to the earthen mother and to their king who watches over all generations of the wild children. If the queen is with the wolves, then he was clearly there to help them find a rightful she-wolf. “So if I follow, they will soon part ways. And when they do, the queen will be truly alone.” A plan began to form, a plan so wicked and unjust that one would be a fool to take such risk.</p><p>But Dartz would never see himself the fool. For the queen was alone. Alone and unarmed. When the dire wolves go to rut then he will whisk away their queen. Bring him to the dead forest and make him queen of their world. News would spread quickly but Atemu would never go to the dead forest. He will lose his queen and Dartz will have the vengeance he sought.</p><p>0</p><p>It was hours before they reached the spot. A large field of white where other dire wolves have come to mingle. All were there for the same purpose, to find a mate. Few have, a pair or two already deep in oestrus or rutting with their chosen, causing Yugi to squeak, blushing as he turns his head away respectfully. Climbing from Frost’s back, Yugi looked out to the wolves, violet hues looking to all that were down there. He saw a couple she-wolves wandering about and smiled, pointing them out as he whispered to the two wolves beside him. As he did, Dartz had lurked and lingered at the edge of the forest. He took that time to admire the queen. He was as splendid as the forest sung.</p><p>A crown of obsidian edged with magenta, shining goldenrod bangs framing a rounded face matured by age. A slender body with lean muscle clearly from selfish work done with the king but it did him justice to only enhance his pristine appearance. He really was of unrivaled beauty. Nothing could compare to him and it was that knowledge that Dartz had to claim him. The king was unworthy of such a gem and as a selfish, vain spirit, he aimed to take it. To make that radiant gem his. Dartz cared nothing for the human life the queen was told to live, he knew the spells and had the magic. The queen will become a kama itachi spirit by winter’s end and belong to him. He continued to watch, watch as he spoke to the dire wolves at his side, aiding them in their little rutting endeavors before patting their sides and both bolted off into the field to find a suitable she-wolf. The warmest smile that melted the cold crossed his face, making those beautiful gem-like eyes sparkle and it was then that Dartz made his move. Slowly, he crept towards Yugi, feet quiet on the snow so he wouldn’t alert the dire wolves below. Last thing Dartz needed was a bunch of mangy, rutting beasts upon him defending their queen.</p><p>Closer and closer the kama itachi stepped, nostrils flaring to the rich, flavorful scent of warm summer berries spiced with the cool kiss of winter air. A blend so tempting that Dartz nearly pounced prematurely to claim this wondrous queen, bringing him to his home in the dead forest. Atemu won’t know a thing and he’ll finally have the single victory over him that will make up for centuries of bitter repentance. The kama itachi spirit was so close, so focused that he ignored the surroundings. While the dire wolves were the least of his worries, Dartz never knew how respected Yugi was to the wild forest children and how well they read into a malicious presence to come near their queen. A cry so loud startled them both, a crow diving in from above with claws outstretched. The avian nearly tangled itself into the teal locks, Dartz cursing the creature with absolute vile until he noted this had caused Yugi to realize his presence so close. This will make things infinitely harder but Dartz wasn’t going to allow himself to slow down now. For Yugi, he was already on guard to the unfamiliar spirit.</p><p>While he knew spirits of all kinds were around the forest, there was something off about this one. His unkempt hair and tattered clothing were signs of squalid care. But Atemu would never leave a spirit unattended when it came to their needs, always one to listen to them and assist however he could. He was too noble to his court and gentry to leave them without help. Was he one of the hostile spirits? One to live far from the comfort of the forest and surrounding lands where Atemu ruled? If so...he had to get away quickly. Yugi would’ve called on Frost or Kaine but he didn’t want to disturb them from their prospective mates. There was no burrow entrance near either. The queen will just have to play things by ear until Atemu arrives swiftly as the northern winds. Letting out a breath, Yugi stood regally, every bit the queen he was titled to be as he stared into the dual colored eyes of the other spirit. Dartz stared back into them, enamored by those perfect jewel orbs before an ear twitched to the question spoken, light on the air but strong in presence.</p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p>Dartz raised himself with just as much poise despite the conditions of his wear, a sly but welcoming smile crossing his face. “I am Dartz, a kama itachi spirit from far away. I traveled here to see just how well this land had thrived through the years since I’ve last seen it. And word through the winds have spoken of a queen. It would be callous to not greet the new woodland queen.” Yugi bristled, the tone smooth as molten gold but abrasive with an edge of resentment. Surely it wasn’t directed at him so he knew there was something up and likely a part of history Atemu didn’t want to speak about with him. Yugi hummed, the crow landing on his shoulder with an intimidating squawk towards the other spirit, watching him as Yugi began to step away. A spirit from far away, he says. “Then if you would permit me, why did you not come to the autumn banquet in my honor? All animal spirits and fae were there in attendance when Atemu made the announcement of my ascension into the ranks of royalty.” Yugi spoke evenly, Dartz smirking as he followed.</p><p>Witty and confident, Yugi was indeed a perfect queen but wasted on that devious fox. So Dartz began to weave his tale for sympathy of the smaller male. A tale of woe and injustice done to him by the very king he married. That he was once part of Atemu’s council with ideas to help improve the land but the dreadful king refuted all his ideas and soon grew tired of him. So tired of him that he was banished, cast aside and far away from the beautiful land that he treasured so. But Yugi was hardly the fool Dartz thought him to be. To believe such a factitious story when he saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. Of despicable hatred and unfettered lust. This spirit had been cast from this neck of the woods for his own misdeeds that likely impeded his husband’s work, not help. Dartz had no need to be here and to appear now was grounds for mischief. Mischief that was nothing like what Atemu would do.</p><p>Luckily for this woodland queen, he knew a conniving creature when he saw one and better yet, so did the wild children. As Yugi kept Dartz occupied listening to his thinly veiled lies, more crows began to land in the trees, followed by a few kasasagi that all watched Dartz with contempt in their dark gaze. Some remember this man well and knew of his trickery. He was not a spirit to be trifled with but also one to not underestimate either. They had to lead their queen to the safest burrow but first, they had to distract the kama itachi. So they waited, waited and watched for the right moment to attack. When Dartz felt he sufficiently made Atemu look and sound like the bad guy, he went in for the kill. Any more time wasted and he could be hindered in getting this creature into his home. “So what do you say to a trip to the outer lands? A queen such as yourself should know all that the spirit realm has. Both the good and the bad. The mire, the wasteland, the dead forest...many will tell you to never venture there but all is said without knowing what community we discarded spirits created without the king.”</p><p>Yugi took in a deep breath, not once turning to Dartz but spoke with authority gained from the time spent in Atemu’s care. You say this so confidently but I have long read into your eyes, the queen spoke calmly. This made a sneer grace the kama itachi’s face as Yugi continued on. That there was nothing to await him in the place Dartz wished to take him except the chains to take away his freedom. The woods and the wilds are lands free of strife, his getaway from his mortal coil. But he was not ready to live here for good. Atemu knew this but Dartz did not. And it was very clear he didn’t care either. “I have beauty profound and Atemu had contended with spirits that look upon me with gazes that look to steal me from my husband. Many are respectful toward their king but they also hate the missed opportunity as the earthen mother sent no one else to hear my prayer but him. He had won my hand and my heart...and no one is to take that from him or from me!” At the bellowing cry, the murder stirred, inky black wings filling the air as cries of the damned had fallen onto the dreadful spirit.</p><p>Dartz cursed a string, feathers impeding his gaze and sharp beaks pecking wherever they could reach. He heard the snow crunch under boots, of Yugi dashing away from him now that his distraction came. “No! You will not find yourself reaching that blasted king! You will become mine, queen! Mine to rule the dead forest as kama itachi!” he roared, winds stirring at his feet, tossing up snow and fallen feathers before a vortex of wind surrounded Dartz. But this was no ordinary wind as birds squawked and tittered, escaping as quick as they could. Alas, many didn’t make it as their severed corpses fell to the snowy ground, staining the untouched snow with red while dual eyes followed his fleeing prey. Yugi will become his queen by force if Dartz must. A grin came across his face before he followed.</p><p>If there was one thing he approved during Atemu’s reign and he a part of his council...was the wild hunt. A frivolous game of tag that often nets a delectable prize if the king is impressed by one’s effort.</p><p>But who needs his approval when it comes to stealing his queen...</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi panted, heart beating fast but he couldn’t stop now. The spirit was relentless, he could see that in his eyes, and if he got caught before reaching safety...he didn’t want to imagine the result. He will have to ask Atemu about Dartz some other time but until then, he just had to get to him as Dartz will back off to a stronger power if he was smart enough. Where is a burrow entrance, the queen thought worriedly. He was told from Atemu that there were false entrances to avoid pursuers but there was always a real one near the fakes. But his fear was getting to it before Dartz got to him. The loud crack of a tree falling behind him nearly had him jump but Yugi couldn't turn back, not even to the howling kodama that wept to the loss of the trees they were attached to. A bad omen that was clearly not cared for by the spirit pursuing him. But the queen couldn’t risk it. “Come out, come out. A queen shouldn’t run from his king.” The comment made Yugi shudder with rising anxiety. He would never be king to such a deceitful spirit! Another tree fell and Yugi made to curb from the trail he was following. It was futile for sure as he was leaving footprints in the snow but if he can make the effort harder for Dartz, then he could buy himself some time.</p><p>He tried to go back over what he read in the book Atemu written on the spirits. Kama itachi, the wind weasel spirit. Notorious for being tricksters and mischief makers but their brands of work were always aimed to harm humans. With that kind of backstory to them, it was no wonder Atemu didn’t like Dartz’s work and wanted to banish him. “It doesn’t seem he lost that cruelty either.” Yugi mumbled before a tree, this one right in his path, had started to tumble down. Yugi gasped and lunged forward, passing it but upon landing, he felt his head crack into a stone hidden underneath the snow. White noise filled his ears, Yugi slowly raising himself from the snow. Breath huffed in slow pants, spots of red decorating the white snow as he raised a hand. Warmed leather touched the cut on his temple. Pulling back to see the blood, Yugi moaned pitifully, trying to crawl away now.</p><p>He could finally see it, a burrow entrance with its inviting darkness such a relief. If he could get inside, he’ll be safe. “Almost...there...” The light breath uttered but felt his mantle clenched in tight fingers. “My queen, it was unwise to run from your king. Now come along. We have things to plan. A wedding then your transformation. You’ll become a wonderful kama itachi come springtime.” Yugi groaned, trying to reach for something to grasp, something that will prevent Dartz from taking him. Alas, nothing but snow was under his hands, grabbing nothing but a fistful of the chilling substance in his delirious haze. Atemu please...help me...</p><p>Slung over Dartz’s shoulder, Yugi could only look sadly to the burrow that was so close yet so far, throat tighten from pain and fear. If he could scream, surely Atemu would hear him and come to his rescue. A hand reached up, stretching to the burrow. Fake or real, if he can just signal to his husband of his situation then he will come. Gusts of sharp gales began to surround the two and it was then Yugi began to struggle. “Atem—!!” But his voice was silenced as the winds teleported the two from Atemu’s domain and to the dead forest. A forest where Dartz was his own king and now obtained a queen worthy of his attention and company. They would rear many children and in due time, he will bring war to Atemu’s kingdom and take the land that was rightfully his. But to the luck of the queen, the false burrow wasn’t uninhabited, narrowed faces and wide eyes surrounded with a thick black mask looking on with horror of the situation. The tanuki women who used the false burrows for shelter saw everything but they couldn’t do a thing to handle Dartz.</p><p>He held power far beyond their skill set, they were spirits unable to fight but seeing what they had meant they could alert their king. They had to save their queen from the evil kama itachi’s clutches. Dartz was unfit to have such a wonderful queen in Yugi and worse is that they chose the wrong person to take. Nattering to each other quickly, the tanuki women were out of their burrow and running. They had to alert their king, alert all of nature.</p><p>Their woodland queen was stolen and must be returned.</p><p>0</p><p>“Decorations are being made as we speak. The frosted holly berries will look amazing in the moonlight. Yugi will love them.” Atemu spoke admirably. The tsurara-onna nodded, bowing to Atemu as she promised the most delightful garland threads of ice to accentuate the trees around the space of the winter solstice festival. A karasu spirit was making notes of his own, planning food and festivities for the solstice along with sketching down ideas. “My king, how does this fare for your queen? A vanity of feathers and silk all a crystal blue with a lavender button up. A beautiful dress suit to fit his glorious beauty.” Atemu took the book and looked over the outfit, smiling in approval. Perfect, he uttered, just imagining his lovely queen in such finery. Prepare matching jewels and a winter crown and all will be perfect, Atemu spoke, handing the pad back to the karasu spirit. The tsurara-onna bowed once more and told the king she would be off to finish weaving her decorations and the karasu spirit would go to the kasasagi spirits and kodama to get started on the outfit. Atemu smiled, tails fluttering behind him as he thought of his precious queen.</p><p>He wondered how he was faring with the dire wolves. Hopefully, the sons of the mother have found suitable mates in his realm. He will have to check upon them later when Yugi returns. “Everything will be magnificent this year. Surely I have no need for this much presentation but I have to for Yugi’s first year at the Winter Solstice Ball.” A smile appeared on his face as he looked out to the setting that would be the place of the ball. The lake was frozen over with thick ice and with the right magic, would become a wondrous ballroom floor where he and Yugi would dance under the winter moon. Yugi had vastly improved in dancing and wanted to show such grace to all the spirits and fae. It would be a thing of resplendence, he thought, letting out a frosty breath of air, closing crimson hues. The chilling air rustled an unruly mane as the king relaxed in his winter domain, thinking about his beautiful little queen. The moment was interrupted with the wailing cries of the tanuki women as they scurried their way into the area, panicked eyes wide with their budding alarm.</p><p>“Girls, girls, just who I wanted to see...” Atemu began before his words died on the air. Their worry was permeating the open breeze, their fear palpable. Their tails fluffed with panic but their voices were silent, almost as if afraid to give the news of what they know. Atemu could see their fear and scent their worry so as calm as the free flowing river beneath the ice, he asked them what had happened. They were in one of his false burrows resting so what could’ve made them so frightened. Couldn’t be the dire wolves. The two looked to each other before one, the tallest between the two, stepped forward. She bowed reverently to the king, taking his hand and kissing the tips of his claws. A honored gesture of respect but he could tell there was a hint of grief in the gesture and could only wait until she spoke up. And when she finally did, a cold wind swept through the forest. A chilling wind that held all of the silent anger that began to well inside of the inari king.</p><p>“I know you do not lie to me but I must be sure of what you speak. My Yugi, my sweetling, my bride, my wonderful woodland queen...was <em>stolen?!</em>” Atemu asked, unable to keep the edge from his voice and the tanuki woman squealed with fear. She didn’t want to be the one to bear such bad news but they would’ve reached the king quicker than the voices of the forest. They could get their message to him with nary a delay. Their only worry was making sure the king arrived before the accursed wedding that Dartz surely was planning right now. She nodded, bowing her head to ask amnesty for the news she brought. No one would ever want to anger their king, certainly not like this. Atemu was never a violent king but at a time like this, one would see the full extent of his fury.</p><p>To take his queen was grounds for eradication.</p><p>To answer the king, the tanuki woman nodded though she shook, fearing for her immortal soul. But as she bowed her head into the snow, ready to take on the punishment for her horrid news, she only felt a hand rest in the soft brown mane of her gentle bob cut. Do not fear me, my dear, the king whispered with gentle coaxing. You have done me a service to deliver this news to me before the voices of the forest. Now, I must save my queen from the claws of that vile and devious creature before he takes away everything. She nodded to the declaration, her incoherent words to non-spirits thankful and begging for the king to save their queen. She held no doubt that he would be saved but the same, she feared that Dartz would work much too quick for Atemu to reach the dead forest in time. But her eyes widened to the red fires that swirled about his feet, a force unseen to many. But now, as the heat of said fires melt the snow and ice beneath him, she among others knew that Atemu was serious.</p><p>Like a firefly blazing through the sky, the voices of the forest brayed with their message.</p><p>
  <em>The king is mad, the king is furious. Make way for him as his rage seeks no rest.</em>
</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi groaned, head dizzy as if he drank one too many glasses of sake. Pain blossomed upon his temple from the wound he took but as he reached, fingers felt the cloth bandage underneath. It was then he realized his hands were free of the thick gloves but in its place was gossamer silk practically see through encasing his arm. They were gloves, he noted, threaded up his arms and ending at the elbow. Oh no...oh no, no, no. The thought was ringing an alarm as he threw off the furs and found his worst fears were becoming reality. Gone was his mantle and warm clothes and was dressed in a low v-cut, A-line dress, shoulders bare to the frigid air. The main gown was a slender mesh of aquamarine, with shot silk a rich golden yellow tied in a tight bow around his waist. Dartz worked swiftly and worse still was that he wasn’t free to escape by the room he was in at first glance. He was high up by the level his window was situated, different from the underground burrow that Atemu lived in.</p><p>Likely a hollowed out tree but with the sight of the rest of the forest this was no welcoming place. Twisted spires of dead oak and birch fills his gaze, the skies much darker than what he was used to. A cold wind blew through the paneless window, making Yugi shiver as he backed from it, violet eyes gazing about the room. It was sparsely furnished, the best furniture the dead forest could offer it seems. Unlike Atemu’s lavish room filled with life and love, this room was bitter and dreadful, wicker chairs with ratty cushions and the bed lumpy with matted fur covers. Yugi was surprised he was knocked out as long as he was with such a mattress against his back. Rotted wood marked parts of the wall while the rest was aged and decrepit, like the whole entire thing would fall apart at the barest gust but considering the gales outside to rustle the bare fronds of the dead forest, that was clearly speculation.</p><p>But the matter now was that Yugi was here in Dartz’s clutches and couldn’t escape, not on his own. But the location clearly was for the hostile spirits. None would help him being the queen to the inari king but if his state of dress was any indication, mere moments they will bow to him but for being married to the wrong king, <em>their</em> king. He had to get out, had to free himself. He didn’t know how much of this shotgun wedding was set up but Yugi wasn’t planning to stick around long enough to find out. Moving to the old oak door, he rested a hand on the spotty knob of rusted gold metal, turning it. To the queen’s relief, it was unlocked, by error of Dartz himself or whomever came to dress him he didn’t know but he wasn’t about to deny his good blessing thus far. A peek into the hall showed it was empty, another good blessing. If he traversed with care and kept eyes, ears and heart open, he might be able to get out of this twisted timber castle and get well within range for the true forest that was his home to call to Atemu.</p><p>Though Yugi wasn’t doubtful that Atemu was already on his way, the more distance he can cover wearing this accursed gown, the farther he’ll be from Dartz and back into his real king’s arms. He hiked up the long skirt, cursing the following train before running his way down the chilling hall, feet covered in lace stockings slapping bare on the stone floors. The halls were as twisted as the trees of the dead forest, seeing no end no matter how many turns he made to descend down to the ground floor. Yugi might’ve chalked it up to dumb luck that he hasn’t been seen since escaping but the feeling of dread to bubble up in his stomach said otherwise. As if he was being watched and laughed at for his futile effort to escape Dartz and his wicked home. When he saw a door at the far end of the hall, Yugi could cry in relief as he ran for it. So close...so close...and like that, he was snatched into the thin, spidery legs of an ogumo strung up from the ceiling.</p><p>“You were an amusing watch but the king wouldn’t want you escaping. The wedding is close at hand and he wants it done as soon as possible before that annoying fox shows.” Yugi growled as he tried to pull away from the other, crawling across the ceiling to bring Yugi back to the room he was in. Release me, he screamed, wanting to be free of this whole situation but for all the effort he tried, Dartz was already steps ahead and only allowed him that freedom for the false hope that he could get away. When they reached the room, he was shoved back inside with a warning that chilled him to the bone. Yugi was allowed the freedom of escape this time but next time, they would not be so lenient. “I’m sure Dartz would not care if your beautiful little body was used for spider eggs. It would be a sacrifice but one that will still dig in the craw of that stupid inari king.” The ogumo rasped with a rattling chortle before they were gone, door slammed shut and this time, Yugi heard the telltale sign of a locked door. Finally the tears began to spill.</p><p>Now he was truly trapped and if Atemu failed to arrive...then he’ll belong to Dartz for eternity.</p><p>0</p><p>Time passed quickly before Yugi knew it, the same ogumo coming to fetch him. Time to meet your new husband at the altar. Those words settled a cold stone in Yugi’s stomach but instead of letting the fear of his coming fate consume him, he stood tall and proud, brushing past the vermin spirit. The yokai chuckled as they followed, running clawed fingers through frazzled locks covered with webbing, speaking admirably of Dartz and his rule that was claimed to far surpass Atemu’s. How foolish were these spirits to believe such for all Yugi saw was a jealous and bitter weasel that desired more than he could handle. He thought he had the upper hand but Yugi refused to make things any easier for him. Dartz was going to learn the hard way what happens when he decided to choose a defiant partner. When they reached the decorated altar, ugly jagged icicles paired with murky algae and pond scum ruined what little snow to blanket their dark realm. Hostile spirits from banshees with their menacing faces and mountain trolls of large stature and larger hands that could squash poor Yugi like a grape stood in the stands, chanting wicked hymns and ghastly chants.</p><p>All were blessings to their false king in finally finding a bride worthy, of his prize stolen from the one who had abandoned them all. Spider yokai and yuki-onna who reap from their ill intent, of kappa and yurei who lost their way. Any matter of spirit and fae who felt ousted from Atemu’s realm found home under the paltry rule that Dartz claimed. And as the kama itachi stood before them at the altar, his dual eyes drifted to the archway and smiled upon seeing his lovely new queen. Yugi’s eyes narrowed, nearly stepping back but felt four arms of the ogumo settled behind him force him forward. A terrible means to walk the bride down the aisle. A bouquet of thorny thistle, frost decorating the lavender blossoms, were thrusted into his hands, making the male wince as the prickly thorns dug into his palm. A sigh came over him, veil draped over his head, before he glared forward toward the spirit, the weasel, that was going to ruin him.</p><p>Dartz was in for a rude awakening fairly soon. Yugi marched forward to the altar, spirits commenting jealousy of his beauty, some even saying he wasn’t a perfect fit for Dartz. If only he thought that, Yugi thought venomously, reaching the altar and the smirking spirit. The ogumo presided as the pastor, grinning wickedly behind grotesque teeth as they began. Yugi gripped the thistles, feeling small welts sting his palms as he looked to the grey skies. Atemu...please...I beg you. Yugi’s mind was adrift as the ogumo continued, reciting quickly through the usual matrimony rights and got straight to the point quickly. Obviously at Dartz’s behest to claim before anyone could interrupt. “My king, do you take the woodland queen as your own? To rear and raise the dark children of the dead forest forever?” Dartz smirked as he spoke his “I do” then looked down to Yugi.</p><p>His gaze was cold and calculating, holding a warning that if he didn’t say the same, a fate worse than death would befall him. As if this whole wedding wasn’t already that. Gripping the bouquet in his hands, Yugi can only make a prayer. A prayer even when he was far removed from the safety of the earthen mother. “Woodland queen...do you take our king as your own? To rear and raise the dark children of the dead forest forever?” Eyes opened with a defiant glare, whirling to Dartz as he threw the bouquet into his face. “Never! I will never marry you! My heart belongs to Atemu and by his will shall this marriage be annulled!” Evil spirits and cursed fae howled with rage to the rejection, Dartz snarling angrily as he grasped Yugi’s thin wrist. “Too bad he has no authority over me! He accepts! Now bring the rings!” A ghoulish imp came running forward, a tattered pillow in his bony claws holding two shining rings, a glowing emerald on one set on a silver band while the other was gold with an ivory gem. Yugi could tell the emerald didn’t look like anything he has seen before and tried to pull his hand away. I refuse, I refuse, the poor queen screamed, Dartz taking the ring in hand and began to draw it closer to his finger.</p><p>“By this ring, you will forever be bound to me. To live in the dead forest and be my queen. Your willpower shall become mine and once you become kama itachi, we shall breed the dark children that will go to war with Atemu and take all of the spirit realm from him!” Dartz claimed but an inch from the ring being set on his finger, a suiko screamed as it pointed to a fiery orb careening towards the aisle, making all scatter as the blaze came down, singeing all underfoot. A blazing ball of fire came from the figure to stand in front of the altar, making Dartz roar in pain as the fire struck him across the face, leaving a searing red mark. “You truly have some nerve, Dartz...stealing <em>my</em> queen, holding a wedding...and you don’t even invite me~” A voice called, flames dying away into embers as maroon eyes glared at the kama itachi before him. “Then again, I didn’t invite you to my wedding because you were banished and with good reason. Now I have even more reason to never, <em>ever</em>, allow you into my half of the realm again.” Yugi gave a happy sob upon seeing the regal form of his king, his only king and ripped his arm from the stunned kama itachi to run toward the kitsune.</p><p>“Atemu!”</p><p>Yugi flung himself into the other’s arms, feeling his warm embrace take away the chill of winter and the dread that he wouldn’t have made it in time. “You came...you came...” Of course I would, Atemu reassured before the riotous crowd began to break through their private moment, Dartz stepping forward with an intense glare. You’d be wise to return my queen to me, the spirit spoke vehemently and Atemu rolled his eyes. “You’d think me foolish if I were to give up <strong>MY</strong> queen to you. You never did learn from last time, have you, Dartz? Stealing what doesn’t rightfully belong to you, holding this pathetic grudge towards me when it was <strong>YOU</strong> who nearly brought our land to ruin!” When Atemu pulled away, Yugi stuck close to him but could hear the story in the air. Tails settled around Yugi for safety, knowing well a corrupted spirit or fae would easily try to snatch the other away if he allowed his attention to stray for even a moment. And with a voice so powerful but debilitating, Atemu spoke of the incident. Of Dartz’s uncouth ways in handling conflict among their court and gentry. For centuries since becoming a part of his council, he did no right and tried to command everything as he were king.</p><p>It was thanks to him that the earthen mother suffered a scar she couldn’t recover from. It was him who nearly cost many their lives. “You have single handedly nearly ruined everything I have done for this world. Banishment was the lightest sentence I could give for the earthen mother would rather see you suffer. I didn’t have to let you live, Dartz, yet you continue to hold your despicable hate for me. And I never cared for it for I had to need to worry about you and what your little kingdom did. Until <em>now</em>.” Atemu’s eyes narrowed, sharp pupils striking legitimate fear into the kama itachi as the other spoke heatedly. Come near my queen, dare to steal him from my arms and he will see the full extent of the power that made him a god. Atemu was never one to show the extent of his powers at full capacity but Dartz would be the first to make it so. The ogumo, displeased by the proceedings, decided to defy Atemu’s warning, launching a glob of webbing for Yugi with the intent to snag him away.</p><p>If Dartz chose to cower now then they will take it upon themselves to claim him and use him for the very threat they issued before. Alas, Atemu’s sharp eye caught sight and reached for the sticky webbing, grasping it tight in hand and the following was immediate. The webbing caught fire, the trail of flames shooting back for the source, leaving the yokai little time to snap the web and was lit up like a bonfire. Others cowered as the demon wailed a death rattle, collapsing into a molten heap upon the ground, Yugi shielding his eyes from the sight. He didn’t like the idea of death but in this manner, it was justified. Holding Yugi close, winds stirring around their feet, Atemu made his last announcement. If they valued their banished lives, they would never step foot back into his side of the realm. He let them off without consequence when they could’ve suffered as easily as the ogumo that dared to challenge him.</p><p>“You all know what you did and while punishment of your actions deserves death, I gave you solace with banishment. Do not impede on my generosity. You can live here with your false king but do not think for a second I will let you take the crown and my well cultivated realm to be destroyed. And I remind you again...do <em>not</em> take my queen from me. That is a mistake to never be forgiven twice.” As he spoke that, he looked to Dartz specifically who growled behind the seared flesh but lowered his head in surrender. He knew better to challenge Atemu. He did have more than enough power to deal with the other spirit. The kama itachi was bereft of a queen worthy and stubbornness could very well make him try again. Threat left to hang in the air, the dead forest was left to tend to the remains of their ravaged wedding as the inari king took the woodland queen back home.</p><p>0</p><p>The forest sang with the return of the queen, the spirits and fae dancing with joy in the winter air. In the warm burrow, Yugi had a fresh bath, divested of the wretched garment forced upon him and settled himself in the bedroom, looking deep into the mirror of the vanity. Luckily for all that he went through, he was never marked or hurt by their hand which, Yugi supposed, Dartz should count his blessings after the example Atemu made of the ogumo. A patch replaced the bandage, a healing balm spread over the cut he received when Yugi struck the rock while on the run. At least Dartz was courteous enough to take care of that wound but it was the only good deed worth praising. Yugi breathed a soft breath, closing his eyes, allowing himself the moment of peace. The soft clink of a cup settled on the vanity made him open his eyes to see Atemu behind him, brush in hand. “Sweetling, are you going to be ok?” He asked with a hint of worry, fingers combing through the damp mane of hair before running the brush through it. Yugi nodded that he would be fine but Atemu knew it was a thinly disguised lie.</p><p>A sigh came from the kitsune, knowing he had much to apologize for with the situation of Dartz. Of all the spirits to come back for vengeance, he was the last to expect and worse, he nearly got away with things if the tanuki women were just seconds late. “If not for them, I could’ve lost you. Dartz was never a kind spirit and by the woods and wilds I don’t want to imagine what he would’ve done with that accursed ring.” This made Yugi look up and seeing the look in his eyes, Atemu gave the short explanation. Dartz had been the one to cultivate the green stone. Orichalcos it was called but as beautiful as it was, the beauty hid an awful effect. Once placed upon someone, it would bound them forever in Dartz’s servitude. Loss of willpower would turn them into mindless drones to obey his every command and it was that very suggestion and experiment that had him banished. “I wasn’t about to let him turn many of our fellow spirits and fae into creatures of habit to follow his rule. So much would’ve been destroyed by his hand.” Atemu uttered as he continued to run the soft bristles through his hair.</p><p>Yugi’s hand reached for the cup of tea when chilling words left his husband, making him freeze in place. In light of what happened, Atemu felt Yugi should head home. Even though he was sure that Dartz won’t try for a repeat offense, he didn’t want to take the risk and be that close to failure again. A slam of fists on the vanity made the cup and mirror shake, Atemu bringing his hands back in mild alarm as his queen screamed his refusal to go. “Please...don’t make me go...” After the shock passed, Atemu smiled, setting the brush down before arms came to slip around his queen. Shh, he hushed, cradling Yugi close as the other gripped his arms. The king made the suggestion as the only gate with ease of access to Yugi was in his domain. If Dartz was a brave fool to chase fleeting dreams even after his warning, he would cross Atemu again to get to it. He didn’t want to risk Yugi in his hands again but knew his queen wanted to be there in attendance for the Winter Solstice Ball. “It’s ok now. I won’t suggest it again. I just want my beloved queen to be safe.” Atemu whispered, Yugi sniffling before smiling.</p><p>“I know. But I’m safest in your hands. If Dartz values himself, he won’t ever try again. Even if he did marry me, I would fight him. Even if my will is gone, I would fight. He can have my body but he’ll never have my heart or spirit. That right belongs to you. Always had since we first met.” Atemu grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“And no one is to forget that.”</p><p>Yugi smiled, glad for his loving and loyal husband, standing from the vanity and brought the tea with him to the bed. However, instead of sitting down to drink the beverage, he set it on the side table. Sliding up onto the bed, Yugi smiled at Atemu who returned it, making note that there were still tasks to do so Yugi was free to rest for the remainder of the day. But the king paused, losing his train of thought as Yugi brushed the thin strap of the slip offered to him, of expertly woven silk in a lovely shade of peach. Atemu, was the airy admission from the queen as a coveted smirk passed his lips. Tails bristled with hardly concealed need, Atemu trying to offer himself an out, that Yugi should rest after his ordeal. Alas, his queen was as cunning as he was with time spent together and knew just what to say and do to bend the king to his whims. Yugi knew he deserved rest, deserved to relax in the space that he was most comfortable with under warm furs but he also vied for Atemu's warm hands and body.</p><p>To be rid of the disgusting feeling of being in Dartz’s clutches and warped home. The poor kodama that resided there must’ve suffered so to leave that entire place an ancient graveyard of petrified trees. But Yugi wanted to cleanse himself of such memories. Wanted to put it behind him. He won’t forget it but this just proves to be another lesson as reigning queen. Of those who wish to harm his king and he as well. Yugi will certainly redouble his efforts to protect this world and this land lush with green from people like Dartz but as long as Atemu’s threat hangs heavy like the full boughs that bore fruit, Dartz won’t reappear again for some time. And Yugi deserves to reward his king for his swiftness and staunch conduct. Come Atemu, Yugi simpered playfully, allowing the other strap to fall and let the loose flowing garment fall to pool around his waist. Atemu needed no more convincing.</p><p>The king climbed into bed with his queen, bringing him into a kiss filled with love and passion and the queen returned it equally. Lost in their loving embrace, peeling away layers with ease, the king mated his queen in the ambient silence of their nest. Fire popped a rhythmic song from the candles, the howling winds outside stirring flakes of snow and rustling the winter vegetation but all sang a song to announce the king’s peace. That his queen was brought home safe and sound before the Winter Solstice Ball and all was well in their part of the realm. The kodama danced with ethereal light blazing among the trees, the tanuki women happy to hear their queen returned and planned a festive basket to give part in amnesty and part in reward. Their queen was always strong in will and would never bow to such a devious, despicable creature like Dartz. He was only fitting for one king and that king was Atemu.</p><p>Let the spirits of the forest carol deep in the thickets of their home. Of their king and queen who shall never see separation from one another for the inari king will always come at his woodland queen’s call. Should his call not reach then the woodland queen will take it upon himself to find his king. No force, human or spirit, can seek to part them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thus we have our first enemy. Dartz is a crafty son of a gun and this may or may not be his last offence. though i have to say, i humor myself to have Dartz an enemy, at least for this piece, after reading the delightful work "Timaeus of Locri" from QueenofPlotTwists where Dartz was an understandable and just king. oh how the parallels collide lol [also shameless plug in to please read her fic. it was a labor of love and absolutely delightful to read and considering there is very few Knightshipping pieces on AO3, i highly recommend Timaeus of Locri for a start~ she definitely got me hooked and somewhere in the future, i'll add to the collection~]</p><p>but as always, Yugi persevered through another challenge for his king and still ever the sly charmer to get his way. next up the Winter Solstice Ball~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first snow finally fell onto the concrete jungle that was Domino City. It was a gorgeous sight to see the gentle snowfall continue from late in the evening and into the morning. Not a car was on the street save the salt trucks to give them passage and the sky held a subtle overcast. Wide violet hues looked out through the game shop window, the frosted glass a chilling touch of welcome to flushed skin after just freshly waking from slumber. His grandfather wasn’t doing much behind him, told more than once between daughter-in-law and grandson that he wasn’t gearing up at any point in the day to take care of the sidewalks around the shop. Yugi would handle that when he was good and ready and would be soon. He wanted any and all chores taken care of before the message arrived to announce Atemu’s arrival to pick him up. After all, it was the day of the winter solstice and there was a ball prepared in his honor. Yugi wouldn’t miss that for the world.</p><p>Turning away from the window, Yugi padded his way over to Sugoroku, making the elder look toward him with a light smile. “Plans for today?” he asked. Since the introduction to the family, both parental figures knew well to take a guess of when Atemu would make his appearance to them to see Yugi. Often, it was to be whisked off to something planned by the king himself but if not that then the other would find himself curled up in the smaller male’s room, enjoying the time spent together even if they did practically nothing. “We do! Atemu has a ball planned for tonight to welcome winter officially to the spirit realm! It’s a grand affair like the Autumn Equinox and I’m extremely excited to see everything come together!” He said, a bright smile to cross his face. The hidden queen truly was excited for the event. He wanted to see everything the king had to offer for such a celebration but also wanted to take his mind off the prior event. Even for his defiance and the rescue to follow, being caught by Dartz and nearly becoming his forced queen had left him with mild terrors late in the evening.</p><p>Just the sheer thought of the agony as he was turned to nothing but a breeding sow for his twisted gain left a violent turn of bile in the pit of his stomach. He knew the risks posed as a human in the spirit world but that had been much too close for comfort. But he will put that behind him and enjoy the festivities that Atemu had meticulously planned for days, weeks even as he worked through November with a short visit to join them for Labor Thanksgiving Day. That was a rather amusing day, Yugi remembered fondly. There were two kudagitsune that had grown attached to him and saw no reason to leave the burrow when they had found themselves there, much to Atemu’s mild displeasure. Not so much for having to share space and his queen with them but the fact they are a type of spirit that can and will breed rather quickly, amplifying their magical abilities made for good luck and fortune. Without proper culling or guidance, can spin out of control.</p><p>And if there was one thing Atemu didn’t want to do to servants under his title was to cull them. So to prevent anything from happening while he was enjoying time with the extended family, he brought them with him. And they were rambunctious as any child, scurrying everywhere, poking their noses into things and overall excited to know this was the space of their queen. As such, they were already blessing the home with good fortune to the family name without preamble. Sugoroku was amused, Reichiru not so much. Yugi did get them in line while Atemu scolded them for their behavior. “We are guests here and are to show respect. Rein it in.” He told them, holding the red one by his tiny scruff pinched in two fingers after he tried to slip into the miso. The rest of the dinner went by with no more accidents and Yugi was glad that even for the trouble brought by his slippery children, everything turned out great. And now they were in December, ready to truly welcome in the season with flair.</p><p>Yugi smiled at the thought, pulling back from the counter and gave a wave to his grandfather before padding back up to the main housing area, heading into the kitchen to see his mother at work with breakfast. Everything practically done aside from the table being set and Yugi went to grab what was needed. “Will you be staying overnight with Atemu?” Reichiru questioned, glancing at her son with curious eyes. He nodded, finishing with the last bowl, allowing her to bring everything to the table. “I’m sure the ball will last well past midnight so he will insist on me staying then I’ll be back home likely by the afternoon.” She nodded, setting all on the table in their respective places. While she understood the life her son now led with his very real and spiritual husband, there were still things she had to get used to. One in particular the barrier between life and death that Yugi crosses every time he goes to visit Atemu. She felt on a grander scale, this should be harmful to her son. That one day, he’d be stuck in between realms and would have come back a ghost without realizing it.</p><p>But she shouldn’t think for a single second that Atemu would allow such a thing. There was great power in his hands and obviously had the power of choice in many things. If he wanted to claim Yugi’s life, as much as she dreaded the idea of such a thought, he could. If he wanted to keep Yugi away from the spirit realm, he could. If he wanted Yugi to forget his existence, an unlikely fact no matter who you asked, he could. There were many things he could do but it was without saying that Atemu valued safety overall and would make sure that nothing could ever happen to Yugi whether it was here at home or within the spirit realm. The chances of Yugi to ever lose his soul, spirit or life while in his presence was very slim as long as the king was on top of things. Breakfast settled on the table left Yugi to go fetch his grandfather from downstairs while Reichiru picked up the kettle from the burner to prepare her cup of tea while she waited. It didn’t take long for her son to come back with the elderly male, both taking their seats before she gave the blessing for the meal.</p><p>Yugi smiled when she finished, picking up the bowl of miso to sip while Sugoroku began to discuss things he wanted to accomplish today while Yugi was gone. “At least he has the shoveling covered so that’s a weight off my back.” He chortled warmly, getting a pout from Yugi, complaining that he didn’t want him to throw out his back. “The very most you’re allowed to do is salt the sidewalks when I'm done cause if I don’t want you throwing yourself out from shoveling, is to do the same slipping on a patch of ice.” Yugi chided, getting agreement from his mother. “Gosh, both of you ganging up on an old man. I’ll show you once we're reborn. You’ll see.” Sugoroku spoke with an amused smile. Yugi smiled as well, glad to know his grandfather took well to the idea. Atemu would be happy to know there wouldn’t be any repercussions towards a new spiritual life with his family knowing well they would have rank among them. Reichiru shook her head in playful mirth to her father-in-law’s antics as they continued to eat before Yugi finished. With thanks to his mother for the meal, the small queen headed to his room to get dressed.</p><p>As an apology for the lost mantle days before thanks to the wily interruptions that was Dartz and his radical ideals of owning him, Atemu had a number of warmer outfits made. The mantle return was still up for debate even if Yugi told Atemu to not trouble himself but it was a given the king would not leave such a treasured item in Dartz’s hand. It would only entice him to try a second time to steal away his dear queen. It was a kind gesture and Yugi will admit he loved what he received lovingly from the forest community. Sweaters and cardigans of colorful threads and patterns, a knitted scarf and new mittens as well. Well woven leather boots to reach the mid-calf and a stole of the finest winter stoat fur caught by Atemu himself. The silk lining was like a gentle caress against his neck and the fur absolutely warm.</p><p>With it made from the trophy of one of his husband’s hunts, he promised himself he wouldn’t allow anything, animal or spirit, to take such a gift from him. Bundling up with his gifts, the queen smiled before heading off downstairs, slipping into his boots at the door before opening to the chilly winter morning. He took a deep inhale of the frigid air, relaxing the senses as the frosted vigor of the city filled his breast. It was a different kind of air between home and the spirit realm but the magic was still there regardless. Since becoming Atemu’s queen, he could see what others don’t and felt a whole new respect for his home and the arcane magic hiding under the surface. Every inch of the city still had a bit of life in it. From the cool panes of glass to the mixed asphalt of the streets. They may be manmade but still contain elements born of the earth. They echoed around him, whispering in coveted pride of the queen to roam the city and keep its arcane secrets well protected further. Spirits who hid away in the parks and sparse forests closest to the suburban edge seek his protection. Always hoping for Yugi to come to their aid when needed should any human draw close to finding them out.</p><p>A smile crossed his face at the thought before he went to get to work, picking up the shovel already waiting beside the door and headed into the fluffy white expanse covering the sidewalks around the shop. The sound of shoveling filled the air as Yugi took deep sweeps of the pristine snow to settle to the side, uncovering the cool pavement beneath. Arms strained under the effort but it didn’t make him cease from his work. Instead, he hummed a floaty tune happily as he worked, small drifts of snow dancing around his feet in a small dance to his warm tune. As he worked, he didn’t feel the drifts pick up so by the time he had finished one side of the sidewalk leading to the crosswalk and turned to work on the other half, it was swept clean of snow. “What the...” Was the quiet, confused admission before his sharp gaze caught sight of a single paw print in the dredge of shoveled snow. A smirk crossed full lips as Yugi went to walk toward the freshly shoveled sidewalk, setting the shovel aside, to examine the print. Not far behind him did more prints appear behind him.</p><p>Kneeling down, Yugi brushed fingers over the print, feeling the summer warmth to radiate from it despite the chill in the air and chuckled. Wonder who left this behind~ When he stood again, he turned to see the following of prints behind him and laughed warmly, spinning about in the snow which had the desired effect as snow drifts began to form around him, becoming a moving shape in the snow, lithe and sleek, before filling out into a darker shape, scarlet eyes glistening in amusement as the form danced around the queen. When Yugi stopped, he smiled to the sight of his king, Atemu shaking out his mane of fur about his neck and grinned toothily towards his queen. “Morning, my precious dear. Thought I come early to help.” Yugi smiled reaching to settle his arms around the kitsune’s neck and held him close. “Well you helped me with the other side so that’s half my task done. Now I just need to salt the paths so I know my grandfather isn’t threatened to slip while I’m gone.” Atemu nodded, taking a seat upon the ground as Yugi went to drag the large sack of salt from where it was propped against the wall. While he worked, Atemu asked him the menial questions of the morning. How he slept, how was the morning so far, if he was ready for later.</p><p>“Of course! You know better than me that you throw amazing festivals and I can’t wait to see what you have for this one. Are you all set to come here for Christmas? That isn’t far off either.” Atemu smiled proudly, promising that he was certainly ready and had the perfect gift awaiting him for when he came over. Yugi smiled and nodded, shoveling another bit of salt and continued his work til the sidewalks were sufficiently salted to keep the ice away. With his task done, he turned back to Atemu who now sported his human illusion but gone was the usual tank top that betrayed his spiritual persona with showing little effect of the cold and now wore a dark sweater with the shoulders bared. Still betrayed his spiritual self, Yugi giggled, but at least it was a change and the sweater certainly looked dashing on his husband.</p><p>Inviting him inside for a bit so he could collect his things, the two headed up to the living space and Yugi left Atemu with his mother and grandfather while he got to work getting his bag and things. Everything accounted for and packed, Yugi settled his bag over his shoulder and came back down to fetch the kitsune. “Ok! All set so we’re good to go. Mama, jii-chan, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yugi spoke, moving to hug the two, Reichiru giving him a fond farewell and to be careful though she knew well she had nothing to worry about as long as Atemu was there watching over him. Atemu smiled, bowing to the two and told them he’d return the day after to stay with the family for the remainder of the holidays. Sugoroku smiled and nodded, waving as the two went to leave and once outside, they were off like the gales of frosted wind were nipping at their heels. Streets and sidewalks were relatively empty, allowing the two to chase like the playful foxes they embodied, Yugi laughing with warm undertones of joy as he chased his flighty husband amongst the fallen snow.</p><p>Close did he nearly catch him but Atemu danced out of his grasp numerous times, a hearty laugh escaping him as he moved with the fluid grace borne into the form he took. Soon enough did their fun take an interesting turn as they closed in on the shrine and the gate that would take them to the spirit realm. As with any snow day, some patches of ice are carelessly missed or iced over with little salt to deter them from doing that very thing. So when Yugi’s foot had landed on one of those patches, he felt his foot give out from under him and gasped, thinking he’d hit the pavement with a rather ungraceful flair but found instead the hand to grasp his own. Pulled from his fall, Atemu smiled as he slid over the ice with ease and kept the smaller male close, dancing over the ice that would put an ice skater to shame. “My apologies, dove,” Atemu began, lifting Yugi up over his head which got an embarrassed squeak, the kitsune clearly enjoying himself as if this was a couple’s routine in front of a judge’s panel.</p><p>“You know how it goes, this little area tends to go unnoticed to the public nowadays so sidewalks are always notoriously iced over.” He continued, spinning in place with care before bringing his smaller partner down and reclaiming his footing now had Yugi following Atemu’s path over the ice. Yugi smiled, nodding as the two skated with ease up to the stairs of the shrine, Atemu lifting Yugi to the first step before following. Yugi breathed out a puff of frigid air before leaning against Atemu, arm coming to wrap around his own and Atemu grinned. You’re welcome, he whispered to the silent thanks before the two were off through the torii gate and into the spirit realm. They landed before their favorite willow tree, the tree bare of its leaves but the ice and frost to decorate the weeping branches made it a dazzling sight, a glowing ornament in a field of white as the sunlight made every drop of frozen dew sparkle. It was like lines of gems creating a shimmering curtain into a whole new realm and Yugi couldn’t hide his awe even as Atemu left his side to part the branches and usher him into the burrow.</p><p>“We’ll admire the sight later, I need to make sure your outfit is fitted to perfection so we have time to make changes before the festival starts.” Blinking, Yugi was quick to shake off the wonderment with a nod, crawling into the burrow and down the steps with Atemu following after. When they reached the main space, Yugi headed off to the bedroom to put his things away while Atemu moved towards the couch to pick up the box waiting there. Opening the box, the king smiled as he looked over the outfit. Crystal blue threads made up the dress suit, coattails long and flowing with feathers sewn into the hems, clearly the means to embody wings in flight as Yugi danced across the ballroom floor. Embroidery around the shoulders were done in ivory threads, patterned snowflakes and flowers trailing from the lapels down his arm to circle around the cuff and in between the dress coat and pants laid the lavender shirt to go underneath.</p><p>It was a beautiful garment and he will be sure to compensate the karasu in charge of the piece most graciously. Closing the box again, the king made his way to the bedroom where Yugi was putting things away and cleared his throat to get his attention. Yugi turned, seeing the box in hand and made grabby hands for it, too eager to see what garment awaited for him inside. Atemu chuckled before holding the box out for him. “Had the best clothing artisan work on this for you and promise, this won’t disappear.” Yugi blushed, knowing Atemu spoke of that as he missed the outfit blessed by the earthen mother during the Autumn Equinox. He took the box, swiping the air to hush his husband who only chuckled and escorted himself out the bedroom so Yugi could try on his outfit.</p><p>When the king left, the queen opened the box and gasped as he saw the outfit inside. He almost didn’t want to touch it, thinking the delicate fabric would disintegrate in his hands. The box was set on the bed, the dress coat drawn from inside and fingers brushing over the delicate embroidery over the shoulders and down the arm. It was truly a beautiful work of art and can only imagine what Atemu would be wearing to match. The coat was set aside, shirt and pants drawn out to join it before Yugi undressed so he could try on the piece. The lavender shirt was of cool fabric and caressed his skin like gentle fingers dancing over his arms. The pants came next, fitted nicely around his legs. He took a look over himself thus far and approved of the design, grabbing the coat next and slipped it on, bringing everything together. He moved to the vanity mirror, looking at the outfit in its entirety and was pleased by the result. He was like a beacon, glowing in the blue material paired with the lavender shirt. A true little spirit of winter is all he could compare himself to but felt there was something missing. Looking himself over, he didn’t hear Atemu stepping back into the room until he hummed with approval of the karasu spirit’s craftsmanship.</p><p>“A wonderful garment. You’ll shine at the ball tonight, my dearest.” Yugi turned to face him and smiled, reminding him to point out the spirit that made it so he could thank him personally before turning back to the mirror. But there’s something missing, Yugi uttered, making Atemu tilt his head in curious thought as he walked over. They both gazed into the mirror, contemplating the missing piece and the more Yugi looked, the more it became noticeable. “A crown.” The king blinked as he looked to his queen then back into the mirror and soon saw the image flow. A magnificent crown rested upon Yugi’s brow, woven branches of frozen ice with glittering dewdrops hanging from spider’s silk. Frosted holly made a nice centerpiece while the branches coiled a dazzling display like the horns of a buck behind his own crown of magenta and obsidian. He too had one of his own, more decoration upon his as white mistletoe and blue juniper berries decorated his own crown.</p><p>When they blinked, the image was gone but the sight engraved into mind, both turning to each other with bright smiles. Crowns were clearly a necessity and Atemu was off to sketch the images while they were fresh in mind to send off to the tsurara-onna for her to craft and finish before the ball were to begin. As he did so, Yugi slipped out the garment to preserve it from folds or wrinkles, setting it upon the bed before heading off to get a bath for himself. “I’ll be there soon to join you, my love. Once I send this off, we’ll begin our preparations.” Yugi nodded and was off to the washroom.</p><p>0</p><p>The afternoon passed quickly and soon, the dusky sky gave way to the evening clear. Stars dotted the vast umbral blanket of the night, the first quarter moon bright in her beauty and it shone upon the lakeside clearing already setup for the ball. Wooden tables were laid out with an array of treats to match the winter season, berry juices in crystal pitchers, fruit crisp and glowing with frozen beads of water. Leafy greens rested in carved bowls and wild boar and serow rested on platters made from slabs of oak. Venison settled on another, the rich meat steaming in the cool air as it dripped with flavorful oils and juices. It was all a beautiful sight and those in attendance were appreciative of the sight of their hard work. This would certainly please the king and queen once they arrived. The lake surface was frozen over by the spell cast from Atemu’s hand, providing a glorious dance floor that had a few spirits already out to waltz under the moonlight fair. Richly dressed in finery to match their animal souls, the spirits were overjoyed to the coming of the truest winter. Of their last celebration before many settle in for hibernation until springtime.</p><p>The ookami pack paired with each other, some drifting away to find another partner among others such as the familiar karasu to make the clothes the king and queen wore or the tanuki women who were chittering their delight as they swayed with grace. A few things were missing from the table, grasped in the hungry paws of little Judai though he was all too eager to see the queen once more. He had something for him after all as he heard the stories on the winds and was both saddened and angry that his hard tailored gift was stolen by that dreadful monster of the decayed forests. It was a loss but one that he wouldn’t allow to get him down. He worked hard with help from Yusei to make another and this one was twice as good as the last one! He couldn’t wait to give it to Yugi! The ball was alight with promise but it wouldn’t be complete without the king and queen. Luckily for them, they were well on their way, the jingle of the crotal bell to grace the king’s neck ringing to announce their presence to all.</p><p>The dancers stopped upon the ice and the spirits raised their heads to the forest edge, seeing the dark shape running towards them with a graceful gait. The shadow soon burst from the forest’s edge, the black shape of the king stirring snow drifts under his paws before coming to a rest before the spirits, his queen upon his back looking beautiful and regal in his outfit with the crown nestled perfectly upon his brow, finished just in time to debut. Yugi smiled brightly to the sight of all in attendance, seeing Judai jump in joy to see them and waved to him before jumping down from Atemu’s back to step forward. The white threads of embroidery gleamed under the moonlight and the ice of his crown made a halo around his head, showing a promising blessing of their woodland queen as he took command of the solstice greeting.</p><p>“I thank you each and all for being here tonight for the Winter Solstice Ball. As you all know, this is my first time attending and to see you all makes my heart swell with happiness. To see all your smiling faces and enjoyment of yet another one of my king’s wondrous festivals is such a blessing as your queen.” Yugi proclaimed with pride, looking upon them all before bowing. “Now please, enjoy your time here and let us give thanks to the winter’s breath that lets us sleep and renew ourselves for the coming spring!” The spirits howled, screeched and roared with their delight to the queen’s edict, Atemu smiling proudly at how well he commanded such. A cool nose pressed to his cheek as a whispered “love you” escaped him. Yugi laughed sweetly, a hand coming to rest upon his mate’s cheek before threading through the fur to rest there. “Did I do good?” he asked. “You’ve done beautifully, sweetling.” Yugi smiled brightly before hearing his name called, turning to see Judai running to him, box nestled under his arm.</p><p>“Queen Yugi, queen Yugi! I’m so happy to see you!” Judai greeted as Atemu allowed the two to chat, moving towards the table to get his fill of the sliced boar to rest upon the table. Yugi smiled as he greeted the exuberant inugami before the box was thrusted into his hands. Judai clearly looked disappointed and the queen knew why. He still wanted to curse Dartz for apprehending his clothing but nothing pained him more than losing the mantle made by Judai’s hand. Yugi reached to pet the spirit between his fluffy ears, making his tail wag before the box was taken. “Don’t be sad, Judai. Losing that mantle was no fault of your own. Someday...I’ll get it back. I won’t allow that monster to keep it forever.” At the claim, Judai smiled more and nodded but tapped the box, telling him regardless, he had made another one special for him.</p><p>A smile pulled across the queen’s face, gladly accepting the gift before letting the inu spirit run off for the table once more, a little brown blur moving to sit beside Atemu and digging his muzzle into a bowl of fruit. Yugi chuckled at the sight before opening the box, seeing the grey fur and was in awe before pulling it out from the box to look it over. It was a near replica on the one he lost but clearly had an upgrade, the hem lined with snowy owl feathers in a beautiful array. The lining inside the mantle was a vibrant indigo and Yugi promised that such a labor of love to replace the lost one would not go missing this time. Settling it back into the box so it wouldn’t be covered in snow, Yugi brought it to the table, seeing seats clearly made for the two at the head should they all come to eat together before the peak of the ball. Box left, Yugi began to wander the clearing, greeting spirits as he passed them before pausing to look upon their grand lake ballroom floor. Eyes glittered as he watched spirits waltz over the frozen expanse, smiles on their faces and joy in their eyes as they celebrated the Winter Solstice.</p><p>Truly, it was a sight to behold, to see all under Atemu’s watch so happy and carefree. And now, he was a part of it. Lovell of the ookami pack spotted him and whispered to his mate, the she-wolf nodding with a pat to his shoulder before he was gone from her side and bowed before the queen. “May I have this dance?” A hand was brought to him and Yugi bowed as well before taking his hand and was guided onto the ice. The first dance of the queen was met with the parting gentry, a firm hand resting on Yugi’s hip and hand taken in a warm grasp. Lovell smiled as the air shifted, music in the wind and through the trees before the two began to waltz over the ice. Yugi matched the ookami step for step, praising the other for being quite the dancer. “I hope I won’t make your mate jealous of me.” Yugi commented which gained a warm laugh from Lovell.</p><p>“Oh, she isn’t jealous at all. In fact, she is honored that I am able to have this dance with you. Any of us spirits would be honored as long as we remember our place in your presence as well as the king. Such is why he watches but doesn’t mind as long as we do not step over boundaries.” Yugi nodded, completely understanding and knew well that unlike those of the decayed forests, the spirits respected the authority over them and wouldn’t dare to think of stealing him away from Atemu. They all likely knew of Dartz’s banishment and wouldn’t risk the same if they were lucky. This was a beautiful home and wouldn’t dare give that up just for the rarity that was he. The two continued to waltz over the ice, joined by others as they danced slow circles around the ice and soon found themselves joined by the king as well. As he was already in full form when Yugi had gotten dressed, the queen hadn’t seen the outfit prepared for him so colored him impressed and floored to the sight when Atemu came onto the floor with Yusei walking beside him to have the first dance with the king.</p><p>To match the bright shade of blue that was his outfit, Atemu’s was a deep navy shade closely bordering on black with a maroon shirt underneath. Like his own embroidery of white snowflakes, his was done with silver threads to resemble the long dripping fingers of icicles and the sleeves winding willow branches and leaves. A divine ensemble and fitting for his king. A smile crossed his face as he watched the two bow to each other respectfully before they were waltzing across the ice together, leaving Yugi to think to himself. Yusei was a kind and proud spirit but was alone romantically. Even for his aloof personality, he cared well for Judai like he was a brother. But there was something in his eyes, something that desired more than a brother and a desire Judai certainly can’t fulfill. He needs a partner, a mate which to call his own. He should definitely talk to Atemu about allowing Yusei to find someone. After winter passes, Yugi thought to himself, dipped by Lovell before he was twirled across the floor and soon found himself in the arms of the eldest tanuki woman who chirred with glee as she danced with the queen.</p><p>Slowly, both king and queen danced their way among their subjects, growing closer to each other as the peak of the ball was close at hand. The moon hung high above their heads, centered with the lake with its half crescent bright as Yugi was brought to the center of the iced floor, the tsurara-onna giving him a delighted smile before letting go of his hand. Yugi waved to her before hearing a pair of feet stopped behind him, turning to see the sight of his king there waiting. A tender smile was etched on the king’s face, giving a sweeping bow to his queen. “May I have this dance?” You had no need to ask was the queen’s reply, returning the gesture and was soon in his husband’s embrace. The music of the wind and forest had adhered to the royal dance, a soothingly tranquil beat that was joined by the harmonious tones of the spirits. Their song echoed a thrumming presence in Yugi’s body, feet guiding him to match Atemu’s as they danced across the floor.</p><p>Snow drifts rose to the occasion, joining them in their frolic display and gesture towards the frost king who will bring the truest winter chill upon the spirit realm, slowing the bodies and allowing them rest until spring. Their gaze were drawn to one another, never once looking away as they continued to move about the floor, Atemu giving a twirl and a dip to his blushing queen before bringing him close. “As we come close to the year’s end, I am truly thankful to have you at my side, sweetling. My harshest past had molded me in what I am now but even for the life I have here, it would’ve been a lonely one without a queen I could cherish with all the love in my breast. Now, I have you and cannot wait til our most wished dream comes to pass.” Those words stirred so much in Yugi, making a gentle sob leave his lips before he pressed closer to his king. “For what I am, I couldn’t ask for anything more than having you become my husband. I can’t imagine what my life would be without ever meeting you. Of what spirits could come in search of me to my awakening fae heart and were only half as kind as you are. To this day, I can’t thank the earthen mother and her blessing to bring you to me.”</p><p>Kinder words have never been spoken and Atemu dipped them both low, leaning in to press a kiss to his queen’s lips before bringing him back up. They waltz for a moment longer, the peak of their generous choir hitting the highest notes of their song and with a final lift, the snow drifts departed on their way, their blessing realized and Yugi laughed, a bell-like chime to wash over all in presence. “I thank you for allowing me to be here tonight with you, my king.” Yugi whispered. “It would be foolish to never invite you to our seasonal celebrations, dove.” Atemu spoke before bringing Yugi down slow, gazing into twinkling violets before leaning in close to kiss him again, deeper than the last. Arms came to loop around his neck, returning the kiss and hearing the applause of their display of true love. A bond that cannot be broken or torn away. A bond that made their king happy and their queen a welcomed presence into their home. They couldn’t ask for better to rule over them all.</p><p>When they parted, they left the ballroom floor to head over to the buffet that awaited them. What remained was enough to polish off among them and both took their seats before they were joined by the rest of the spirits. When all were gathered, Atemu gave a nod and cleared his throat. “Once more, I thank each and every one of you for being in attendance tonight, as we give our thanks to the earthen mother for her bounty and the frost king for our slumber. I ask that you all eat hearty and well before your rest. I will always be watching over you and make sure that a beautiful spring awaits you when you wake.” The king declared. The spirits were vocal in response and Yugi smiled. “And I too will be at his side to watch over you all as well. I will make sure springtime will give its all for you when you wake.” Judai howled happily at the thought, making the queen laugh before Atemu gave them the pass to enjoy the meal in full. Fruits were plucked from bowls and handfuls of greens picked. Slices of meat were devoured and berry juice drained from their pitchers. Yugi enjoyed each delicacy with joy, sharing with his king as he plucked his share.</p><p>When all the fare was emptied and nothing remained, cleanup was a breeze as the spirits gathered bowls and plates, cups and pitchers and took them all to wash at a basin prepared for them. Yugi took the offered handkerchief from Atemu, the king cleaning his hands as he would his paws though it was quickly ended as Yugi smacked his arm. “Be proper.” Atemu chuckled but did as told, cleaning his hand with another handkerchief before Yusei came over to tell them all was cleaned and they were free to go. “I’m sure your highness has other things he wishes to attend to before the night is completely over. We wouldn’t want to keep you.” A laugh came from the king, speaking that all he was ready for is a quick bath then bed. He wished he could spare the energy for a proper send off of the yuletide solstice but it would have to pass. “However, I won’t excuse the Spring Equinox. There are plans that I refuse to shirk for that.” He said, spirited with promise and Yugi could feel his cheeks heating up.</p><p>He may not know the plans in question but if he knew enough about springtime and what it brought to the table, he won’t be moving much after the festivities are done. Yusei nodded, a longing look in his eyes which Yugi caught sight of. I’d like something like that, those royal blue hues read before he was gone with a bow to the king and queen, catching up with Judai who was well on his way back to their den, whining his tiredness and ready for hibernation. Yugi watched him go before looking to Atemu as he stood. “Atemu, I have something to ask you once we return to the burrow.” The inquisitive look in the other’s eyes held a curious gleam but the king nodded to his queen’s request, leaving the lake to return home after saying their goodbyes to the other spirits, Yugi giving his thanks to the karasu tailor as he flew off towards his home in the mountains, before their departure.</p><p>0</p><p>Dressed for bed, Yugi was on the furs as Atemu was combing out his tails, both fresh from their bath and the heavy draught of sleep taking presence. The question was on the table and left the king pondering. Yusei was one of his most loyal of spirits, a fine specimen of byakko who meshed well with Judai and took great care of him. If anyone was deserving of a partner worth his stripes, it would be him. And his queen’s request was a genuine one out of care and love for the other where he saw the solemn desire of a mate to call his own. When spring breaks through the frost and verglas, we will see to finding a mate for Yusei. That was a vow from the king himself and Yugi smiled, knowing Atemu would not rest unless ordered to by his queen, to finding a perfect mate for Yusei. When his last tail was brushed out, Atemu moved towards the bed and climbed in, untucking the furs and brought them over himself and his queen.</p><p>“Do you think someone is out there for Yusei?” Yugi asked, snuggling close to his husband, the two kudagitsune finding their place at the foot of the nest. “I wouldn’t doubt it for a single second. There is someone for any good spirit, it's just a matter of finding them.” Yugi nodded, bringing his head to rest over his mate’s shoulder, feeling an arm come to slide around his waist.</p><p>Yes...it was just a matter of finding them...and Yugi would not rest himself until the perfect spirit was found for Yusei in the spring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>looks like these two are playing matchmaker in the springtime~ of course, Yugi has to make sure he gets through a particular event of Atemu’s come spring first hehe~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>December 23.</i>
</p><p>Just two days before Christmas and the Motou household was bedecked in a winter wonderland of decorations. Yugi had made sure the old tree was set up in time before he had departed for the Winter Solstice and in time, the rest of the household was set with the remaining decorations. The table was set with its festive tablecloth, embroidered flakes providing a beautiful border around. The mantel held a garland of poinsettias and a small golden candelabra with candle a soft white settle in each arm. The low table held a centerpiece of holly and pine with a small table runner underneath a ruby red, the embroidery a woven chain of mistletoe leaves in emerald green to stand out. Between the living room and kitchen, everything was perfect. Yugi smiled at the sight and hugged his mother who had been in charge with most of the work to save his grandfather from being high on a step stool to hang up anything.</p><p>The older man told them they were being too cautious but they both knew he was getting on in his years. They want him to be able to stick around as long as he could before he finally passes and Atemu took over for his reincarnation. Sugoroku couldn’t argue to such concern and had given them a smile before wandering off himself. “Think Atemu will like it?” Reichiru asked and Yugi nodded. He was sure the king would enjoy the work done to the main house. Yugi did wish he could’ve made his own spin on decorations, knowing Atemu was a master of handicrafts, making his own work that was simply dazzling. Alas, Yugi hadn’t the time or resources to get them but promised himself that next year, he’d make a centerpiece that Atemu would love. With the menial work done, Reichiru padded off into the kitchen to plan the mid-afternoon meal, leaving Yugi to his own devices.</p><p>He headed into his room, closing the door with a soft click before moving over to the bed, reaching underneath to grab a box that he left hidden there. Within was the gift he had for Atemu, a light smile crossing his face as he opened the box delicately and took out the item from the tissue paper. Delicately hand-blown glass shaped a wonderfully crafted chalice. The stem held woven vines with tiny leaves sprouting in places along the length of them, the ends encircling the rim of the glass that was colored in blue. Gold-leaf filaments dusted inside the leaves of the vines, finishing the piece beautifully. It would be wonderful for Atemu’s apothecary work and Yugi was excited to pass it onto him. “I hope he loves it.” He whispered, packaging it back into the thin tissue paper, wrapping it carefully over the glass then sealed the box shut to wrap later. Atemu wouldn’t be here til late afternoon so he had plenty of time to wrap it and get it under the tree before he arrives.</p><p>Box tucked away, Yugi headed down to help out with a few chores before preparing a meal plan for dinner that night to welcome his husband.</p><p>0</p><p>The sun was beginning its slow descent behind the horizon and Yugi was sweeping around the shop. Dinner was being prepared as he was closing up shop, a sound from outside catching his attention. Violet hues glanced up, seeing a form passing the window and smiled when he saw the familiar silhouette, putting the broom to the side so he could run over to the door and open it for Atemu. “You made it!” Atemu smiled, leaning down to kiss his queen. Of course I made it, he said, knowing he wouldn't miss spending the holidays with his partner and family for the world. Yugi smiled more before seeing a covered item in his hand. It was clearly the size of a bird’s cage and wondered if Atemu had brought Xerxes for the visit. Atemu saw Yugi’s eyes drift to the covered item and grinned, telling him that the cover would be pulled off at Christmas. “So no peeking, dove~” This had Yugi pout but nodded, knowing that Atemu had his reasons for the secrecy and couldn’t wait to see what awaited under the cover.</p><p>From under his sweater did the two kudagitsune appear, squeaking with glee at seeing the queen and Yugi clapped happily to see them, holding his hands out to them. The leapt from Atemu’s sweater, landing on his palms before crawling up his arms to nuzzle his cheeks. “Hello, my babies. Been good since I last seen you?” Yugi cooed as he nodded for Atemu to follow him to the living area. The little kudagitsune squeaked in response to the queen’s question and Yugi smiled, stroking the red one’s chest, making him purr in delight to his touch before both decided to make themselves comfortable under his sweater, tickling the queen who laughed with jovial delight. Reichiru heard the laughter and peeked from the kitchen to see Atemu had arrived and the wriggling bodies of the tiny pipe foxes that had her son close to tears in laughter. She smiled at the sight before telling him that he should get Atemu settled in and comfortable.</p><p>“Ok, mama.” Was his reply, patting the two spots that were the little spirits, a gesture to calm them, and led Atemu up to his room even if the other was familiar enough with its location. Once in the bedroom, Atemu perched the covered cage on the desk and settled his pack on the floor. Yugi let the pipe foxes onto his bed, seeing them eagerly sniffing his quilt and pillows with eager fascination and directed a place for Atemu to settle the meager change of clothes he brought with him. As Atemu settled himself in for the stretch of days to come, they chatted, Yugi asking how the spirit world was fairing now that winter had hit and all the spirits were deep in hibernation. All are doing well, my queen, the king spoke warmly. The animals were safe in their hollows, the spirits equally the same. Atemu had gone to each and every creature, checking to make sure they were safe and sound in their slumber.</p><p>And...of him. The words were hesitant, a topic only breached out of trepidation of his return. Atemu’s eyes flashed, a red beacon of warning as he assured Yugi that there was no sight of Dartz to come in their land. “He should be slumbering as the rest if he values a swift recovery but if not, he would be wise to not try and stalk my lands in search of you, expecting the winds to not speak to me of his dissent.” Atemu spoke with a bitter edge. Yugi nodded, reaching out to touch his mate’s hand which had gripped tight onto the cloth caught in between. It was no less clear that the incident had brought an anger unseen, such that had been shared by only one other to have invaded Atemu’s life so callously. Yugi knew well to tread carefully of the things he spoke about but as long as home was still in Domino, he took care to know what happens in the spirit world and what could affect his beloved king without him. while his archery hadn’t take to moving targets yet, he wouldn’t be opposed to make warning shots if it meant protecting Atemu.</p><p>Atemu smiled at the touch, bringing his head down to run his lips light over the pointed crown to grace his queen’s head. To see such care and warmth in his touch had his heart swell. Truly, he could find no spirit better than Yugi’s and still blessed the earthen mother for her guidance that brought them together. Tucking away the last of his things, Atemu had moved to perch in a familiar spot upon the bedroom floor, bringing Yugi into his lap to curl his tails about him. A touching gesture and one that brought back a well of memories of the past. Yugi hard at work in his final year, studying almost tirelessly while Atemu sat in the very place he coveted now, a comforting presence to ease his overworked mind. When he had studied long enough into the late hours, Yugi remembered the gentle touch of Atemu’s, of him pulling a once aberrant youth from his worn little chair at the desk swathed in textbooks. How he cooed with a dreamy baritone as he brought the young teen into his lap, blanketed him with tails so soft and warm and allowed him rest.</p><p>Yugi remembered those nights fondly and smiled as he stroked the very same tails with the same fondness as he had in the past. Atemu smiled as he saw his mate relax into the comfort and safety of his tails, running fingers through the soft mane as he asked of his game. “Oh it's almost finished! A spring release is what we’re aiming for! I can’t wait!” Yugi gushed though Atemu had a mild mix of a smile and frown crossing his face. Yugi didn't see it from his position, speaking of the details that Kaiba had sent to him of Spherium’s progress and how well the testing phase had been going. If it sells well, he’d like to contract me for a version two, Yugi continued then paused when he heard no response from Atemu, a strange fact as he was the sole figure to always praise any and all progress towards his game. “Atemu?” Startled from his thoughts, Atemu smiled and nuzzled his queen. Excuse me for being distracted, dove, he apologized but Yugi wasn’t taking that. He turned in his embrace, looking deep into the scarlet eyes he adored so much and Atemu returned the look, ears pricked forward curiously. He was hiding something and Yugi could only settle that it had to do with the spring...</p><p>Spring...</p><p>The season of awakening and rebirth...</p><p>It didn’t take much to clarify Atemu’s flighty response as Yugi knew his mate well enough. Even for the human illusion he took, he was still an animal at heart. And Yugi knew enough about foxes to know when they were in season for their breeding period. Atemu would be in a full on rut by the spring as midwinter was focused on watching over the land in its slumber. There would be no time to focus then. With the knowledge of that, it was certain the other would be disappointed that his queen wouldn’t be available to him during that. Well Yugi couldn’t have him think such a thing. A hand touched a firm cheek, bringing the scarlet gaze to his own and Yugi smiled. “Atemu, don’t think for a single second you’d be spending that time alone. All Kaiba would need me for is an opening ceremony for the first day. After that, all sales are handled by him and I get the contribution pay direct deposited. I am your queen first before a game developer. I won’t be absent to your rut.”</p><p>Atemu was speechless to the declaration but what he couldn’t say verbally was met instead with a passionate kiss of pure love and adoration for his chosen. Yugi was simply a delight, always having him in mind and courteous to any and all aspects of his life. How could the king ever think to have found a better mate in the past before Yugi’s birth into the world. He’d be a right fool to start, that was a given. His heart swelled with nothing but love, kisses pecked over his queen’s fair skin and sweetened lips and would’ve dared risked more if Reichiru hadn’t called them down. Dinner was done. This got a derisive huff from the king, making Yugi laugh as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. When the house silences for the night, we’ll go play, Yugi promised and that was enough to ease the king from the floor and join his queen for the evening meal.</p><p>Indeed they will play. The frosted gales calls for the king and queen to enjoy a night to themselves and they would be foolish to ignore it.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi slept in the next morning, their evening late as they gallivanted around the snow ladened paths, dancing amongst the snow flurries and the hidden sprites within those very drifts. The king and queen were welcomed with joyous reverence and led through dark streets and shadowed corners hidden to the eyes of man. They saw what they would never see, the beautiful world of frost and ice laid out before them. Moonlight made the surface glitter like diamond dust, sprites fluttering around their short snow drifts and tossing their hair and fur about with playful delight. Yugi enjoyed every minute of it beside his king until he grew tired and was returned home in warm arms and a neck of heated fur to pillow his head.</p><p>Atemu woke before him and knowing that breakfast was missed due to their sleeping, he brought it upon himself to prepare a decadent meal for his queen. With permission from his mother to have use of the kitchen, he went to work with the kudagitsune at his side, fetching him ingredients at his command and stayed on his shoulders when he chopped vegetables to add to the boiling pot. Savory warmth filled the air along with the earthy richness paired with bread baking inside the oven, drawing Sugoroku from below who spotted the king first before the boiling broth on the stove. “What smells so good?” Atemu looked to the elder with a smile. A favorite of mine for the winter season though the meat had to be replaced, Atemu replied, bringing out a small sampling dish to allow Sugoroku a taste.</p><p>The elder man took the dish, sipping the thick broth and hummed in delight. The fresh vegetables and herbs, thick broth and bits of juicy meat made for a promising and delicious beef stew that made his mouth water for more. I hope you plan to share this recipe with the family, he chortled, making the king laugh warmly but promised to share, making a bowl of stew for his slumbering queen. “The bread has a few more minutes. When it’s ready, take it out, let it cool then give it a touch of honey and butter. Freshly baked bread is always best when warm.” Sugoroku nodded, taking a seat at the table while Atemu headed up to the bedroom to deliver Yugi his meal. Entering the room had him see nothing but the tips of his mate’s spiky crown peeking from under the blanket, the sunlight making the room brighter which led to the current predicament of tucking his head away from the encroaching sunlight.</p><p>Atemu shook his head towards his partner, moving to the desk to set the tray down then took a moment to check on the cage, lifting the cover to check on the animal within. Yugi began to stir to the scent of the stew, slowly bringing his head from under his thick comforter and hearing his movements had Atemu drop the cover to look over to him. “Good afternoon, dove. Made a little something to wake you up more.” Yugi lifted himself up with a light groan, stretching like a languid cat fresh of a afternoon nap and looked to the tray. The stew looked very appetizing and hands reached to take the tray and sample a bit. The delight to brighten his face made the king smile, sitting on the edge of the bed as Yugi enjoyed his meal, both discussing on what to do with the rest of the afternoon. Yugi had a couple things to wrap and would appreciate a bit of help from Atemu which the king easily agreed to.</p><p>All the presents were stored in his closet, leaving Atemu to bring them out while Yugi gathered the wrapping paper from the downstairs closet. With everything on the floor, scissors and tape included, the two busied themselves with wrapping gifts. It was quite an episode to wrap things, with the small pipe foxes wanting to curiously poke their nose into everything before eventually finding their fun with ducking away into the empty cardboard tube of a finished roll. Yugi laughed good-naturedly at seeing them playing, finishing another present with a bow. Tagging it for his grandfather, Yugi stretched a little before taking a glance at the time. They’ve been at this for a good hour now and decided now was a good time to wrap Atemu’s own. First, he had to get the king out of the bedroom. With a wave of his hand, Yugi asked if Atemu wouldn’t mind making some tea for them to share.</p><p>“Green tea with ginseng and honey.” Yugi recommended and Atemu nodded. When the king was gone, Yugi clapped his hands before scooting to the bed and dug under for his gift. The kudagitsune looked to him curiously, seeing the box brought from underneath. “Come look. This is what I got for Atemu.” He whispered, opening the box and the two foxes came to look inside. Seeing the glittering surface with its gold filament leaves and sapphire rim had the little foxes chirp in absolute joy to such a wonderful expression of love. The king would love and cherish this gift for days to come. Yugi smiled, closing the box again before grabbing a roll of paper. Glad you approve, that only gives me hope he’ll love it, Yugi whispered. The queen knew well Atemu would appreciate anything he could give, even if it was just a river stone. The genuine gesture was more important than the price. An act of giving that had been absent from Atemu’s life for so long as so much was taken from him.</p><p>Yugi knew his presence and purpose alone made him happy but he still wanted to offer something of sentimental value to the king. Something that was an expression to everything he gained since that fateful moment of making his prayer at the king’s shrine. A flush of red warmed the queen’s cheeks as he wrapped the present with care. He just couldn’t imagine what a boring life he’d lead if he never met Atemu. The sheer idea of what could’ve befallen him with his fae heart should it have ever decided to awaken...or perhaps not at all. The thought of that left a cold feeling to sweep through his body. Yugi couldn’t even think to imagine being naïve to the natural world around him. Of all the spirits and fae to live beside humans the best they could without being seen. Of the help they need to strive without fear of their safety. A chirp had him blink from his thoughts, looking at the small golden kudagitsune who watched him with gentle eyes and smiled, finishing the last detail on Atemu’s present then lifted the small fox into his hands.</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine a life without Atemu. Or you. Living day to day as normal as life can be would be so uneventful without the presence of all the spirits and fae I know now.” As he spoke, he scratched the fox under her chin, making her chirp. No, she couldn’t imagine the same of Yugi. He belonged with the spiritual world and with their king. It was fate’s design that promised him that even when he didn’t know of it himself. And Yugi knew he would never think to challenge fate when it had brought to him such happiness when long ago, he felt himself undeserving. Looking to the door, he smiled as Atemu appeared with another tray, loaded with a kettle and two steaming cups of tea waiting to be consumed.</p><p>Never would the queen wish a day without his king.</p><p>0</p><p>With all the presents done, they were set under the tree for the next day and the rest to be commanded at their leisure. So the two sat in front of the television in the living room, under the duvet normally perched behind the couch. Yugi nestled into Atemu’s side, he was flipping through channels that were easily converted to play about every holiday Hallmark movie known. Nothing really charmed to stick out as Yugi had seen them all at least once. Heartwarming or cliché, Yugi felt none would really appeal to the inari king and decided that a channel playing instrumental Christmas music was satisfying enough. He felt an arm around his hip pull him close, bringing his violet gaze up into gentle scarlet before the head lowered to press and gentle kiss to lips that waited patiently.</p><p>“Mmm, still sweet with the taste of summer berries.” Atemu purred, moving his other hand to drag through soft strands. Yugi gave a soft giggle, whispering that Atemu still tasted like cinnamon with a gentle touch of minty winter flavor. “You seem to always change with the season. Makes every experience of kissing you something new without losing the core that makes you, well...you.” Atemu smiled, nuzzling his mate’s hair with the approval that he was always a surprise waiting to be unwrapped by his queen. “I’ll change in many ways but will always at my core be your lovable trickster king.” He whispered, making Yugi smile as the two kissed again. “And soon, I’ll be right beside you as your trickster queen.” Their tender affection didn’t go unnoticed, Reichiru from her place just behind the doorway into the living room from the kitchen. She heard their gentle anecdotes and smiled warmly to see her son so happy with the inari king. She already knew as much when they first met and was resistant to the thought of her baby boy being tangled up with the spirit world but the more she got to see of Atemu, of his very real and very loving affection to everything that made Yugi who he was today made her happy of who married her precious boy.</p><p>He was in good hands with Atemu and she would be there to support them every step of the way in the present and far beyond that. She smiled, thanking kami for the blessing given upon her son and left the two to their interlude upon the couch while she began on dinner, the beef stew quickly eaten after Atemu offered the leftovers to her and Sugoroku.</p><p>It was certainly delicious and couldn’t help but wait for him to write out the recipe for her to try.</p><p>0</p><p>As the night grew late, Yugi was in bed, tucked under his duvet, wide awake with the kudagitsune settled beside him on the pillow. Atemu was in full form, nestled comfortably on the floor and sleeping. The cage sitting on his desk was silent as the day it was brought in, making Yugi curious about what laid within. But he had a promise with his beloved king and wouldn’t peek no matter how strong the temptation is. And being awake now gave him the opportune time to get his own present under the tree while Atemu slumbered. Making sure the pipe foxes were deep in their slumber, Yugi slowly untucked himself from his bed and reached under the bed, pulling the delicately wrapped present from underneath. He smiled warmly as he looked over the gold and red patterned paper, green bow tied with numerous loops to make a beautiful rosette blossom in the very center. Tails were crimped to give them a gentle wave like emerald rivers.</p><p>It was his best gift wrapping job and felt proud of such an accomplishment. But no time to admire the wrapping job, Yugi had to get this under the tree! Standing, Yugi looked over to his partner, his king, and smiled. The moonlight shone through his skylight, illuminating the floor and the space where Atemu slept, his fur aglow in the silvery light. Radiant as he is under any natural light, Yugi couldn’t help but admire his beauty and once again felt ever so lucky of how he was able to be queen to such perfection. Sleep tight, Atemu, he whispered into the silent air before creeping out from his room, watching for any squeaky floorboards that would betray his presence up so late in the evening. Slippered feet crossed the hall with ease, down the stairs and towards the wonderfully decorated tree. A number of presents were settled under the tree with a space made for one more. Yugi smiled as he knelt down and slid his present into the space before standing once more.</p><p>With his gaze brought to the tree once more, Yugi grasped his hands tight in blessing to the earthen mother, giving thanks to all she had granted to him most graciously. “I will continue to be the queen worthy of Atemu’s side. To forever be his regent in times of need and his shoulder to cry on. To protect him as he does for me and take care of all things living within the hallowed wild world hidden from man.” He whispered, clapping his hands three times to finish the prayer before he was off back into his room, slipping quietly into bed and tucked himself in. with one last look to Atemu peacefully resting, Yugi curled away under the duvet and drifted off, a gentle snowfall bringing a fresh new blanket of snow to cover the land.</p><p>0</p><p>“Yugi? My sweet little dove, it’s time to rise and shine.”</p><p>A muffled complaint of it’s too early came from the prone form underneath the warmth of his duvet, making the deep baritone chuckle. Well, if you won’t get up then you’ll miss out on opening presents, the voice of the king uttered, moving from the bedside and the sound of his steps had Yugi rise from the bed. Fully awake now, the smaller queen gave a pout towards his partner who grinned from his place by the door, both kudagitsune settled upon his shoulders with equal amusement to match. “I could’ve let you sleep in but your present won’t settle to wait any longer so it was in my best interest to make sure you got up.” Atemu spoke with a wink before leaving the room. Yugi giggled a little before swinging his feet from under his duvet, tucking them into his slippers and was out the room. Sugoroku was already on the couch, Atemu serving him tea while Reichiru divvied the presents. The cage sat upon the coffee table innocently, no one having peeked under it to see exactly what Atemu had brought with him upon his arrival into the household.</p><p>When Yugi made it around the couch to park it beside his grandfather, Reichiru smiled and told them it was time to open their gifts. “Yugi, why don’t you start.” She spoke, pulling one from under the tree that was from his grandfather. He took the present in hand, smiling to Sugoroku before pulling the paper away to reveal a game box in hand. It was the newest installment of Capsule Monsters, a game he invested in during his downtime and absolutely loved its concept. Like chess with a Duel Monsters twist. Having been focused on his own game and the events of the spirit realm, he hadn’t had the time to look into the next installment but his grandfather was certainly on top with the news. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long! Thank you, jii-chan!” Yugi squealed, turning to hug him happily and making the elder laugh. With a pat to his back, Sugoroku told him that he was happy to still make him smile.</p><p>Atemu’s ears gave a light twitch as Reichiru went to pull out the next gift labeled to her father-in-law, passing it to the elder. The pattern continued, apologies given to Atemu that they didn’t have anything prepared for him. “At ease. You have already given me the best gift that keeps on giving, Reichiru. The heart of your beloved son. His wishes and dreams, honor and kindness. Everything that shapes him from the wonderful boy that grew into an amazing gentleman is all I could ever need. No miracles needed.” As he spoke, a hand reached to take Yugi’s own, making the smaller male blush but didn’t resist leaning against his king, thanking him for such kind words. “I may be everything you could ever want, Atemu, but I do feel you are deserving of something. For all the wonderful things that you do without asking for anything in return except the love and loyalty of your subjects.” Yugi whispered, moving to stand to reach under the tree for the last present there and brought it out.</p><p>Stepping back over to the king, Yugi presented the gift to him, smiling brightly with a whisper that he hoped Atemu liked it. Anything from you would be loved with everything I have, Atemu replied, looking over the gift wrapped so nicely and went out of his way to unwrap it with little haste as if he wanted to preserve every little detail. When he got to the box underneath, ears flicked in curiosity before opening it and what laid within left him speechless. The crafted chalice was beautiful in his eyes with its sapphire rim and gold leaves. The vines to encircle the stem were crafted with an expert hand, the hand blown glass thick to ensure longevity and he would be well assured it would be put to good use. “This is beautiful, sweetling. The care to go into this work of art I can feel at its core. The soul speaks out to me, of its artisan and the love that she put into this. It’s nothing like anything you see in bulk and factory made. This is special and clearly something to call out to you to select it.”</p><p>Yugi blinked before grinning. He did feel quite a magnetic pull to the chalice when looking for something suiting that Atemu would love and by his word, it was clear the chalice knew that fact. Knew exactly what would become of it in the king’s possession. Tucked back into the tissue paper, Atemu closed the box and leaned down to kiss Yugi’s cheek, thanking him for such a meaningful piece to be added into his home. Now then, he began, standing and setting the box to the side. With everyone’s eyes on him, he smiled then looked to Yugi. “It’s time for your gift, my beloved queen. As I had promised you the day I’ve brought you into my world, I would teach you everything that time forgot. Of fishing, trapping and archery. Foraging and falconry. Of everything the woods and wilds would provide to you with ease. And when I introduced you to my trusted falcon, I saw the delight in your eyes. It was then that I wanted to see you flourish as a falconer.”</p><p>As he stepped behind the table, tails swaying as he moved, he touched the covered cage and Yugi scooted forward, eyes wide and shining. “Thus, arrangements were made and I was able to have a wonderful specimen be hatched and ready for your acquisition. She had been patiently waiting and colored me surprised that she hadn’t been vocal towards meeting you. But I suppose being well fed would keep her quiet and not spoil her as a gift.” The cover was unbuttoned and pulled away and within the silver cage sat a beautiful saker falcon. She preened her feathers, her plumage a delightful cream color and speckled with chocolate spots about her breast, the same color covering the expanse of her nape, back and wings. Her almond eyes were bright when she lifted her head to gaze at her new master, a willowy chirp echoing in the room and Sugoroku was impressed. The avian was well cared for, to be expected in Atemu’s hand, but what impressed him more was the fact the breed in general was quite endangered.</p><p>Atemu trusting such a creature in Yugi’s hands with that knowledge was enough to show the trust he held in the young male to rear and raise the falcon to the fullest capabilities she had as a fledgling falconer. Yugi had no words to express his joy of having a falcon of his own and was sure Xerxes would be happy to have a partner to roam the skies with. With a swift click of a few latches, Atemu had the falcon perch on his hand before bringing her over to Yugi. Would you like to hold her was the question asked and he nodded eagerly, positioning his arm as taught when handling Xerxes. She looked between Atemu then to Yugi, stepping down from the king’s arm and onto Yugi’s, careful of her talons. Her eyes gazed into vibrant amethyst, her soft almond eyes appreciating the queen whom she was bestowed to and was pleasantly pleased by Atemu’s choice. She would be honored to become Yugi’s trusted companion and rule the skies alongside Xerxes whom she only knew by name so far. She was still young but she has promise and would only flourish in her talents under Yugi’s guidance and Atemu’s tutelage.</p><p>“So, do you love her?” Atemu asked as Yugi reached to stroke her head fondly. “I love her. Absolutely love her. By the woods and wilds I don’t know what to say except...thank you, Atemu. Thank you so much for seeing me ready to own a falcon all my own.” The king smiled, sitting beside him as Sugoroku and Reichiru decided to clean up the paper and boxes to allow them the moment together, though it was warned that any mess the falcon makes was to be cleaned up by them. Atemu laughed but promised that they would be careful of her. Yugi had to say for his first Christmas shared with Atemu, it was one to never be forgotten. And he can only hope tradition like this would continue on well into the future once he was at his side for good as a spirit to their realm. Perhaps lacking in gifts as the greatest gift to have was the love they shared for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas came and gone and it was only a mere few hours before the year ends and the new one begins. As Yugi sat with Uzume in her cage, he looked back at everything to have come with a prayer. He obtained a wonderful spiritual husband who was at his beck and call for any of his wishes to be fulfilled. He became director and developer of a hot new game to come out in the spring. And in the near future upon his last breath, he would be reborn as kitsune to join the side of his husband and rule the woods and wilds as nature had clearly intended for him. if Yugi was a doubter of it all, he would’ve thought of it all as nothing but a dream. But as he thought of all the gifts, all the visits to the spirit world...just the sheer glamour of nature untamed and of course, his husband coming by to drop in, made the dream a reality and warmed his heart to think of his role in the grand design.</p>
<p>A smile flitted across his face, standing to move to his desk and opened the small drawer there. Digging among his things, he found what he was looking for and tugged it out. A few threads came loose with time but it was still whole as he remembered it and smiled as he looked at the soft golden silk and its purple brocade. The marriage omamori he received from Atemu still held a place close to his heart and never wanted to part with it. So Yugi had made sure to keep it safe tucked away with his things. If he wasn’t brave to take this charm, he didn’t want to imagine where his life would be now. Certainly not as happy as he was now, even if he could still create and promote Spherium. Yugi couldn’t imagine the void left behind if he didn't have Atemu by his side. But despite those thoughts, Atemu was here with him and made his life exciting in more ways than one. To know he has such a powerful inari spirit at his side made his heart giddy with joy. The tales and legends surrounding the kitsune made them sound like terrible creatures only out to swindle but Atemu had been the perfect gentleman and done everything in his power to be a part of his life. Introducing himself to his family and offering them a place as a courtier of his realm.</p>
<p>They were gestures so kind and Yugi promised he couldn’t find a better spouse in the living world. Pressing a kiss to the charm, he replaced it back into the drawer before smiling to Uzume who gave a tilt of her head in curiosity of the charm. “That, Uzume, is something very special to me. It was the day I chose to be engaged to Atemu. When he offered it to me, I wanted to take it as soon as he placed it on the mantel. But I had to wait, tie up my loose ends before I became his forever. It was so magical when I was brought to the spirit realm for the first time. To see it in person in all its beauty. To know this was the land he ruled over and soon to be mine as well.” Yugi gave the fondest sigh as he rested a hand over his heart. “I never want to think of anything different.” Uzume chirped and flapped her wings in veiled joy, making Yugi smile as he opened her cage to let her out. She climbed easily onto his arm. Opening the skylight window, he allowed her the freedom to go out and stretch her wings. The falcon was quick to fly off with a musical chirp, Yugi calling after her that they would be at Atemu’s shrine later so she could be picked up and returned to her cage.</p>
<p>When she was gone and Yugi had closed the window, the door clicked open before Atemu stepped in with a warm smile. “Afternoon, dove. Hope I’m not interrupting.” He spoke as he made his way into the room. Yugi shook his head to say otherwise before seeing the box conveniently tucked under his arm. Yugi can only have a single guess of what was nestled inside and clapped with promise as he asked. “Can’t hide nothing from you.” He purred. Holding the box out to Yugi, the queen happily took it and moved towards the bed to open the lid. What laid inside was a fairy tale dream. The colors popped with vibrant dyes, a mesh of black, red and white to make a beautiful pattern of waves cresting at the hems of the kimono, the base an eye-catching red with the black making its dark seas and white foam. Once more, a lovely piece crafted by the fine tengu artisan Yugi knew well. It would pair well with the stole he had and underneath the kimono and matching obi was a small kinchaku made with the same red fabric.</p>
<p>The queen appreciated the gift wholeheartedly and promised to pay compensation towards the artisan for such work. Even for his title, Yugi couldn’t be showered with such kind gifts and not repay his courtiers. “It’s wonderful, Atemu. Another gorgeous piece. Surely when we return to the spirit realm, I can thank our cloth artisan properly for his work. Every piece he’s made for me has been a dream. Thanks is just not enough by our fae rules.” Atemu chuckled but nodded in agreement, knowing his darling queen would prepare something exquisite for the tengu as thanks. Yugi never does things in halves. Putting everything back into the box, he tucked it away to the side for easy access later before moving to Atemu. “Do you have your outfit prepared?” Yugi asked and the king nodded, promising they would match perfectly. A hand reached to brush through his mate’s hair, asking if he was ready for the new year.</p>
<p>Yugi smiled and nodded. “I am. I can see the new year being a great one, obviously with you at my side, and being able to do so much more and seeing my game in action.” Arms came to rest around Atemu, Yugi pressing his head gently onto his chest. He still remembered when he was starting out. Of the support his king gave every chance he could. His encouragement was the driving force to make Spherium a reality and while Yugi knows well Atemu did nothing towards its success in the contest, the good omen that was the king he married was believable enough. Without Atemu, Yugi didn’t think he would’ve won against the competition. “I see you thinking, dove. What about?” The words made violet look to meet scarlet before a small smile graced his lips. “I’m just thinking of everything to happen to me. Becoming your queen, seeing my dream take off. Theirs is lots to think about but it all still hinges that none of this would be possible without you.” Atemu smiled, reaching to run a strong hand down his back.</p>
<p>The king knew Yugi had no need to thank him but quite the opposite. If Atemu hadn’t met the shy, little slip of sixteen years, he never would’ve known true happiness. Had a guide to the human realm to teach him that not all humans were cruel and sinful beings just waiting for something magical to fall into their laps. He was the genuine article of a guilt-free soul and it was something the king hungered for when the prayer had reached his vulpine ears. It was something he craved and desired and Yugi gave it all in spades. Truly a queen fitting to a king such as he. “I only want what’s best for my darling queen. You made me the happiest king alive and can only ask for nothing more than your constant affections.” Yugi laughed and brought himself up to press a kiss to his cheek, a promise that he will certainly keep.</p>
<p>A call from downstairs came from Reichiru, an offer of tea and rice crackers on the air and Yugi happily pulled the kitsune king down towards the kitchen to enjoy the snack. There were still a few things that had to be done before they headed to the shrine and Yugi wanted to be sure they had the time to do so. When they arrived in the kitchen, Reichiru smiled at the two as he set the dish of crackers on the table, two cups of green tea already waiting for them. Yugi thanked his mother happily as he took a seat at the table, picking up one of the rice crackers to bite into with a delighted hum of approval. His mother always comes home with the best rice crackers! Atemu couldn’t help the smile to cross his face as his queen enjoyed his treat, reaching to take his offering of tea to sip. “So, have we decided on a shrine to visit?” Reichiru questioned and Yugi looked up. It was a given many big shrines would be crowded and full of people to ring in the new year.</p>
<p>There was one the family always visited that Yugi adored but with his life now, he couldn’t think of following tradition for this year or travel a few miles out for another. But there was one that would be left alone, abandoned after its history of being a place to grant the most impossible wishes. Even though Yugi had restored it to the best of his abilities, no one would easily visit it. And with his role now, it was only fair that a new year would be blessed at the shrine where he had met his love and king. “We can go to Atemu’s shrine. It would have no crowds there and be easier on him too.” Atemu looked to his partner before his tails wagged from the sheer kindness of his mate. Sure, he was fortified should they go to a public shrine where people would be in abundance, doing no good for his mental health and dislike for humans. But this was a welcomed alternative and one he would gladly embrace.</p>
<p>“That’s a wonderful idea, sweetling. My shrine would happily welcome new patrons.” Atemu spoke and Reichiru nodded. A quiet place did sound nice and she was curious of the shrine where Yugi had met Atemu. It was the one thing he hadn’t revealed to the family so it will be quite the treat. Delighted with the thought, Yugi began to express his joy of the shrine, regaling his mother of every little detail built up from his hard work to fix what had deteriorated with time. All the while, a smile played at the king’s lips, proud of his love’s exuberance and pride of the shrine he worked tirelessly to fix with his own two hands. A wedding gift so wonderful to him.</p>
<p>Truly he was reminded every day how he was so lucky to have such a treasure at his side.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>The day continued on with very little to keep things occupied. The shop below was busy for a short time before Sugoroku closed up to prepare for the trip to the shrine. Reichiru was already in her room getting ready and Atemu, the sneaky vulpine he was, had disappeared to prepare himself. With him gone for the moment, Yugi hurried to get his bath, rinsing off quickly and took a quick dip in the herbal infused water [certainly prepared by Atemu before he left] before washing up. The room smelt of cherry blossom and berries by the time Yugi stepped out, returning to his room and moved towards his bed to open the box. Pulling out the kimono and obi, he settled both onto his bed before moving to the closet to search for his hadajuban. Smiling as he found it, Yugi pulled out the piece and let his towel drop to the floor before slipping into the soft cotton undergarment.</p>
<p>“Still fits like a dream. Perfect.” He dug out his old zori to have them on hand then moved back to the bed to get into his kimono. Standing before the mirror, he got to work with the intricate folds and ties, checking to make sure everything was perfectly adjusted before smiling at himself in the mirror. Settled on his body now brought out everything in full and Yugi couldn’t be more happier to own such a lovely garment. A knock on the door had him look up, inviting whoever was behind it and saw his grandfather step in, his old, muted yukata still a good fit on him. “My boy, you look divine. Atemu certainly makes sure to give you extravagant items.” He said with a chuckle and Yugi blushed. He just wants me to look my best, Yugi rebuked as Sugoroku shuffled over to the box and picked up the obi. “Oh, that is a given. He wants to drape you in finery worth your presence. Even if we old folk don’t know much about spirits and fae except through our old stories, it is clear how much he cherishes you with the things he gives you.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded, holding still as Sugoroku settled the obi around his waist, laughing a little as he chimed in on the old tales of helping his mother with her kimono sometimes. “Even when she knows how to tie her own, she always asks her dear old father-in-law for help.” He said with a fond reminisce, stepping back to look him over with a nod of approval. Yugi turned and smiled, leaning forward to hug the older male in thanks. Is mama ready yet, Yugi asked as he went to get his kinchaku from the box, setting in his phone, keys and a little pocket change while his grandfather picked up his zori. “She should be waiting for us at the stairs. Come, let’s not be late.” Sugoroku stepped from the bedroom with Yugi close behind, flicking the switch to turn out his light and closed the door. As expected, Reichiru was at the stairs waiting for them, zori on and her hair done with a nice floral pin that Yugi commented on happily as he knew she only wore such on special occasions. A gift from his father, it was a cherished piece that she wanted to preserve for as long as she can for sentimentality.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Yugi.” She complimented, making her dear son blush as Sugoroku set his zori down so he could step into them. “Will Atemu be waiting at the shrine?” Yugi nodded, telling them it would be easier for him to be there and likely have something ready and waiting for them there when they arrived. The two nodded and once everyone was ready, the family of three headed down the stairs and out the door, Yugi locking the door behind him before they were off for Atemu’s shrine. As they walked, they saw families and couples walking along themselves towards their desired shrines, a few cars out on the road doing the same. The winter air was cool but not cold with the occasional brush of wind against their skin. Yugi took in a deep inhale of the frosted air, a small smile playing at his lips as the hidden frost faeries came towards his presence to play at his hair. They complimented him of his beauty, praising the artisan to craft his garment and hinting that there was something missing.</p>
<p>Then a faerie spotted the hair clip in his mother’s hair and pointed it out to the others. A clip, a clip! That’s what he’s missing! Yugi giggled at their enthusiasm, their tiny hands playing with strands of his hair, some making small faerie knots before darting off as they got closer to the shrine. He waved to them as they left before moving ahead, seeing the familiar torii gate and the fox statue to grace the front. “There it is! Atemu’s shrine!” Yugi called, waving for the two to follow as he ran ahead without tripping. At the stairs leading to the shrine, he saw candles decorating the sides of the stone steps, a kadomatsu resting beside the old donation box which was propped with a dish of mochi. “Oh! Atemu prepared snacks for us! Come, come!” Yugi cheered as he hopped up the steps.</p>
<p>Reichiru warned him to be careful so he wouldn’t trip though her eyes traveled around the shrine. It saw some wear in places and surely had been abandoned for the place it was located but the work that was done did a fine job in restoring it. Sugoroku asked even if someone had helped the king fix the shrine. “Yeah, it was me.” Yugi replied after taking a bite of mochi, humming in delight as the green tea flavoring hit his tongue. “It was a wedding gift to me and a wonderful gesture that only made me love him even more.” A voice sounded from behind, making them turn to see the king standing on the other side of the gate. Yugi was in awe as he looked upon his king in his yukata, nine tails swaying behind him. The yukata in question was a pattern fabric of dark blue, embroidered cranes in flight against the forming sky of clouds. His eyes were aglow in the moonlight and his bell a beautiful contrast against his skin. Once more, Yugi was reminded how gorgeous his husband and stepped over to him.</p>
<p>“You look amazing, Atemu.”</p>
<p>“As do you now that you’re dressed in such finery. But you seem to be missing something as the faeries so told me.”</p>
<p>Yugi giggled as he told him the faeries said he should have a hair clip and Atemu grinned. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his cheek before reaching into his yukata. Well, I certainly can agree, Atemu spoke, pulling out a glimmering item hiding within, affixing the clip into Yugi’s hair. When he pulled back, Reichiru gasped when she saw the hair clip. Nestled in Yugi’s wild mane, a clip so beautiful radiated with a glow to match the moonlight above. A crystal lotus that looked as if it was carved in ice stood out from the tri-colored locks. Yugi reached up to touch, a blush decorating his cheeks at the gesture before hugging Atemu for another generous gift. “You’re welcome, sweetling. Now then, looks like the fireworks show is about to begin so let’s collect the mochi and enjoy the show.” Sugoroku already held the plate in hand, walking over to them with Reichiru and plucked a piece of mochi.</p>
<p>Yugi grabbed one for himself but instead of taking a bite himself, he brought it to Atemu’s lips. The king looked down to his queen before leaning in to take a bite, ears twitching to the first firework to go off above them. The sky was soon suffused with color as fireworks began to go off, a blossom of different colors bright among the stars to match. Yugi’s eyes were bright with childish glee, having been some time since he had seen fireworks and Atemu’s shrine was in a prime spot to see them so beautifully. Reichiru saw the happiness in her son’s eyes, making a smile of her own cross her face as she took a piece of mochi to eat. It was nice to be here, with her family and the inari king that loved her son so dearly. They were indeed a pair matched perfectly and even for all her fears and worries, she wouldn’t trust anyone else with her darling son.</p>
<p>“So Atemu, what is the history behind this shrine. It seems to have gone unnoticed for quite some time.” Sugoroku asked as he looked over to the kitsune. Atemu hummed, looking away briefly before feeling a hand grasp his own. Scarlet eyes gazed into violet, Yugi smiling with assurance which warmed Atemu to telling the story. Reichiru and Sugoroku listened to the story in awe, shocked that the shrine had been originally in the hands of such a selfish maiden. “Then when Yugi came along, things looked up for me and I couldn’t be any happier.” Yugi tucked himself into his side, reaching to stroke one of his ears. “And with his help, he restored my shrine. I have no need for donations anymore but having this place look new again is a blessing I am happy to have.” Sugoroku nodded with understanding, speaking that Yugi always had a gentle heart always gauged to help in any way he could. The thought of him working alone to fix the shrine was certainly a grand gesture of his love and it made him proud.</p>
<p>Stories were shared among them as time marched on, Sugoroku peeking at his watch to see it was close to midnight. Suppose we should be ready to ring the bell along with the other shrines, he announced, Yugi finished the last mochi and nodded with cheeks stuffed with his gooey treat and ran up to the bell. Atemu chuckled at the sight, moving to stand beside him and ran fingers through his hair. Turning to Reichiru and Sugoroku, the king told them both that if they had any wish they wanted to see fulfilled into the new year, he would be sure to make it happen. “Pray hard in my presence and I will hear your call. Only for the Motou family do I beseech such a gift.” Reichiru clapped in delight before clasping her hands tight to make her prayer. Sugoroku did the same, making the king smirk before looking down to his queen. “Shall we?” he spoke, offering the rope to his queen.</p>
<p>Yugi nodded as he took the rope in hand, grasping it in hand beside Atemu as the seconds ticked down towards midnight. The arcane energies of nature encircled the shrine in a hazy nebulae of magic, the cool air of winter brushing upon their skin and invigorating the soul. Reichiru and Sugoroku felt it down to their very core, felt the embrace of the earthen mother touch their heart and blessed them with her knowledge of the world that no one else knew in depth as Yugi did once he became mated to the inari king. Their prayers lifted from their minds, Atemu hearing them clear as a bell and grinned, making a promise to them both to grant them such an easy prayer that both shared.</p>
<p>As the clock struck midnight, both tugged on the bell, joining the symphonic toll of other shrines as the new year was brought in by all in Domino City. As king and queen rang the bell of the shrine, Atemu gave his blessing to the patrons that prayed there. Such a simple prayer that was important to their hearts and one that was easily granted even without.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Take care of Yugi. Continue to love him with all the love in your breast, inari king.”</i>
</p>
<p>“I shall. For as long as I still breathe, I will love my queen as he loves me...”</p>
<p>The last chime upon the air came from the crotal bell around his neck, sealing his promise to the prayers given.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now we're in spring~ and boy does spring bring many things to the table!</p>
<p>just a few chapters and we get to the peak of springtime~ but for now, let’s dive into a little reminiscing for our dear fox king as we live out the last of winter. a short chapter this time but with spring to soon be in full swing will bring excitement for both king and queen~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter hoarfrost began to slowly clear from the spirit world. Melting away in cool rivulets to provide sustenance to the solid ground frozen over in slumber of the coming season. Rivers flowed with their bubbling song, frosted boughs shaking away the snow and ice to decorate their limbs. It was a slow awakening but it promised a wonderful spring. From within his homely warren, the king awaited the first bloom of springtime. He had overseen the winter lands throughout its course, making sure the inhabitants were able to slumber peacefully. There has been no sign of Dartz since the incident that nearly cost him his queen so Atemu was sure that he wouldn’t make plans to try a second time if he values his life and the ability to keep breathing.</p>
<p>The kitsune yawned, jaws cracked open wide to show off bone-white teeth before his muzzle snapped closed. With a stretch of his paws, the king resolved to get up and take a look at the land. Crotal bell jingling with a light sound, Atemu leapt from the bed and through the curtain that shielded his room from view. Shaking out the ocean of black fur and stretching limber legs once more, he was out of his burrow and surveying the slowly warming lands. There was still some snow that blanketed the land but they were thin patches, prints left behind showing the green grass underneath as Atemu walked. Winds were crisp against his body and he smiled, allowing the breeze to comb through his fur as he walked along. Boughs with thin coats of ice shook free of their frozen layers, bowing before the king as he walked underneath, some showing signs of their growing buds ready to bloom once the earth was reasonably warmed for them to flower.</p>
<p>A doe not far from him marched on through the snow, her gravid form showing she was to be with a fawn fairly soon. Atemu bowed his head to her presence and she did the same in return before looking for a patch of clover to graze. Atemu smiled before continuing on, letting his paws carry him along the path they desired, his mind adrift as he thought back on the previous year. Such a joyous year it was as he felt bonded closer to his queen than ever before. Yugi’s adaptation towards his coming role was simply astounding but he expected nothing less of his precious queen. He had learned anything willing to be taught to him and was open for more. Uzume was good company when he couldn’t be there, a fine companion and would become an exceptional hunter alongside Xerxes. Leaving the forest to see the sizable field a stark white in comparison to its colorful arrangement of wildflowers once they sprout left him to reminisce of the day shared in the very center of that field. The rocky start, the following fluidity of dance and the sweet embrace of the deepest love shared for the earthen mother.</p>
<p>Pride and adoration swelled in his breast at the reminder of such a simplistic but honorable celebration between king and queen for the Autumn Equinox. His precious queen, despite his fears, danced with a grace only fairly comparable to his own. A little more polishing and he'd enthrall anyone to see him. Like a gem, radiant and glowing, the king would bear no stops in making his queen the perfect regent to his lands. Snow kicked up under dark paws as he sailed from the forest edge and into the wildflower field, a speck of black amidst the white scenery and easily a sight for his faithful falcon. An endearing cry flew through the chilling air, a swift form gliding down to follow after the king as he ran. A grin passed his muzzle as he greeted Xerxes with a nod, both continuing through the field. Reaching the river and bounding over its partially frozen surface and they were closing in on the mountains.</p>
<p>A trill of question came from Xerxes as the two began to traverse the path leading into the deep crags of the mountain. “A routine check, Xerxes. The mountains belong to the ookami and oni but even I owe them a blessing for their continued loyalty to me, seeing me as their king and I for their continued place as my courtiers and gentry.” He slowed, allowing Xerxes to settle on his back as he strolled through the mountainous terrain. Like the land below, the mountains were silent, a howl of wind the only sound to breach the craggy paths. The king easily scaled the perilous terrain, bounding over large crevasses and scaling steep cliffs before stopping at the perfect location where he could view the land in its completion. A sea of white it still was but nonetheless beautiful. A smile crossed his face as he gazed upon it with entrancing scarlet.</p>
<p>Not even the muck and mire of the dead forests could scar the resplendent beauty of the land he cultivated. This treasured space that was a den of safety from the world outside. To live for so long with nothing but bitter disgust of the humans that lived in the outer realm for what he suffered in the past only to be tamed by the purest heart to heal his ravaged soul. Yugi, precious, dauntless, breathtaking Yugi. He never could imagine such a soul filled with devotion as true as his. It is a welcoming breath of fresh air after his tragic past dealing with the horrid hunter that was Pegasus. Even when the loneliness was welcomed to be far away from those that would only use his power for their own gain or worse, he did admit that his heart yearned for someone to love. Someone to cuddle in his warren and bestow many of nature’s gifts.</p>
<p>He searched long enough and when he landed in Domino in its beginnings of a small rural town working to build and evolve into the vast concrete jungle it became, he had packaged such a dream and lived out his trickster nature. From claiming the shrine to playing mild tricks when he desired a stroll into the real world. Such is what he expected the rest of his life to live until the sweet presence of Yugi came looking to fulfill a prayer. The miko that desired him too for her selfish gain only exacerbated that fact. Atemu had to save the precious one from her clutches, show him that while kitsune are notorious for their tricks, they have a heart eager for a partner to call their own. For all the time he lived, it was the moment that he heard the gentle call from the smaller male that the locks around his heart shattered open to accept this wondrous light, to finally call someone “partner”. It took him time and could easily understand the rejection stance if Yugi chose that option over tying himself to a spirit but Atemu couldn’t help the elation to burst from the seams of his overworked heart to finally have a queen worthy of his time and attention.</p>
<p>Settling down on the cliff, Atemu took a deep inhale of the crisp winds to run through his fur and caress the narrow muzzle. With each heartbeat, he felt the breath of nature echo within. With each breath, he heard the words of the earthen mother, of Gaia, whisper her praise to him. She was ever proud of her greatest child and could only wish for bigger and better things once his queen was beside him as kitsune. When that day arrive, his heart would truly be full. It would be a wait but Atemu was a patient creature. He’ll wait and keep his queen’s human life thriving to fulfill all that he needs before his transformative slumber. Even for the wait, he still had much to look forward to. After all, there was the Spring Equinox and Summer Solstice that they’ve yet to celebrate together. Oh Atemu had many plans prepared for both though right after the equinox was something more personal and engaging.</p>
<p>The spring was his season, an important time of rebirth that he had yet to act on until he found a mate worthy. Now that he had him, Atemu was fully ready to commit to the rut he long since ignored with no prospective mate which to indulge the season with. Now with Yugi in the picture, all the pent up needs that wished to be satisfied with every call of his feral mind would finally see that long awaited satisfaction. To let every bit the fox he was take pleasure in the delight that was his vixen. To rear and raise soon their wonderful kits. Their beautiful messengers. Their sons and daughters, princes and princesses of the woods and wilds. He closed his eyes, imagining their magnificent kits. White with mottled black spots, black with crimson paws. Patterns of all shapes and sizes to decorate their fur, showing their divinity to all. They would be the perfect culmination of their love. Alluring as their kingly father while compassionate as their queenly mother.</p>
<p>Tails swayed pleasantly at the thought. “Our divine little blessings. They would be the perfect little gifts for my queen. I will strive to sow only the best for Yugi. My extravagant queen.” A smile pulled across his muzzle before unearthing a howl so rich and deep from his very core. It echoed over the land, for all the slumbering fae, yokai and animal spirits to know of the upcoming spring season and the king’s enlightening future. It will still be time and this spring just an introduction of the rutting season for his queen. Atemu trusted that Yugi will adapt quickly as he does with everything else. If all goes well this spring, then every spring to follow will be just as pleasant. The king certainly can’t wait but until then, Atemu has to commit to his current duties. To chase down the winter spirits and let them settle until the winter comes again, allowing spring to come once more to revitalize the land and bring its budding beauty for all to see.</p>
<p>“The land must awaken into its springtime setting. A sight so beautiful and gorgeous. Hopefully, the wildflowers will be just as beautiful as they were last year. Would love to bring a bouquet of the freshest blossoms to the premiere of my darling queen’s new game.” Atemu spoke, Xerxes fluttering to rest on the crown of his head with a trill. “Of course you can come. You’d like to see Uzume, don’t you?” Xerxes gave another trill, this one of delight and Atemu chuckle before nodding his head for the falcon to take off. Xerxes did, giving a mighty cry in the light of the day. Atemu watched his loyal falcon fly through the air, smiling more.</p>
<p>New year, new memories. Atemu couldn’t wait to see what the new year would bring for himself and Yugi but he knew there will be nothing but continued happiness for them both. Another howl broke through the air, tree boughs shaking in response to the king. Within the wildflower field, right within the pawprint of the king’s trail, a bud broke through the thin layer of hoarfrost, a violet bud that held strong through the remaining vestiges of winter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now we're really getting into the spring season and boy there is still much to plan~ certainly cant wait for the equinox for it will be a joint effort in preparation by our loving king and queen~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi smiled as he looked to the bright sun that shone a radiant beam down on the city. Spring had just sprung and most of the snow and frost was fading away from the concrete and asphalt. There was still a bit of chill in the air but nothing as harsh as its wintery companion. As Yugi looked out the window of the game shop, he wondered if Spring was further along than it was in the real world. The hidden queen can only imagine that flowers were budding and trees the same, their blossoms not quite ready to see bloom but were carefully waiting for the proper time. Perhaps when he came to visit and they opened their buds in welcome to his presence. This would be the first spring he’d join his king for since their bonding and Yugi was all too excited to see what awaited him from seeing the flowers bloom to seeing what Atemu had planned for the Spring Equinox.</p><p>In her cage, Uzume rested though her almond eyes watched her queen with mild exuberance towards his own happiness. She too was eager to return to the spirit realm, to see all that she only got a glimpse of and also meet the venerable falcon owned by the king himself for she was told many stories of his prowess and hunting skills honed by the falconry lessons given. She can only wish to be just as good as him and be a fine companion for the queen once she is ready. Yugi moved from the window and over to the counter, opening the cage to allow Uzume to come out and settle on his shoulder, the falcon stretching her wings before her head tilted in a curious cock. “Thought you need a bit to stretch. Also think you're up for a visit to the spirit realm? I want to see how the land is doing and see if the buds are coming in.” She tittered in delight at the thought, her head bobbing eagerly to the promise of a visit to the spirit realm which had Yugi smile.</p><p>Let me go see if jii-chan won’t mind taking over then we’ll go, he spoke, giving her a fond stroke over his breast before making his way to the storeroom where Sugoroku was currently taking stock of the new items. When he heard someone step in, he turned to see Yugi there and smiled. “Ah, what brings you in, my boy? Slow day?” Yugi chuckled and gave a slight nod before explaining that he wanted to head over to the spirit realm with Uzume. “I wanted to check in with you first before I go running off and leaving the counter unattended.” Sugoroku chuckled a little and nodded, waving a hand to say he was free to go and that he’d take over for him once he was done with the stock. “Just change the sign to closed so we don’t have any sticky fingers grabbing things with no one there.” Yugi nodded, saying his goodbyes before leaving the storeroom. He stopped upstairs briefly to get into a change of clothes more fitting for the trip, Uzume moving from his shoulder to settle carefully on the desk.</p><p>She watched the queen change from lounge wear for roaming the house to suitable outer wear, checking his phone for any messages since there was one to come soon from Kaiba for the release of his game. He couldn’t afford to miss that one. Seeing nothing, Yugi gave a nod, slipping on his jacket and raised his arms for Uzume. “Let’s head out, Uzume.” She gave a hearty chirp, moving to land on his arm before he walked out from the bedroom and out the door after changing the sign to “Closed”. Once outside, Yugi took in a deep inhale of the cool air, smiling towards the gentle breath of nature swell in his chest before he walked along, Uzume taking off from his arm to fly ahead, the chilly updrafts caressing her wings and allowing her to soar higher. Yugi hummed as he traveled along, gaze forward with only the mildest wandering to look at storefront windows and cars passing by, the roads rather clear for the day. A crow cawed from above, a responding sound met by Uzume which drew his gaze upward, seeing the two avian in flight beside each other.</p><p>He paused, watching the two fly and began to reminisce. To think, a full year has passed as Atemu’s mate. Together with him on a deeper plane than when they first got together. Of all the moments shared, both good and bad, were an absolute delight and filled with such excitement to what he would’ve been sure was a dull life to follow. Every few days he reflects back on everything to occur. Of their first meeting and Atemu’s rescue. His help from dealing with Ushio to the miko that wanted to take back his rightfully earned shrine. His heart thrummed with all the love he held for the kitsune spirit to love him so readily. He saw no faults in him and supported much of his endeavors, including his game which Atemu only wished to see the success of. Now it was well on its way to being released and Yugi was all too excited to see it happen. Perhaps he could ask about Atemu being there with him for the reveal of the project in full.</p><p>“He had been supportive of its development since I first sent in the details. Hopefully, he would be willing to come for the opening as long as we don’t dawdle long among the crowd.” He murmured to himself, walking along as he saw Uzume and the raven get far ahead of him and didn’t want to be left behind. Upon reaching the shrine, Yugi saw a few more offerings left and picked them up delicately to take with him once he grabbed an ofuda spell to open the gate to the spirit realm from his hidden pile. When the gate was open, a sharp crow from Uzume sounded over his head, making the small queen laugh as she flew through the gate with expert grace. “Wait for me!” he called as he followed after the falcon and when the atmosphere cleared before his eyes, a sight of pure wonderment awaited him.</p><p>Before him stretched a land of pure beauty. Gone was the snow and frost aside from very few thin patches. The sun was out and bright in a clear sky and there was color everywhere. From the green grass full of life from the nurturing gift from the melted snow to the trees budding with the start of their coming foliage. Clover and nettle made home in patches and in the distance, the queen could see a doe with her newly born fawn. Uzume circled above before coming in to land, Yugi bringing his arm to give her a perch but his eyes never pulled from the sight that laid out before him. As expected, the land was already showing hints of spring long before his own, the world swelling with life as animals and spirits alike were waking from their winter slumber. The air still held a bit of chill but it was certainly lighter than what the mortal world had in regard to temperature and it was a refreshing turn from having to wear heavy coats and sweaters.</p><p>“Now, let’s go find Atemu.” Uzume chirped in reply, Yugi heading further into the forest to find a burrow entrance.</p><p>0</p><p>Atemu was in the apothecary, gifted chalice before him that was brewing a perfumed oil. He wanted to make something special for the coming season and had been hard at work getting the right scent perfected for his dear queen. A little sandalwood and all will be perfect, he hummed, pleased by the blend. The king had others in the work but for something as special and meaningful as his coming season, Atemu wanted something fitting and proper for his precious queen. Something that was soothing and fragrant, a succulent blend that was a testament to their overwhelming bond. Picking up the stirring rod, he mixed the oil with a happy little hum. It was just about done. And good timing too, he thought, ears perking to the call of nature around him which echoed to the presence of the queen arriving. This delighted Atemu, picking up a bottle to pour the finished oil and cork it before placing it on the shelf. “There, that’s all ready. Now to greet my dear queen.” Putting the items away, Atemu was out of the warren and off into the forest, a dark blur among the trees as he approached his dear queen.</p><p>Where Yugi was, he was greeted by a few spirits up and about, a karasu pair with child. The little one was certainly curious of him and when explained that he was their queen, the child was simply delighted and flew down to greet him properly. “Do you know the karasu artisan? He’s my uncle and makes all my clothes for me! We came by for a visit now that winter has broken from the land and spring is here! We’re going to stay until the Spring Equinox!” The child relayed happily. Yugi smiled, welcoming them happily, shaking the hands of the parents. He was pleased they would be staying until the equinox, promising a wonderful party and host as Atemu would spare no expenses to make the equinox a wonderful celebration like all others. “As his current queen, this will be my first spring equinox so I will do my best to help the preparations and make it a grand experience for all.” The lady karasu spirit smiled before her head raised then bowed.</p><p>“My lord fox, it’s a blessing.” Yugi blinked then heard Uzume chirp happily, fluttering off. When he turned, a bright grin crossed his face and held his arms open, feeling the large head of his mate butt against his chest. “Oh! Afternoon, Atemu~” Yugi cooed, scratching behind his ears which had the king purr at the attention. The small child was in awe to see the king, running over to introduce herself. Atemu pulled back to greet her, sitting upon his haunches while Yugi stood beside him. The little spirit had many questions to ask and even more curiosities, making the king laugh with exuberance as he answered everything she had to ask. Eventually, the father had gotten her attention, telling her that her uncle was waiting. “Oh yes! We should be going now but it was wonderful meeting you both!” she said, bowing deep to the two then waved, following her parents as they flew off towards the mountains. “A wonderful little family. Seems they’re not local to these parts like Lovell and his pack.”</p><p>“They’re not. They usually visit around this time, staying for the spring equinox then come back later for the summer solstice. Their daughter is quite the handful but a darling little thing as you can see.” Atemu spoke charmingly before moving to nuzzle his head against Yugi’s. But it’s a better treat when you come to visit, he added, making Yugi giggle, feeling the wet tongue rasp gently at his cheek. Now, what brings you to visit today, was the question asked as the two began to walk along through the forest, Uzume heading off to find Xerxes while king and queen had their time together. Yugi began to tell the other how he wanted to see the land in bloom and wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. While not in full bloom and color, it was certainly a change from what the real world was as it took its time to shake off winter. “I’m glad the slowly awakening land is to your liking. The earthen mother is working hard to provide a delightful sight for you, especially for the coming equinox. I expect nothing but the best in decorum, setting and colors.”</p><p>They continued to walk along, animals up from their nesting in the trees giving greetings to the king and queen and they passed. Sparrows came down to bring simple things from their nests such as leftover seeds and twigs, Yugi taking the items with care and thanked each of them for their gifts. Squirrels provided acorns and with them in hand, Yugi decided they should find fertile ground to plant them. “Atemu, let’s find a place to plant these seeds and acorns.” Yugi offered, Atemu pausing with a nod before laying on his belly so Yugi could climb aboard. “I know the perfect spot. Tuck those away and we’ll head there.” The seeds were placed into his pockets, patting them to make sure they were safe then hopped onto the sturdy back. Fingers wound into the thick mane of Atemu’s neck as the kitsune stood, shaking out his fur a little before taking off. Yugi watched the scenery race by, Atemu weaving through the towering trunks before arriving at the forest edge and down into the wildflower field.</p><p>Yugi gasped seeing the field flowing with life. Stalks of wildflowers stood high, rounded bulbs still green and growing but the thought of seeing the field aglow with a rainbow of colors stilled his heart as he missed the sight more than anything with the winter season. How long would it be before the wildflowers are in bloom, Yugi questioned as Atemu trotted through the field. “I expect them to be ready just in time for the equinox. They would be just as vibrant and beautiful as you remember.” Yugi was pleased to hear that, smiling more as Atemu continued on his way, exiting the field and to a smaller patch of forest. It was nowhere close to the dead forests where certain spirits and yokai thrived but it had enough space for Yugi to plant the seeds. When Atemu came to a stop, Yugi climbed off from his back, looking about the space of sparse oak and birch, deciding on where he wanted to plant the acorns first. Atemu gave a wolfish grin, Yugi puttering about to make groundwork for the seeds.</p><p>“Ah! I know what to do!” Yugi determined, kneeling on the ground to work. As he did so, Atemu brought his gaze to the distance, ears perked forward attentively. While he was sure his presence would deter any ill-driven spirits that didn’t remember his lesson and warning from before, he was still alert to be sure that none would come and disturb them. His queen was enjoying this time to bring new life to their kingdom and plant the leftover spoils from the winter harvest to bring more shelter and food to the woods and wilds he rules over now. Yugi was engrossed in his task, digging deep with his fingers to allow the acorns to take root properly. He didn’t care that his hands were dirtied by the soil or beds under his fingernails were stained from the grass and gravel for he was preparing new life to grow. One acorn after another was buried, Yugi spacing them out nicely so that they had room to sprout and not find themselves stunted among their brethren.</p><p>Atemu felt pride as he watched him, standing and moving to the piled earth where the acorns were bedded and pressed a paw into the earth. The magic flowed from his core down into his paw, nurturing the ground and the acorn resting beneath it. The print left behind would ensure a healthy growth without disturbance, forming the invisible connection to a fresh kodama ready to provide its assistance to keep the tree growing and thriving. He did the same for each mound Yugi had finished and when everything was planted, Yugi clapped his hands free of soil. “Finished. I know it will take years, at least by assumption though anything can happen in the spirit realm, but once these acorns grow into mighty oak trees, they will certainly be a delight to see.” When he turned, he saw the prints in the ground and grew curious, looking to Atemu who gave another smirk, explaining his role, pacing around his queen as he did so. Yugi listened and nodded, amazed by such a role and can only imagine doing the same once he became kitsune as well.</p><p>To have that personal connection to the seeds and saplings planted and able to follow their growth even from afar. With their task done, Yugi went to climb onto Atemu’s back once more and the fox began to trot off back to familiar territory, a promise on his lips that the seeds will be watered by the fae closest to that area. “Thank you, Atemu. I know I don’t have much to do while I still have my human life to live but these little things that I can do means a lot. Like I’m doing my part to help the earthen mother and the land she trusts in us to take care of.”</p><p>“You’ve done plenty for her and she is grateful for everything you’ve done. The most, of course, is being here with me.” Atemu stated, getting a short, sweet laugh from his queen as he admonished him playfully that he’d never leave him no matter what. You mean so much to me that I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you, Yugi whispered, lowering himself parallel to the king’s back so he had the means to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him. “You mean the world to me, Atemu. Why would I think to give this up like any selfish human being to use you for nothing more than your power and the superficial title of fox-ownership?” Such kind, caring words he spoke. Such honor, dedication and valor. But most of all, such compassion. To hear these beautiful words spill like the great waterfalls sent a thrill through his blood. A wonderful, enthralling joy that made his heart soar and his elements sing.</p><p>Yugi truly was a creature deserving of his place beside him and Atemu truly a lucky spirit to seek him out that day. He can imagine no other to stand at his side and rule the woods and wilds with such promise. Even when Yugi praises him for having such a happy life, the reality is that Yugi gave him the happy life Atemu had spent too long in finding. Now it was in his paws and he refuses to ever let it go. As they reached the wildflower field, Yugi sat up, tugging gentle on the collar around his king’s neck, bringing him to pause and question what he needed. “The opening ceremony is coming fairly soon. A week or two at best. Will you attend it with me? I know crowds are never your thing but I would absolutely love it if you can be there for the launch.” Atemu hummed thoughtfully, head giving a slight shake to rustle his mane and jingle the crotal bell with a gentle sound before a scarlet eye peered back into a pair of violets.</p><p>“I’d be honored. After all, your game was certainly deserving of its creation and I want to see it flourish.”</p><p>With his words did Yugi squeal a thank you with such enthusiasm, hugging his mate around his neck and promised the moment he got the details on the opening ceremony to send a messenger to give him the time and place for him. Atemu only smiled and nodded, continuing along through the field and to a nearby burrow, wanting to spend some quality burrow time with his delighted queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe...so as we all know, chapter is normally out on a wed. this one needed an extension because of all that came along with it. the moment i had finished the first half, i knew the second would be longer because of what occurs with it. thus i told myself: "self, ya wanna make this the grand show as you do with all seasonal changes so don’t half-ass it!"</p><p>so i did and it came out beautifully~ so to that, im glad to take the extra days to make it perfect. now then, i do have some news. since the next two chapters are of a meaningful sort, i want to write them out and perfect it for this is important for Atemu as much as it is for Yugi as well. this is their first mating season together and i want to squeeze every drop of romance and raw animal instinct out of it. thus i told myself that i need some time off from scheduled updates to prepare these chapters in advance [along with getting into summer before the first major timeskip] and comb them repeatedly til i feel comfortable with em. so this will be going on a short month hiatus to write some chapters ahead so when i come back, i got some good stuff to share~</p><p>so until then, enjoy this chapter [and note: i've took creative liberties on Spherium and its gameplay based off the picture provided by good ol’ Takahashi himself so plz don’t chuck the book at me]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>March 20.</i>
</p><p>The date was circled on Yugi’s calendar and he was all ready to see what awaits him for festivities for the upcoming Spring Equinox. But before that, violet hues turned their gaze to the day a few days before. The grand debut of Spherium. Everyone was excited for him and all too ready to join him at the opening ceremony. The main system would be held at KaibaLand, a giant grid orb playing field for Duel Monsters to fight upon in a chess style game layout. Boosters of digital cards act like Duel Monsters boosters, providing folks with digital cards that read into the system with monsters they can collect and use for the game board. On top of it, each monster was treated like a RPG character, each with stats, abilities and levels in which to improve themselves on the field and survive longer than average against other opponents. It was a dream come true and it was but a few days more before it will be open to the public for all to see and enjoy.</p><p>Looking at the days before the debit, Yugi began to contemplate. While he had a number of formal suits and wear to accompany the many visits he had gone to meeting with the eldest Kaiba, he had at least worn everything in his wardrobe once. He wanted something new, something fresh. Something...spiritual. Knowing the karasu spirit and his wonderful tailoring well had him thinking that perhaps the other spirit could prepare something dazzling for him to wear to the debut. Deciding to go that route, Yugi moved to his desk with eager abandon, taking a seat in his desk chair to pull out a sheet of paper and a pen to begin a telegram to the spirit. As queen, the tone of the message was respectful towards the spirit as he made his request, giving the tailor full creativity to let his mind amass inspiration to fashion a suit for the upcoming event. He even added an additional note if he wished to make something for Atemu to wear, he was more than welcomed to. He knew his husband would only strive to look his best at an event catering to his queen and what better way than to match.</p><p>Finished, Yugi brought out a few materials crafted exclusively for missives towards the spirit realm. A rubber stamp with a crafted sigil of the inari king, another that was embossed, made to be used with enchanted wax, such which he had candles stocked in the drawer for such occasions. He plucked the stamp along with the ink pad, setting both on the desk as he prepared everything, tying the folded missive with fox hair twine, a gift made from the fur of his two darling kudagitsune that was woven by Atemu’s clever hands. Tied and stamped with his seal, Yugi smiled at his work then looked to Uzume who was tucked away in slumber. The queen couldn’t bear to wake her so he moved to the skylight window above his desk, opening the hatch to peek outside. The brisk air was a delight upon his skin, a cool air that held only a mere memory of the passing winter season as spring began to breach, bringing in a slowly warming air.</p><p>Yugi took a moment to enjoy the gentle current, feeling its light caress across his cheek before he gave a sharp whistle in which to summon one of nature’s servants to him. It didn’t take long before a crow came, inky black wings shimmering in the sunlight before landing, head bowed in reverence to the woodland queen. At ease, Yugi whispered, stroking the breast of the avian when its head rose to aid him in his desires. Holding the letter up, he told the crow to deliver it to the tailor karasu spirit. “I’m hoping he can prepare something lovely for the debut of my game. He works with swiftness and love of a hard earned craft so I know he’ll have something dazzling for me to wear.” The crow gave a bob of its head, a cry of approval towards such talent, and took the letter into its beak by the twine. Another bow of the head and it was soon off into the skies with the delicate parchment. Yugi watched the crow leave with a smile before ducking back into his room, closing the hatch and decided a snack was in order before taking Uzume out for a flight. She needed to strengthen her turns and dives before the real falconry training began.</p><p>0</p><p>A sharp thud echoed in the forest, the archery ground occupied by a single figure. Dark kyudo-gi and maroon hakama pants decorated the form, barefoot in the dewy grass as a sinewy arm notched another arrow onto the bow before choosing a target. Not even the beat of a butterfly’s wing before the arrow was shot, sailing quick and true before sinking into the center of the marked slab. A breath left the figure, scarlet eyes glittered with lucidity before another arrow was drawn. Atemu was in the range, using archery as a mild distraction. So much was to occur within the next couple days. Yugi’s game debut which he wouldn’t miss for the world and the Spring Equinox festival. The king had something immensely divine in store for this year, wanting to have it prepared now in blessed fertile soul so it would be ready right on time. It was a present that was made for his queen and one which he wanted only the most proper of ceremonies to be done in lieu of it.</p><p>But despite all these calm yet extravagant events to come, there was still one that was more important to him than anything else. His coming season. The fox in him was active and demanding, knowing that Atemu had procured a mate after so long and only desired nothing more than to welcome the further ties of their bond to be completed. And he’d welcome it but not when other events take priority. The king would love to summon his queen, bring him into the comfort of his burrow or under his favorite willow and sate all the animalistic desires that ask for nothing more than his queen’s company. But he had to be patient. Yes, the kitsune had waited long enough for this but what’s a few more days? Just a little longer, he urged the fox, keeping himself sufficiently occupied with archery to curb the desires to boil his blood and electrify his nerves.</p><p>Tails twitched, ears folded back in concentration before he released the arrow to hit another marked target. The boughs with their budding flowers and leaves shook in applause, making Atemu smile. He hasn’t lost his touch yet. This would be fine competition for the games to be hosted before the grand reveal. Laxing on his stance, Atemu took a deep inhale of the crisp afternoon air, allowing all of nature to echo its song around him. The birds hummed their songs, the trees rustled in the winds, playing a symphony of winds and strings together in perfect harmony. How everything blossomed into the world he cultivated over time pleased the king, proud that he made such a wonderful home for the spirits and fae to house themselves here. He had enemies, sure, but they did nothing major since his expressive show of power to save his queen. There was peace and stability in his lands and he will continue to make sure it stays that way for the continuous future.</p><p>His ears then perked to the sound of a crow’s call, opening tender scarlet to see a crow come in to land, raising his gloved hand to allow the corvid a place to settle. “Welcome. I hope things are well.” He spoke, the crow preening through its wing before cawing a greeting. Letting the avian rest upon his shoulder, Atemu picked up the bow once more and plucked another arrow from the quiver. So, any news from my queen, he asked, notching the arrow onto the bow string and went to aim. The crow preened again but said nothing aside from delivering a missive to someone but shared Yugi’s excitement about the game’s debut. Atemu smiled, releasing the arrow into another swift ‘thunk’ into the center of another target. “Perfect! I expect no less for all the hard work he put into the game. If it grows to be as successful as I know it will, he can make a new and improved version. After all, Japan is well within its technological advancements to make things even better than its predecessor.” Another thunk in the wooden target. “Then we have our annual celebration for the coming of Spring and his gift to be nurtured and ready for acquisition once he becomes kitsune. I am excited for all these things, do not misunderstand, but soon enough...”</p><p>Atemu smirked, pulling back the arrow and aimed but instead of a target, the sharp arrowhead split through the shaft of another, a clean strike as it sunk into the wood among the cleaved remains of the last arrow.</p><p>“Well, I let that speak for itself~”</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi hummed as he swept the porch free of small litter pieces that course their way on little wind drifts, his grandfather inside hard at work setting up the display for Spherium since their store was to get first access to the boosters to come with the game's release. The shipment was scheduled to come on the same day as the debut so that kids and adults alike had a place to purchase them day one and bring in a sure amount of business for quite some time depending on how well the game presents itself to the public. Yugi hummed, propping the broom on its thin straw hairs and leaned against the pole of it. Just a few more days and his dream would be realized in full. A part of him was excited but also scared. The idea was acclaimed for months, reported in every gaming magazine as the project was worked on and tweaked with every bit of free time he had. Playtesting, more tweaking and making sure it was compatible to all monsters to be in the Duel Monsters circuit with more to come as the game grew and improved.</p><p>No monster was to be left out so everyone can have one favorite or more to play with. Yugi knew there were no errors with Kaiba overseeing everything but he still had some doubts. He closed his eyes, wind tickling his face and brushing away his golden fringe. You’ll do well, it spoke kindly, words that would be shared with his king if he knew of such despondent thoughts. “Your project is a passion of everything your beautiful mind has created. Don’t ever think it would be less than successful. That’s what he would tell me easily. Atemu always had the highest hopes for me and my passion project.” He said with a soft smile, thinking about his king and how he was likely busy with detailing everything for the Spring Equinox festival. He wondered what surprises were in store since he knew his mate well.</p><p>Yugi was sure festivities at his hand were already extravagant just to celebrate his court and gentry that give him love and loyalty for all the centuries he’s been around and for all the suffering he went through just to get where he is now. But with a queen to show off and introduce to all that he would someday plan on his own, he’d go the extra mile just to show what a real spiritual party among spirits can be. All the fun and fervor of a good time in a world far removed from reality. Every moment there was a fresh new experience for Yugi and he hoped that when his time came, he could do the same extravagant festivals as his mate. A smile crossed his face before lifting himself to continue sweeping only to find everything had been swept away. This brought a chuckle from the queen, bowing his head in thanks to the guiding winds that were under his mate’s control before making his way inside.</p><p>His grandfather had just about everything for the display up and ready to go and once more, Yugi had to stare and understand...this was reality. His game had come to life and in a few days, it would be open to the public and if done well, it would see a second installment as Kaiba would want to capitalize on the hype of it. He just hopes he can commit and have it all done before his eventual passing and final integration into the spirit world. He didn’t want to think that far ahead but he knew well that he wanted to be sure that everything was handled long before he reached his 50s, perhaps 60 at the latest. By that point Yugi would want to retire and just enjoying the last golden years of his life before he was whisked away to where his heart belonged. The calling of his fae heart to the realm was growing stronger each day and each day he wanted to just throw everything behind him and join Atemu.</p><p>But the kitsune wouldn’t allow that even if he wanted his queen just as much. Yugi understood and respected that but the urge to claw at him was almost impossible to ignore on certain days and it seems for this time, it was active and calling for him to be there beside his mate more. Likely for his season, Yugi thought to himself as he went to help Sugoroku place the last piece of the display on, not wanting the elder man to throw something out having to reach such a height. When the display was finished with idle chatter between them, Yugi decided to head up to his room to prepare himself mentally. He already had a speech planned for the game and everything that brought it to life, his love of Duel Monsters and wanted to see them fight in a more rounded, freer display than just one attack at the command of the duelist. While he wasn’t tech savvy nor took a college class in game design, Yugi still put everything he could to make this project come to life. Using his great knowledge of all kinds of games to piece together such a masterpiece and now it had reached its peak.</p><p>Would it be presumptuous to bring his mate into his speech? Atemu gave just as much support as Sugoroku and Reichiru did. With his encouragement most of all, Yugi wouldn’t have convinced himself to enter. He was deserving of recognition for everything he’d done for Yugi. Being a supportive, endearing anchor through most of the pre-production period then his patience while seeing the game through to its end. Determined with that notion in mind, Yugi smiled to himself, kicked off his slippers and decided on a nap before dinner. There was so much to look forward to and Yugi was anticipating each one with an eager heart.</p><p>0</p><p>Two days before the event, Yugi had found a package at his door. Wrapped in woven rush grass and topped with a cattail decoration, Yugi smiled as he picked up the parcel to bring inside. Moving to the counter, as it was his day to manage the shop, Yugi took a seat on the stool and went to slowly unwrap the gift. With such décor, he knew it had to be the garment requested from the karasu tailor. Oh, the queen was ecstatic to see what awaited him inside. When he opened it, Yugi was in awe. A cavalier vest crafted with the finest fabric rested on top. Made of purple brocade designed with a swirling archaic tapestry stood out beautifully on the dark fabric. Under it was a Victorian style dress shirt, dark slacks and a purple neckerchief. It seemed much too elaborate for a simple debut before spotting the note underneath. Scrawled in elegant script from the spirit himself, it was spoken that the top outfit was prepared in advance for the festival. He was more than welcome to wear any part of it for his debut but more awaited him underneath it should he wish to surprise the king. As always, it was an honor to serve the queen and make such magnificent pieces for his wardrobe and would be blessed to see them worn.</p><p>Yugi smiled at the karasu spirit’s kind words, setting aside the top outfit to look into the box to find another. This one was indeed a simpler wear, with a black button down of a silken quality with an embroidered breast pocket holding a branch of wisteria blooms in lavender threads. White slacks came with it and Yugi couldn’t deny the delight of having not one but two outfits prepared for him. He must give his blessing to the tailor when they meet at the festival. Setting everything back into the box, the flaps were closed and set beside him behind the counter to remind himself to bring it upstairs once Sugoroku came down to take over for him. Two more days left then it would be time for him to ready himself for the grand opening of Spherium. By the time his grandfather came to take over, Yugi had made a few sales and answered curious inquiries about the display, still empty, and took his things upstairs to place into his closet. Reichiru had stopped in as well, knocking on the doorframe to get his attention. “You ready, dear?” she asked, Yugi nodding as he found the short-heeled boots he wanted to wear and set them to the side. He was ready, excited and anxious all at once but knowing the support to be there with him made it all bearable.</p><p>A smile crossed the woman’s face as she stepped into the room, moving towards her son before bringing him into a gentle hug. There was so much to be said about the path of Yugi’s life, the most shocking of course being his sudden marriage to an inari spirit, but regardless of such, she was happy for him. Her precious boy found something in life that made him truly happy and couldn’t be more happier herself. She knew for all the time alone she spent with only Sugoroku as the other parental figure around, Reichiru only wished to raise Yugi right. Sure, he grew up among games and too much of it nearly put a hamper on academics but he straightened up and improved himself to graduate with the highest honors. Reichiru never asked if it was Atemu’s sudden influence that spurred him to do so but either way, for all the fox has done for her son, she can admit even when frightened that such a spirit had claimed her sweet boy, he was perfect for him. She had once believed that Yugi and Anzu would go steady someday but where that had faded into the warm embers of a continued friendship over the seas, one who practically treated Yugi like a queen had come to take her place.</p><p>“Yugi...it occurred to me that I never said this much in your youth, knowing you had a mind for games and playing them but I wanted to say now, I’m proud of you. For what you’ve grown to become and having this wonderful success under your belt. You have a legacy now that I know will grow into something magnificent and thriving.” Yugi felt tears mist the corners of his eyes before hugging his mother tight. To leave behind something for all to enjoy is all Yugi wanted to achieve. To share a little piece of his gaming heart to the world. It was a small piece in the game of life but one to surely be remembered for a long time. “Thanks, mama. It’s all I ever wanted to do. In a way, it prepares me for the future I’m about to have now.” Pulling away, he smiled up to her. To be able to create something with my own two hands and a well of inspiration in my heart, that’s the kind of energy I want to bring to the spirit realm, Yugi uttered. Reichiru smiled, nodding and gave a fond pat upon Yugi’s head.</p><p>You’ve achieved that and more, my dear. It went unsaid but Yugi knew in his heart that it was the single, most important thought in his mother’s own.</p><p>0</p><p>The day soon arrived and everyone in the household was up early. Yugi was fiddling with the buttons on his dress shirt, staring into the mirror with a minor sense of dread. A raven had brought a message to him from Atemu, that the other would arrive the moment he was on the stage to speak. That gave him just a little bit of confidence but that was slowly being overridden with hints of worrisome anticipation. What if something goes wrong at launch? What if the systems overload or fry? What if the monster holograms fail to cooperate? Little bugs that could become huge problems ate away at the queen and he did his best to collect himself and his thoughts from getting too overbearing over such things. Kaiba had run the game numerous times. There were no hiccups in the system and if there were, they were surely caught during the playtesting phase.</p><p>Be cool, Yugi, be cool. All will go well, all will go well. Yugi used this as a mantra as he continued getting ready, stepping into his pants and slipping on a studded belt. Picking up the last piece, a thin neck belt, Yugi buckled it around his throat and smiled, looking himself over. He looked good if he did say so himself. The silk felt like water against his flesh, a cooling and soothing gesture to calm his nerves, each stitch held with a level of love and care of being the perfect wear for him. Taking in a small inhale and letting out, Yugi moved to the closet to grab his boots, padding from his room to see if the family was ready to go. He had to be there early for setup. When he reached the sitting room, his mother was already there waiting. In a nice suit jacket and pencil skirt, she was ever radiant and it warmed Yugi’s heart to have her support. Where’s jii-chan, he asked, Reichiru replying that he was still getting ready. “Hopefully not much longer now.” She hummed as she went into the kitchen. Yugi chuckled at that but nodded. Uzume had been let out to roam and fetch herself something to eat for herself while they were at the grand opening so Yugi had no need to worry for her.</p><p>The only worry he had in mind was for Atemu. He knew his mate well and he will show up but among so many people. Such a large gathering that wasn’t his own, another stab of doubt caressed his heart but squashed it away. No, Atemu promised and he'd never break a promise to Yugi. Deep breaths, deep breaths, he uttered, hearing his grandfather leave the bedroom and come down to meet them. With everyone ready, keys snagged to shove into Yugi’s pocket, they were out the door and catching the bus towards KaibaLand. Yugi watched his reflection in the window, the scenery flying past his eyes as the bus chugged along. Reichiru and Sugoroku were talking amiably in the seat in front of him while other patrons were silent around them. Yugi fiddled with a button on his shirt once more, a small nervous tick of anxiety blooming in his chest. He needed composure for this event, to be able to stand before many people and speak about his game. But the more he thought of it, the more he felt he needed a supportive hand beside him.</p><p>What he wouldn’t do for Atemu to be right beside him now...</p><p>But he’ll come when he’s ready, that I know, Yugi thought silently to himself, sitting back in his seat as the bus drove on, making minimal stops before reaching its destination. Already looking outside, he could see the swarm of people, kids mostly, awaiting to see Spherium, the large double doors closed to entry while the stage was set up for him and Kaiba to introduce the game. Yugi swallowed the thick lump wanting to seize in his throat, moving to stand after his grandfather pulled the cord for their stop and turned back to him. “It will be alright, Yugi. Promise.” The smaller male nodded, following his grandfather and mother off the bus and off for the main entrance. A guard stood watch when they came up and once given the name, they were let inside. Directed where Kaiba waited, Yugi was ushered along while the two found a place for themselves.</p><p>You’ll do great, Reichiru reassured, patting his shoulder before they were gone, leaving him alone. Another deep breath and Yugi was off to meet up with Kaiba. When he found the taller brunet alongside his younger brother eager to give Spherium a try as well, their words were brief and what was expected of the young Motou once they were on stage. Yugi nodded to the conditions before being allowed to wait in a seat waiting there. The younger brother, Mokuba, was quick to sit beside him. Questions began pouring from the raven haired boy, of how Yugi came up with the idea, how long it took to get it ironed out and what competition he was against when he sent the project in. Yugi answered everything with ease, smiling a bit at the boy’s enthusiasm for the big reveal. “I just hope everyone likes it.”</p><p>“Likes it?! They’re going to love it! The interface is so unique and exciting and the vast set of monsters able to be used will give it so much expansion potential! Please tell me you at least have that planned!” Yugi laughed and nodded. Duel Monsters as a whole would continue to evolve and expand long after he was gone. If Spherium continues well after he is gone, placed into capable hands at Kaiba’s word, possibly Mokuba, then Yugi can live comfortably within the spirit realm with Atemu and know his game will thrive for as long as Duel Monsters thrives. This brought a smile to his face, chatting more with Mokuba and easing himself to prepare for the upcoming discussion to occur. Time passed quickly by the time Yugi heard the lull in the space grow in volume, indicating that the crowd had been let inside and already they were gathering before the stage.</p><p>Hearing the crowd had Yugi’s heart palpitating again, hands twining into a firm grip before closing his eyes. “You got this, Yugi. You got this.” He whispered to himself, taking in a deep breath before opening violet gems, meeting with sapphire as Kaiba watched him. “Come.” Was the one worded command and Yugi nodded, standing from the chair he was seated in and headed over to the stairs leading to the stage. He stepped up and to Kaiba’s side, a hand motioning for him to stay in place as he stepped forward. Kaiba took the helm, errant howls of excitement coming from the kids who worked their way to the front row. A tap of the mic and the rich voice of the brunet spoke out to the crowd that easily went silent. Yugi listened as the elder brother spoke calmly but authoritatively explaining in very little words of the game and its features and what’s to be expected with the growing hype for its release since the announcement of the project in his hands.</p><p>The smaller male had to give credit where it’s due, for all the executive calls, meetings and openings such as this, Kaiba has grown quite the front to be able to stand before a crowd with the same stoic expression yet able to speak clearly and concisely. Now if Yugi can do the same and make it through this, he’d be fine. “Now, may I introduce you to the creator and founder of Spherium, Motou Yugi.” At his name, Yugi gave a small start before exhaling sharply and went to step onto the stage. Standing beside Kaiba and Mokuba, he was handed the mic and held it in a white knuckled grip as he looked into the crowd. He saw all the hopeful young eyes watching him and easily spotted the calm plum eyes of his grandfather and the gentle lavender of his mother, giving him mild comfort. He smiled a bit, even if he didn’t see the familiar scarlet of his mate, and began.</p><p>His voice was steady though it held a bit of shakiness to it, addressing the crowd and thanking them for coming out. Then he went into the beginnings of creating the project, of laying out the details in making it and forming the groundwork that led to its entry into the contest that brought it into being. “But to be completely honest, while I have many to thank for this opportunity...I wouldn’t have gotten here without the support of someone close to me. Without him, I’d probably never sent out the details to make this game come to be.” A gentle gale brushed against him, bringing another smile to his face as he closed his eyes. “Thank you, Atemu. For everything you’ve done to allow Spherium come to be.” If only you were here to share this with me, Yugi thought as the applause sounded from the crowd, vociferous in nature. The gale brushed against him stronger, a set of footsteps coming up the stairs to the stage, catching Kaiba’s attention as he looked back and eyes narrowed. “You aren’t authorized to be here.” Yugi’s eyes opened to the comment, turning back and gasped.</p><p>“I’m more than authorized to be here. That is my husband after all.” The velveteen voice spoke with just the barest hint of mischief, boggling Kaiba momentarily as he looked between the two. Atemu grinned to the brunet before moving over to Yugi and the smaller male couldn’t help but gawk at the sight to stand before him. Atemu stood there in a dark coat made of a woolen polyester mix, a strip of overlapping fabric crossing over his chest. The shoulders were bare, showing off the strong collar of his partner and the crotal bell that never strayed far from its place around his neck. Complete with matching dark jeans and mid-calf boots striking with its silver plated buckles, Atemu was radiant.</p><p>Yugi grinned sheepishly at Kaiba, knowing the other was clearly appalled at Atemu’s appearance since he came in so suddenly. “Please, he’s with me, he was late so he didn’t come in with me.” Kaiba only huffed and shrugged, waving his hand to allow Yugi to do what he wished. This made him happy, holding a hand out to the other and Atemu stepped forward to take it. It was a power move to reveal Atemu to everyone, especially being more than just a friend which wouldn’t take well with the older generation, but Yugi didn’t care. The moment that the king’s hand landed in his own, all of Yugi’s fears melted away into nothing.</p><p>The two stepped forward again, Atemu taking the mic from Yugi and introducing himself, his confidence exuding in waves as he praised his mate for his creation and creative mind that brought the project to life. The cloaked kitsune expressed how delighted he was to have seen Spherium grow and the elation that filled his heart when the project won with such accreditation. “I have never been more proud of my partner and to all of you that came out today to witness this great game. So, on behalf of him, please enjoy Spherium to your heart’s content and allow it to grow even further for a promising sequel!” The cheers were even louder, making Yugi smile proudly, thanking Atemu for his raw poise brought. With the final words given, the doors were opened to allow people into KaibaLand. Kids rushed in, leaving parents behind to reach the room where Spherium was located. The room was filled quickly, suited guards and guides managing the lines so that each pair of children would have a turn at the game. Yugi walked from the stage with Atemu beside him, meeting up with Sugoroku and Reichiru.</p><p>Atemu greeted them both warmly, giving chaste kisses to Reichiru’s cheeks and a bow to Sugoroku. “So good to see you both again.” Reichiru nodded, pleased in seeing the kitsune again and asked how everything was in the spirit realm. Atemu spoke with brazen exuberance that everything was going well, all the spirits and far excited for the coming festival. Preparations are going nicely and an incredibly special gift was planned and ready to be debuted at the peak of the festival. Hearing such made Yugi excited to see exactly what would come of the festival when the 20th arrived. Atemu chuckled, tapping Yugi’s pert little nose with a notion for him to be patient. “I promise what awaits you will be nothing short of brilliant but today is your day. We must enjoy it and see all the happy faces here to enjoy your game.” Yugi puffed his cheeks, getting a laugh from Sugoroku but told Yugi that the king wasn’t wrong about such. It was indeed his day and only fair that he went to see his game in action.</p><p>“You’re very much right. We’ve waited this long, only fair we get to see it finally in action.” Yugi said, taking Atemu’s hand once more and the family plus one headed into the KaibaLand building and towards the crowded room that hosted Spherium. The rest of the day was spent viewing the game in action, the level of play the very basics of strategic layouts for younger kids to learn and some advanced rounds done once the game was understood. A variety of monsters came to life on the grid-like interface, combating one another as territory was taken over or lost from expert or clever moves. It grew later into the day and both Yugi and Atemu managed to score a chance to challenge each other and it was an amazing bout to see. Both were hard in concentration, setting their markers on the board and their monsters moving and dueling to claim turf at the behest of their masters. Yugi, having tested the game a few times with KaibaCorp employees, never had a game as exciting as the one he had against Atemu. Alas, he had found loss against the king but he was unsurprised at the fact, smiling as he met with the other off the platform.</p><p>Being quite a quick study and astute, Yugi didn’t expect less of Atemu quickly understanding the game and having a chance at besting him as well. “You did great for your first game. Hopefully, we can make time to play again. Perhaps a private session after hours. Sure I can snag that opportunity from Kaiba.” Yugi spoke as they met up with the others, passing and greeting children that managed to stop them a few times, all to compliment and commend them for their exciting round and hope that perhaps someday they would see them in action again. Yugi indulged the children, promising them that if Atemu was feeling up for it, they would have another match. This brought joy to the children, watching them soon run off to play more. He watched them go, a small smile playing at his face then felt hands move onto his shoulders, thumbs caressing them gently. “Soon, you will have children of your own, sweetling. Experiencing the same joy of happiness in your kits’ eyes as they frolic and play.” Atemu whispered sweetly, getting a gentle coo from his queen and his hands patted before they all decided it was time to head out.</p><p>The sun was setting, Atemu graciously invited to join them for dinner which he accepted as they began the trip home. Upon arriving, Reichiru was quick to change and begin on dinner, all that was needed already prepared and ready for cooking, leaving the elder to relax before the television, a report already going on the debut of Spherium and the collective opening at KaibaLand that drew in an immense crowd. Yugi and Atemu headed into the bedroom to relax and wait for dinner, Yugi freely able to admire the choice of wear created. I’d ask if you were feeling hot in this but I feel like you’re perfectly fine, Yugi mused playfully, running a hand over the criss-cross fabric settled across his chest before his hands moved to slide over the bare expanse of shoulder, causing the fox to smirk.</p><p>“Well, I’m always hot, darling, but in other manners suiting my charm.” The comment brought a flush to Yugi’s chest, striking the other’s shoulder which got a laugh. All jokes aside, Yugi looped his arms around Atemu’s neck, bringing him close and whispered softly to the king. Of how grateful he was for the other to show up when he did. “I did pretty well on my own...but you really cinched everything together. Thank you.” Atemu’s lips quirked into a relaxed smile, arms sliding around Yugi’s waist, glamour lost to allow his tails and ears free as he brought his mate into a soft kiss.</p><p>The king would never allow his queen to falter among subjects.</p><p>0</p><p>Atemu had left early that morning, having spent the night in the Motou household, and the following days were of high traffic in the shop and making plenty of sales. Since Spherium’s launch, the shipment of boosters came in as scheduled and Yugi went to set them up along with the sale sign to announce their acquisition of being the first location to host them. Knowing that some form of advertisement was made at KaibaLand led many children through their doors, piling in massive groups to collect a pack or two with pocket change earned or their parents cowing to their delights to own cards to build and battle in the game that had gained its popularity overnight. It was a hit, ticket sales through the roof for KaibaLand and the shop till seeing an overflow in cash. Sugoroku was bursting with happiness, having not seen this kind of turnout for years. Being a classic game store, only those charmed in old tabletops and card games would come in to visit. Unlike the high brow technical side, customers were few and far between.</p><p>Now, having something handcrafted by his own grandson here in supply had brought that spark back. Sure, it was the more technical kind but it was also Yugi’s legacy and Sugoroku would be a fool not to host something that his grandson made, putting his heart and soul into it. Days came and went, Yugi helping in the shop with restocking and running the counter when Sugoroku needed a break, soon finding a lull in customers just before he had to leave for the festival. Yugi had stood before the counter while his grandfather sat behind it, eyes looking to him worriedly. Are you sure you’re going to be fine without me?, Yugi questioned, looking to the one or two kids that were in the shop at the moment. Sugoroku waved off the concern, promising that he’d be fine and if he needed any help, that his mother agreed to come assist, checking periodically to make sure he was well. Yugi sighed but the relief was evident. The elder was getting up there in age and, in due time, he won’t be able to commit to running the shop any longer.</p><p>Yugi was certain he wanted to keep the shop going long after he was, only permitting its full closure once he and his mother had passed, finding place in the spirit realm with Atemu so he too can retire. It was still a long ways away and something Yugi had no need to trouble himself with at that moment, pleased by Sugoroku’s response and moved back upstairs to get ready. Slippered feet crossed the bedroom to get to the closet, sliding the door open the pluck the outfit made for the occasion. Uzume watched from her cage, heart aflutter to the excitement that was the very energy of the room. The festival was going to be so much fun and she can only imagine what awaited them there! She chirped to the queen, making Yugi turn as he was buttoning the shirt and chuckle. “I know Uzume. I’m excited too! Atemu always throws the best festivals with food, games and camaraderie with all of his courtiers. Everyone enjoys them and someday, I’ll plan them too. I can only hope mine are just as good.” Uzume cocked her head curiously, ashamed that the queen thought he couldn’t prepare things with as much extravagance as Atemu.</p><p>She chirped a rebuttal of it as Yugi was stepping into his pants, bringing another light sound from him. Uzume was so sure of herself and Yugi’s skill to make fun festivals and he personally believed her word. It would be some time before he was ever chosen to take over but by the time that comes to be, he’d have a few details well under his belt and learning from Atemu’s own to prepare fitting themes for the season with events to match. “Don’t you worry, Uzume, when my time comes, I’ll have great parties and festivals too.” This brought the falcon’s chest to puff proudly, feathers on display as she gave another trill as Yugi finished, smoothing out his vest and gazed into the mirror. He looked stunning, looking at himself from all angles before looking at his hair. Normally, Yugi never took great focus on his hair, the wild spikes and golden bangs charming on their own. But as he ran fingers through the messy mane, humming in thought, he decided this was a good time for a change.</p><p>Be right back, he called to the falcon, stepping out from the bedroom to the bathroom down the hall, flicking on the light inside and went to take a quick look into the mirror again. The queen hummed and pondered as he viewed himself in the mirror for some time, trying to decide what would be fitting. There was little he could do, his fingers dexterous but not enough to create the same small braids as the fairies had done playfully nor enough to even form a longer, single braid. Perhaps a ponytail will suffice, he uttered, bringing his hands up to bunch together the magenta and obsidian mane to bring back, viewing himself again to see. A nod approved the look and reached into the medicine cabinet to grasp some of the bands that were left there for such a rare occasion. In days past when Yugi needed the concentration and tight focus to succeed with the paperwork given back in high school, he would put his hair up. It wasn’t a look he coveted but looking at it now told him he should do it more often.</p><p>He smiled at his own reflection and decided to do a little more, finding his mother’s curling iron in the mess of the hallway closet to crimp his bangs a little to give them a gentle wave to the golden fringe. Appeased to his presence in the mirror, Yugi was prepared to head out. Heading back into the room briefly to release Uzume who’d follow from above, he made his way down. When Reichiru saw him, she was in awe towards his look. It was absolutely gorgeous and such a change from what she knew well of her son. The violet cavalier dress paired with its dark blue slacks and polished boots that were at the door pulled everything together. But what amazed her more was his hair. It was so rare for Yugi to put it up and she found it to be quite endearing for a style when he did. But something about it this time made it magnificent. Perhaps the crimped bangs that added a touch of flair. She couldn’t help the prideful smile on her face to see her son so matured and regal.</p><p>He truly has grown into a respectable and wonderful young man and it pained her that his father couldn’t see what he’s become but she knew he wouldn’t be able to understand this path in life. He’d expect his son to grow into a fine man but also have a nice job that isn’t in game design and a nice wife on his arm. This wild and free life he ran now would never be understood by him. never accepted. A terrible shame but there was little Reichiru could do should the father ever return from his overseas work. One day, she murmured to herself, bringing herself over to Yugi and went to kiss his cheek. “You have fun now, Yugi. Wow everyone with how handsome you are.” I will, mama, Yugi replied, hugging her tight and told her to not wait up for him as he would likely spend the night as was customary after a seasonal celebration. Reichiru knew that well and told him to stay safe. A habit she wouldn’t grow out of but Yugi knew the reason was because she cares.</p><p>Even with knowing Atemu would be always watching over him and keeping him safe, anything could happen in a realm that was far from human reach. One more tight hug and Yugi was out of the living space, heading down the stairs and waving to his grandfather on the way out the front door. The day was clear and sunny, a perfect day for a walk around town. Yugi would enjoy the trip, hearing a trill from Uzume before she was off ahead. He watched her soar, diving a few times in the air before continuing on her way and followed from below. The balmy climate felt delightful on his fair skin, making him smile with the approach of spring near for the realm. To see all the trees in bloom, the festivals to come and of course his favorite, the sakura trees. Their silken pink petals were always a beautiful and romantic sight, walking through pathways of their arching boughs as petals fell like rain. Allowing his imagination to wander, Yugi dreamt of being under those same boughs, the kodama raining petals down the worn dirt path as the king and queen walked through hand in hand.</p><p>Outfitted in silks and gauzy fabrics, free of footwear to feel the soft dewy grass, they wandered the expanse of their forest home under the raining petals, specks of pink decorating their hair and over Atemu’s tails and ears. It would be a wonderful time and something that he can suggest and see through someday before all the blossoms were gone. Yugi continued to reminisce as he walked, minding traffic zones as he crossed the streets. Before he knew it, he had reached the shrine gate and like before, the torii gate was swathed in garlands of wisteria blossoms, this time all a soft lavender. How beautiful they were as they hung low, petals falling gently to the ground and Yugi reached to pluck one, fingers delicately caressing the surface with care. So fragile but with so much meaning behind it. Letting the petal fall to join the rest, Yugi went to his hideaway of ofuda talismans, picking one from the bunch to give him entry into the spirit realm.</p><p>Uzume’s familiar trill echoed from above, the falcon perching on the torii gate to wait. Yugi whispered the spell to activate the ofuda, sending it towards the gate and opening the gate to lead to the spirit world. “Let’s go, Uzume!” The falcon responded, gliding down quickly to land on his shoulder, minder her talons on the delicate fabric of the vest as the two headed through the gate. When they stepped through, the forest was in bloom, budding leaves and flowers decorating the boughs and giving them vibrancy from their once bare and chilly shells from winter. Kodama danced around their trunks, fleeting little spirits that blinked in and out of existence but shone vibrantly as Yugi walked by. He smiled, greeting them as he passed before hearing the festive cheer ahead and sent Uzume off as he ran for the destination. Flutes and strings filled the air with songs, lutes playing with effervescence.</p><p>Courtiers sung and danced to the music, food set up on tables and were plentiful and appetizing. Places for games were set up, an archery range in the distance but most of all were garlands upon garlands of wisteria. Yugi spun to the sight of everything before hearing his name being called and immediately held his arms open to accept the flying leap of a hug from Judai. “You’re here! I missed you so much over winter!” he whined, nuzzling his face into Yugi’s chest which got a laugh from him, petting the inugami’s head. I missed you too, Yugi whispered before the two parted and Yugi was tugged over to the table. Food was spread over the surface of multiple tables, laden with a variety of things from vegetables diced and cut, roasted and steamed. Fruits glazed with honey rested in carved bowls, salads tossed with crisp, green leaves of lettuce and kale, spinach and arugula. Steaming pots of stew and smoking meats giving off numerous savory scents and plates topped high with walnut scones and maple cakes. To finish it off, chilled pitchers of berry juice and kegs of pressed wine awaited consumption.</p><p>The feast made his stomach rumble and with his perked ears, Judai grinned and brought the queen over to the table. Sit and eat some, he gushed, taking a seat beside him. “The king is still preparing the finale to the festival but he wouldn’t want his queen to starve!” pulling over a couple plates, Yugi smiled to Judai before the two began to eat. Some spirits walked over like the familiar kame that was happy to see the queen happy and healthy after the winter season. The same was said from Yugi, glad to see that everyone had a nice and peaceful hibernation. “With Atemu watching over us, we would never have better. He is the best thing we could ever ask for in a ruling king.” The old kame spoke, snagging a bowl of leafy greens to eat while bowing to Yugi before ambling away. Judai smiled around a mouthful of apple, both continuing with their meal. When finished, they got up and went to join in with the festivities. The two danced to the beat of the music to play, Yugi offered to join a dance with a spirit eager to dance with the queen.</p><p>Yugi laughed with glee, swinging around with a dainty mountain sprite but his eye caught sight of Yusei to the side. His ears were pinched back though it wasn’t a show of anger but the same despondence that Yugi remembered seeing from the Winter Solstice Ball. That need for a mate. They did promise to look during the spring and a festival like this would be a good time to scout for someone. With a bow to the mountain spirit, Yugi made his way over to Yusei who looked to him and smiled a bit. Good to see you well, he uttered and Yugi agreed to the same, standing beside him. Things were silent as they both watched the spirits dance, Yugi fiddling with his thumbs before finally speaking up. “I’ve noticed.” Yusei glanced down to the queen, not saying a word but allowed Yugi to speak more. He let out a soft exhale before explaining that he had noticed Yusei ailing for a mate of his own. That while Judai was good company for a littermate, it wasn’t something as intimate as a real mate.</p><p>“So I’ve talked to Atemu about it after the solstice...and we want to help you find someone. He said it himself that you are his most loyal subject and it would do us good to see you happy.” Yusei chuckled, knowing Atemu meant well and would want to see all happy. “But he shouldn’t trouble himself with me nor you. One day I’ll find someone but until then—”</p><p>“No, we will find someone! You’re deserving of that!” Yugi argued, puffing his cheeks as he went to stand before the tiger spirit and took his hands. We don’t want you to be alone, Yusei so please, allow your king and queen to find a mate befitting to your grace and power. The byakko spirit couldn’t think to argue more against him and nodded, thanking the queen for such generosity before asking for a dance. Yugi accepted, taking the offered hand and both were out in the clearing to dance. Time passed with continued merriment but Yugi was growing worried. Atemu hadn’t made an appearance since he arrived. If anything were to keep him, he’d surely send the kudagitsune or Xerxes to bring him a message. But neither had arrived, only fueling worry in Yugi’s heart. As queen, he did his part in managing the festival, organizing games when the musicians stopped to fuel themselves for more later, playing a few rounds and making sure everyone had eaten at least once though there was plenty more to go around, the feast hardly seeing a dent in it.</p><p>He talked to spirits and listened to their inquiries and wishes of matters they wished to see taken care of. From living arrangements to expanding space. The spirit world was vast with much to offer but Yugi always remembered the clear rule when it came to zoning. To never touch the decayed forests. That was a place to never be touched for its ruling power and the foulness to lay under its muck and mire. He took on their concerns to heart and promised to speak with Atemu about them the moment time was available. Things continued with ease, Yugi sitting at the table to watch the spirits dance more when the old turtle spirit came along, settling down beside him. “You’ve done a great job so far, my queen. Everyone is playful, happy, and energetic. Your role here has been taken well among them.” he spoke, brushing stubby fingers against the long beard. Yugi smiled and thanked him, glad that his present role was going so well. “Though I hope everything is ok with Atemu. He would never miss his festivals and while I’d never say no to a challenge, a message would be nice to have. Just to ease my troubled heart that he didn’t get himself into a predicament.”</p><p>The old turtle chuckled, whispering for the queen to ease himself of any worries and doubts. “He’s been hard at work these past few days, having to bless an acre of land for something. He told me bits of it but not enough for me to figure out what he has planned. But I can promise you that he will arrive here and without a doubt have a gift waiting for you.” A laugh, so sweet and airy, left Yugi. He knew that well about his mate. Every festival in some manner, there was a gift ready for him and if his absence was for preparation of such, it made all the more sense why he wasn’t there. I hope he arrives soon, Yugi mused softly, feeling the heavy hand of the old spirit rest on his shoulder. “He will be. Keep your head up. It’s unbecoming of the queen to look down. Now, I do wish to speak with you of something else.” At his words, Yugi looked at the kame spirit with curious eyes, seeing a smile cross the wrinkled face. Have you prepared yourself for the seasonal rut? Yugi folded his hands in his lap, nodding albeit admitting that he was just a bit hesitant.</p><p>They had consummated their love a number of times before, each just as euphoric as the last. But for the rutting period, Atemu would let go of all inhibitions. To let the wildness of the fox that he is come to life and breathe through him. Knowing well that Atemu could’ve had a number of partners before him to sate that urge, it was clear enough that such never happened. That he kept to himself, settled away in his burrow and riding out the rut alone. It had to have been frustrating to deal with it for so long and Yugi felt that frustration would come out upon him as the mate he desired and waited for. “If you fear harm at his hand, don’t be.” The kame spoke, catching Yugi’s eye which brought the corner of his mouth up in a gentle curl. “He is a wildling spirit that is more fox than man and the rut period would be a grand show of how thin the line is between both. But I assure you that even with the fox, he will still treat you with a hand as gentle as the love he gives. However, my advice to you once you are both alone, expect the unexpected. Things may not be as what you are accustomed with.”</p><p>Yugi nodded, watching as the old kame stood, looking ahead. Trust him as you always do and things will go fine, he finished, motioning to the horizon. When Yugi looked towards that direction, he was on his feet immediately. The dark blur to crest over the horizon had brought pause to everything, spirits and yokai moving aside to allow the form of the king to breeze past, paws pounding on the fresh earth. His destination was sure, scarlet locked onto violet as he pressed off the forest floor, a mighty leap that landed him before his queen. A smile crossing his muzzle, he lowered his head down. “Sorry I’m late.” Yugi shook his head, whispering that there was no harm done before arms slid around his neck. A chuff of air landed on the skin of Yugi’s neck, a warm air that sent a light shiver up his spine before the two parted. “Darling, you look splendid.” Atemu whispered, looking over his mate but had to say he was immensely in love with his hair.</p><p>Yugi blushed, thanking him for the compliment as Atemu swathed himself in his illusion, tails swaying as he stood before his queen. Like Yugi, his outfit consisted of a richly brocade vest, silver on black with a pair of slacks, a Victorian-style button up with flowing sleeves, knee-high boots tucking the pants away with shining silver zippers catching the light of the sun. “I hope that nothing has gone wrong here. I had to prepare something and also fetch a guest.” A guest, Yugi echoed before seeing a beautiful woman step into the clearing from the circle of spirits. She was of fair skin and gentle eyes, her burgundy hair sporting a pair of cat ears to match with black tips. Two tails swayed behind her and her attire quite risqué with the low cut corset with puffed sleeves and sleeveless trench coat with a pleated front. It was still rather pretty and Yugi complemented its style, bringing a soft smile to her face.</p><p>“Thank you. Your words are honored, my queen.” She spoke, giving a formal bow. Atemu nodded before allowing her to step closer. “This is Aki. She came to this side of the realm seeking enlightenment and I promised to get her situated here and comfortable. She also gained my trust quickly for she has something to return to you.” This had Yugi quizzically tilting his head as he looked to the other woman. She smiled, bowing again before plucking a petal from behind her ear. It was a rose petal, deep red in color and silky with its texture. A whispered word of a spell and the rose petal erupted into a flame in the palm of her hand. Spirits and yokai were in awe of her spell, watching as she worked the flame like it was as malleable as silk. It was formed into an ornate chest of polished redwood, a golden clasp settled on the front. She stepped before Yugi and knelt before him, holding out the chest. “An offering to you, my queen, as welcome to your exalted lands.”</p><p>Yugi thanked her, reaching to open the chest while Yusei had moved closer, eyes trained on the woman. She was stunning and it was alarming how quick he’d fallen to her charm. She has just arrived here, a new courtier in Atemu’s name but he couldn’t be quick to agree to her presence. Aki would have to prove herself more than just this one gesture of kindness and Yusei couldn’t let his heart beat freely towards the presence of another. Stepping back, he watched Yugi for his safety was of top priority, the lid of the chest opening and a gasp left him. Inside was his old mantle, the one lost to Dartz when he was captured by him in winter. He thought he would never see it again for he didn’t want to brave someone going into that territory on his behalf. “But...how?” Yugi whispered, looking into warm chocolate eyes as Aki began to explain. She lived in the decayed forests for many looked down upon her for being a nekomata. Known to be fearsome feline creatures, their place was always told to be there.</p><p>She worked under Dartz’s service in his castle but was never appreciative of his methods or the hatred he bore towards the inari king. She kept silent and stayed out of the way, worrying more about herself than of his selfish needs to rule over. When she had heard of the queen on the wind and the scheme planned, it horrified Aki but there was little to do without being branded a traitor and killed for defiance. So Aki had stayed in her small alcove, unable to help. It infuriated and saddened her to leave well enough alone til Atemu’s arrival and when things had settled did she confront Dartz.</p><p>“He ranted and raved to losing the queen but felt the mantle was fair compensation for the loss. It was such a beautiful thing and I couldn’t bear to see it tainted by his foul intention to keep a piece of the queen near and fuel a chance to try again. When the deep sleep blanketed the land, I stayed up through it, refusing my body’s instinct to hibernate and took the mantle from him, leaving the decayed lands and found a place on the border to hide until spring came. I know well I shouldn’t be trusted for the spirit I am represented and of where I have come from but I’ve brought back this as amnesty to allow me a place here. I can’t think to bear being in that weasel’s service and be nothing but a bird in a cage for the ferocity he thought I’d be as a nekomata existed none in me.”</p><p>Yugi caressed the fur of the mantle, Judai seeing it himself but said nothing. He was happy to see it again, that someone braved Dartz’s anger to bring it back where it rightfully belonged. That alone was worthy of Atemu’s blessing. It was an honorable thing you did, Yugi uttered, placing the mantle back in the chest and closed the lid before taking it in hand. “Thank you, Aki. On behalf of my status as queen, for your bravery and honor to bring something treasured back to me, I permit you a place here. Atemu will find accommodations for you and spirits will welcome you and get you well accustomed to things here. I hope you will find this a better home than what you dealt with in the decayed forest.” Aki smiled, bowing again and with her integration into the land brought a new round of elation. Judai was quick to introduce himself to Aki, bringing her over to the table to get something to eat and with him preoccupied in getting their new guest settled in, Yugi stepped to Atemu.</p><p>“How’d you find her?”</p><p>“She found me. I was getting your surprise ready when she came up to me. I showed animosity for the stench of Dartz’s castle still carried strong upon her but she explained herself to me, showing her allegiance by presenting your mantle. You cannot forge such craft and also lie to my face. She explained everything to me and I accepted it, knowing to force her back to the decayed forest would only sign her death. Dartz is a fool but wise to any infidelity. His kingdom is built on hatred and fear and it’s either one or the other that keeps spirits and yokai around to follow his every whim.” He paused, lowering himself closer. “And she was a fine catch. It may not be immediate but I can see the interest in Yusei’s eyes. He might not take to her quickly but if Judai takes to her, I can see them get closer. If they mesh as well as I feel, then we have succeeded.” Yugi understood, a smile crossing his face at the thought. Aki certainly felt like a match for Yusei but they first had to get along. Judai was a factor in it all for the camaraderie the two held. If he got along with Aki, then Yusei will eventually follow with time.</p><p>Yugi will help when he can but will allow the attraction to work itself naturally. He can only hope that all works as they hope to see Yusei happy. The festival at great exaltation once more with the arrival of the king brought more music and feasting to the gatherers, more games played and dances to be had. Atemu arranged an archery challenge for anyone that wished to play against him, bringing many to try and beat him, Yugi included, and met with the karasu artisan who made their garments to thank him once more for such impeccable work. “I must compensate you for all you do. I will be sure to send a settlement of treasure to you and personally appoint you as our weaver. My queen looks so beautiful in your creations, I can’t think of requesting any other to work on lavish garments.” The karasu spirit thanked him profusely for his kind words, only wanting to achieve the best to fit for both king and queen. The king grinned, taking a slip of paper out from his pocket to pass.</p><p>“This is a personal request as my rut is coming and it means so much. My precious mate is my world as all knows and this will be a first for us both. He is already a radiant gem that needs no further polishing but for this season, for this important time to both of us, I want him to shine. To be alluring from top to bottom. To bring out the raw, passionate vixen that he is. The fox loves him, there is no doubt but I want it to know that he’s the one and that no other would be better for both sides of this king. Can I entrust this task to you?” Dark eyes ran over the paper before nodding, tucking it away before giving a sweeping bow. “I will make haste and make these garments to your exact wishes, my king. He will be the most amorous and resplendent creature to appease both the man and the fox. This would mean I have to depart the festival early but I can only wish to know that the queen’s gift was received well.”</p><p>Atemu nodded, watching as the karasu spirit took off and once he was gone, he moved towards the center of the clearing. Seeing him move brought focus to him from the other spirits, fae and yokai. Yugi, who was with the small karasu child and family, looked up as Atemu commanded the attention of all. “Friends and honored yokai guests, I thank you all for being here to bring in yet another spring and another year. As always, I am thankful to all of you for giving me your time and respect and honor me as your king. And to have a full year with our queen makes it all the more exciting. Together we will see to more festivities like this, planned with expert care and to have many things prepared and planned for you all. But this spring is very important to me. Not just for having a partner that I love so much to participate with me in my greatest time of need after so, so long, but a gift. From me to him.”</p><p>A hand was gestured to Yugi for him to take and the queen did so, coming forward to stand beside him. A gentle smile met his violet gaze before Atemu took the lead, followed by their courtiers in a procession lightened with the musicians who played a bolstering melody. Yugi hummed, wondering what Atemu had awaiting him. His gifts were always so extravagant but a gesture of the greatest love from his king and he could tell this one was going to be the best he would ever see. Only made him question what was awaiting him once they got to the destination. They went deeper into the forest, Uzume appearing with Xerxes beside her, delighted trills coming from both falcons as they flew above. When they got close, Atemu brought a tail to settle around Yugi, covering his eyes like a fluffy blindfold and took the lead. “What are you planning?” Yugi questioned, curiosity rising more as they walked just a bit more before coming to a stop.</p><p>Judai’s excited gasp was the first to get his attention and Yugi reached to move the tail only for his hands to be playfully smacked away. “Not yet.” Atemu cooed before turning to the rest and addressed them in kind. He told them the story of the willow tree and its importance to him. Of the precious kodama that he connects with and the loss he suffered long ago. “Now, I treat my willow as a home and that was a home which I invited my queen to. We shared memories under her weeping branches that gave us cover with her emerald leaves, a shield from the world where we can be together and bare our hearts to the earthen mother. Those moments were beautiful and while the willow is my home, I also wish to offer something equally to my queen. A place where he can feel safe. A place to hide and of course, a place that will connect our warren with its many tunnels. So to you, my love, my light, my everlasting queen...I offer to you a tree of your own. The elegant wisteria.”</p><p>When his tail moved to uncover his eyes, Yugi had no words to say. There before him was the start of a Japanese wisteria, her branches budding with the start of blooming lavender blossoms. It was still small and would take years to become a mighty piece but it would thrive wonderfully in the spirit realm under Atemu’s care until the time he is able to come. But until that day, Yugi will dedicate time to help tend to the wisteria tree. He stepped closer to the tree, reaching slowly to press a hand to the trunk and felt the spirit inside respond to his touch. The kodama appeared before him, allowing Yugi to cup the tree spirit gently in his palms and smiled. Turning back to the assembly of spirits, fae and yokai that watched with anticipation to the acceptance of his gift, he raised the kodama for all to see.</p><p>“I accept this royal gift from my king, cherishing and tending to this wisteria to become a mighty presence just like the weeping willow that is a haven to Atemu. I want everyone to see this as a sacred totem of my strength and faithfulness as regent of the spirit realm. That as long as this tree thrives in these lands, that I too will thrive to protect and care for you all. As your queen, I vow here to be here for you, protect and keep you and your homes safe. For all the seasons I’ve been a part of your world, you have welcomed me into your hearts and I the same for each of you. A reminder to all that I am your woodland queen now and forever! I promise to never fail you or my king!” The vociferous cheers to come from the gathering before them made gratification swell in his heart, looking to Atemu who smiled at him, giving an approving nod, bringing him into his side in the comfort of his tails.</p><p>Yugi purred in delight, face snuggled into the warm fur and a hand threading through the silken hairs, kodama nestled against his chest which radiated a warmth that Yugi will soon grow accustomed to. A warmth that will ingrain into his very soul and bring about a spiritual union to tether the future kitsune queen to its guardian tree. A gift truly spellbinding and one he’d cherish for years to come until the tree matures to become a thing of beauty. Uzume and Xerxes landed on a branch, the budding wisteria flowers swaying in the light breeze. The winds sung as the spirits and yokai chanted praise to their living royalty, Judai giving an elated howl beside Aki and Yusei giving a relaxed smile. Lovell and his pack joined with howls of respect, the tanuki women chittering with glee and the karasu child crowing happily with her family.</p><p>With spring brings new beginnings and Atemu knew this was just the start of many things for them both. Twining a finger within one of his queen’s golden bangs, he can only wait in desire of what’s to soon come. Just a few more days to prepare and all will be ready. The king couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there ya have it! Spring Equinox is finished, Aki has made her appearance [to which i pray i dont portray her terribly. still need to watch 5Ds and know <i>everyone</i> down to the last detail] and mating season is not far away. but most importantly, Yugi gets a special haven of his own~ this right here is actually a very important detail cause the idea of this came to me when i was half asleep and brain was telling me to give Yugi a wisteria tree. why? for its important meaning in the language of flowers. like the willow to represent Atemu, the wisteria shared a number of meanings that matched to Yugi and the color of its flowers doubly so. on top of it...it actually comes full circle between how this began up to now~ this went totally unplanned but very much worth it~</p><p>now to end off the chapter, i share to you all the <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EtV2Ez1XAAAL_Vz?format=jpg&amp;name=small">outfit</a> Atemu wore to the grand opening. it was mentioned in a discord server i’m in a while back and i couldn't help myself in imaging Atemu in it. it just fits too well for him~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>missed a week but that was on me. found myself stuck in progressing with the events to happen here but finally got it done and hope it looks good. finally, rut season is upon us and Yugi is in for a few surprises as he joins Atemu for one hell of a week~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p>
<p>Spring was in full bloom. Trees blossomed fully with colorful petals and lush green bulbs for leaves. The last of winter’s chill has left until next winter, allowing the warmth of new life to bud and grow. Yugi was sweeping the outside porch for his grandfather, delighted in the warm weather but not as delighted as he would be in the next coming days. Atemu’s season was well underway and the other had been making the necessary preparations after the Spring Equinox to ensure nothing but pleasant company and comfort for his queen. This would be the first time participating and while he wasn't the adequate form yet for full immersion, Atemu had promised him enough for some of his shorter visits into town to explain his role. The main basis of it all was that the king would be much more feral than he would at any given moment. The line between fox and man blurred between them and allowed them to connect closer than before. The only other time would be matched when the new moon is upon them but that was something Atemu would explain in depth when one was closer.</p>
<p>Aside from that, nothing was new to Yugi so he felt he was aptly prepared for what’s to come. He was sure of that much. Finishing with the sweeping, Yugi ran a hand over his forehead, swiping away a thin cover of sweat for the effort as he gazed to the clear skies devoid of clouds. The warm afternoon sun was kind on his skin, a gentle warmth with much promise behind it. To think it would be closing in soon on the anniversary of meeting Atemu all those years ago. Just a wee adolescent in high school with a bullying problem that wasn’t easily solved without making it escalate more. How willingly the king offered his service and all he wanted was a queen. For someone so regal and resplendent to see a queen in Yugi made his heart swell. He couldn't imagine the responsibilities to manage a whole secret world in his hands but he had promise and the spirits and fae of the land truly adored him.</p>
<p>Spectacular it was and his heart ached for the day he would be a regent of that world permanently. Patience, his mind supplied towards his fae heart. Too often he thinks about the day he would become kitsune like his husband, his time crawling like a snail. He blames the eagerness and whimsical nature of his mate’s kitsune form. The sleek, willowy form of a vulpine body, those dark red gems beset in an obsidian face. Slender limbs that carried his body with the swiftness to match the wind and red tipped tails that wave like war banners to announce his presence to the world. It was indeed such a beautiful sight and Yugi was glad that he could see it whenever he asked. It left him to imagine his own. What form would he take as he walked beside Atemu. It would surely be as beautiful as he were as the king would want nothing less in transformation of his queen. The thoughts to swirl in mind were burdening so he let them take a backseat for another day stepping inside to man the counter for his grandfather.</p>
<p>The elder smiled, just finishing another purchase of booster packs for Spherium before stepping away from the counter stool. “This old back of mind can’t handle sitting there for much longer.” He joked and while the joke was endearing, Yugi knew there was truth behind his words. Sugoroku’s time was coming where he couldn’t run the shop like he does. Even the simplest tasks would be hard on his aged bones to stand too long. Yugi didn’t want to think of losing the elder who raised him from a child to love the older generation of games and motivate him to the future he had now with Spherium still great in popularity since its release. While he would have a place to go upon his passing, his soul carried into the spirit realm to join Atemu, Yugi wasn’t quite ready to let him go. Sugoroku could see that on his face and reached over to pay his shoulder, bringing the violet gaze up to his own. A smile crossed the wrinkled face, a reassuring smile that promised he will continue to be around as long as he was able.</p>
<p>In times before, the elderly man had thought often he would pass on before seeing grandchildren and that was a burdening thought til Yugi’s life took this rather spiritual turn. Atemu was indeed a blessing to their family, a wise and generous creature that only wished for the best of the Motou family and his queen. The age-old stories of kitsune were certainly wrong in their portrayal of the fox-like deity after meeting the king and Sugoroku knew that he had no need to fear death coming as long as the inari king was a presence at his back. “Don’t fret, my boy. You know I am in safe hands once my time comes. Just enjoy spending time with your old man until then.” Yugi gave a nod, smiling softly as he brought himself into a hug that the elder was all too ready to give, patting the soft mane of hair. The young male didn’t want to lose his grandfather but had to remember that he wouldn’t be gone forever.</p>
<p>He’ll live peacefully in the spirit realm beside Atemu where Yugi would be able to see him any time after death. That he will remember. Parting from the gentle embrace, Sugoroku asked about when Yugi would be heading for the spirit realm. “In a few days. Three more by my calendar. I won’t be home for a while, that’s a given. So in regard to that, please, when you run the shop, ask mama for help if you need it.” The elder laughed but agreed, Yugi always fretting for his declining health endearing but warming. Between him and his mother, Yugi was raised to be a fine gentleman and Sugoroku was proud to see how well Yugi grew up to be. Proud that he never lost his kind heart to the classics of adolescent life, making mischief or getting into bad groups to ruin the wonderful character Atemu came to appreciate. It was a shame his father would never know what kind of man his son has grown into.</p>
<p>Patting Yugi’s head fondly, Sugoroku allowed him to take over the counter while he went to head upstairs for a spot of tea. As he ascended to the living space, the elder thought of the father who had been out on business. Since he went overseas, they hardly heard from him. A call for Yugi’s birthday and during the winter holidays to keep contact with his son and keep them from being estranged but that was years ago. They haven’t heard from the man since so none knew whether it was business that kept him busy or they were just a forgotten memory. Sugoroku didn’t want to entertain the thought, only looking forward towards the promising future that they all had coming. The older Motou would just have to be absent from the blessing of their kitsune family. It would do good for Yugi as well.</p>
<p>“A part of me wishes he had been here for us all but business just seems more important. Hopefully, our luck doesn’t see him coming home suddenly for a visit after this long where he is but a faint memory to Yugi.” Sugoroku murmured as he stepped towards the kitchen, Yugi happily selling more booster packs of cards to the kids that had wandered in looking for them.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>The three days had gone by in a flash, Yugi himself nearly surprised at how soon the day came where he were to leave for the spirit realm and be gone for a week if not two. He had his things packed, a couple change of clothes and some light reading when he had the time for it. He was sure both items in question may not see to leaving the bag if Atemu is as amorous as he’d imagined him to be. His mother prepared a huge breakfast so he’d have the energy for the days ahead, making the smaller male blush at the consideration. But he was thankful, pressing a kiss to her cheek when he had his fill before making his way out the door. “I’ll see you when I get back!” he called, waving to the two at the door before he was out. Uzume had been released early for her flight so she would meet him at the shrine when she was ready. Taking in a deep inhale of the crisp air, Yugi was on his way.</p>
<p>The city was bustling as it usually were, cars traversing over the asphalt, people milling about and the raw sounds of the busy afternoon playing at his ears. It was a song so familiar to his heart and a reminder of the home where he grew up in. Yugi may have found an affinity with the nature around him and loved the quiet calls of the spirits that live hidden but he would never forget the home where he was born. Everything about the city was a cherished memory that he would never forget. Just as the forest held a piece of his heart, so did Domino. Atemu respected such even if the city wasn’t for him. He could never take the city out of his partner as Yugi himself could never take the forest out of Atemu’s but both respected their homes equally which is why he bears the unknown to see his queen.</p>
<p>It was something Yugi always appreciated of his husband and Yugi wished to thank him more than ever for sticking around this long. Overlooking all that made kitsune the crafty, flighty creatures they were written to be, Atemu needed nothing more than his honest and truest love yet Yugi felt it was extremely little in what he could give to the king. The one greatest wish was something that had to wait but for this important time in Atemu’s life, for the centuries it has spanned where he spent these ruts alone and never seeking even a temporary partner was something the queen wanted to satisfy. All Yugi can hope for is that he didn’t underperform, not that he would expect himself to but this was his first participation to honor as Atemu’s queen and mate. Adjusting the shoulder strap, he looked to the crosswalk that separated him from the shrine and smiled.</p>
<p>With each trip, he felt that he arrived sooner and sooner. His excitement made itself known with the smile shining bright on his face as he crossed the street once the light changed and hurried his steps towards the shrine where his partner awaited him. Uzume was perched on the red torii gate awaiting his arrival and seeing Yugi coming had her flutter down gracefully with a harmonious chirp of greeting. Yugi smiled, slowing to allow her to find purchase on his shoulder without digging her talons into skin before he went to get an ofuda charm from the stack hidden away for his eyes only. “Ready to see Xerxes? Sure he misses you~” Yugi cooed to the falcon on his shoulder, getting another sweet chirrup in response. He smiled, touching the charm to his lips and whispered the spell before throwing it to the gate. A touch and a ripple of air before the portal opened to the queen, Yugi stroking Uzume’s breast as he stepped through.</p>
<p>Trees full of colors shook in the gentle winds, birds chirping and spirits singing. They herald the king and queen, songs of glory towards their coming union. Of their king’s successful season with a worthy queen. They knew he wouldn’t bear children but the knowledge that he could finally see towards a rut season with no ill repercussions was a welcomed blessing. And it was he old kame that waited for him within the forest, a parcel at his side as he bowed low to Yugi’s presence. “My queen, the king tasked me with greeting you upon your arrival as well as delivering something that he requested personally. A garment so fetching that he wouldn’t be able to keep his paws off you as he says.” A small flush crossed Yugi’s cheeks but thanked the old turtle spirit generously, the spirit picking up the parcel to hand to him.</p>
<p>With a nod to Uzume, she flew off to find Xerxes, knowing her time would be occupied in good company while Yugi was busy. With a wave of the oaken staff, the kame spirit led Yugi to the designated spot where he could change before heading down into the burrow where Atemu waited. All the while, Yugi asked simple questions of what to expect. While he expected little in knowledge as the queen was sure any time prior, Atemu was left to his solitude to ride out the heat and fervor of his rut per his own request towards his subjects, he imagined the kame spirit would have some wizened knowledge with the little tidbits he told him during the equinox. “As I’ve spoken before, all you must do is expect the unexpected. If I have to give my best advice, allow the wildling spirit in your own heart control your actions. We all have an instinctual drive to match the animal we embodied and for you, I can see the fox in you, the vixen to radiate strongly. This is what your fae heart calls for. Of the divine fox to match our king.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded in understanding, feeling the very heart he spoke of beat strongly to that. He could feel the kitsune spirit aching, calling. It desired the king now that it awakened and Yugi accepted the heart that had been buried under years of modern human life. A kindred spirit that looked for its mate and finally found him. They continued to walk, reaching an enclosed partition room made of the finest woven dried bamboo that Yugi could change behind, a burrow entrance close by that Yugi can take to get to the main living space. Go ahead and change, the kame spirit spoke and Yugi nodded, setting his bag to the side so he could change. He opened the parcel delicately, his anticipation high of what outfit would be provided to him and the answer came beautifully as a lavender hue caught his eye. The flowing garment was brought out, revealing it to be an exquisite slip of a gown, almost simple in design but decorative in execution. From the lacy hem to the ribbons on the back that needed to be tied, it was the perfect piece made to entice the fox.</p>
<p>It wasn’t alone as a sheer robe was nestled under the gown, the fabric a darker lavender and even under that was one last piece to finish off the image. The last pieces had the male flustered but with it made to appease Atemu and highly likely this was a personal request not just for his own enjoyment but to make Yugi the resplendent queen he was. Pressing the garment close to his chest in thanks to their wonderful tailor for another masterpiece, Yugi began to change. The ribbons were troubling but the turtle spirit helped to tie them. Enough to hold the garment up but loose where all it would take is the hook of a finger to loosen the bow. Dark stockings and garter finished the image of sensuality, Yugi looking down at himself with a warm smile. There was something intriguing about Atemu’s eye for garments. In a before time, Yugi would never brave such individuality of society norms but with Atemu’s magical experiences and the openness of the fae heart towards unveiling the truest desires, he had warmed up to them quickly and frankly, the designs fit him well.</p>
<p>Atemu was a fine observer to know what would be fitting for his precious queen. When he was finished, tucking away his clothes into his bag and slipped into his shoes to prevent the stocking from getting dirtied, Yugi stepped out from the partition and the kame smiled in approval. “As always, our king has an amazing eye for detail. You look wonderful, my queen, and he will certainly appreciate the craft that went into your garment.” Yugi chuckled, giving a nod as he followed the old spirit towards the burrow entrance nearby. Dazzle him with everything you got, the kame spoke, watching as Yugi slipped down into the burrow with one final wave. “Take care of yourself and make sure the both of you take breaks. I may be old but don’t think I’d reprimand the both of you like young kits being too overzealous of your first season together.”</p>
<p>This brought a laugh from the burrow before Yugi was gone into the twisting underground tunnels leading to the main home of his husband, the old kame smiling before he wandered off. Yugi was a true blessing to them all and he couldn’t be happier he had caught the king’s eye before any other spirit could find him. He was the real sun to give life to the spirit world and even the yokai found reason to come down more if not to catch a single glimpse of the queen that will make their world complete. “After so long, our realm will be whole. Life and laughter will reign and our king will finally see the happy life he’s deserving of with a rightful queen to love him as wholly as his fae heart allows. A kitsune love is boundless and this is a time where that shows.”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Yugi hummed as he headed through the tunnels, lanterns lit with their earthy glow. The kitsunebi to light them held colors of red, like the flames of his mate, brightening as he walked passed in greeting towards his presence. They guided him, leading him to the main warren home of the king who waited patiently for his queen. The gauzy robe flowed after him as he walked, a soft tune humming from his lips as the main hall leading into the den appeared ahead. Excitement bubbled in Yugi’s chest, a sense of giddy pride taking place that he would be able to do his mate a great service to something he waited so long for. Where the fox could be embraced fully with a mate all his own. A small bud of fear nestled against his heart holding doubt that something could go wrong or he, as queen, wasn’t to the standards the fox wished. But Yugi reminded himself that Atemu loved him for more than just his role as queen.</p>
<p>He loves him for his personality, his wit and cunning. Even when his heart was sleeping to the fae side, he still had impeccable talents that hid themselves away until Atemu came and those talents are what coaxed the kitsune out to play. Atemu would never abandon him and placed an insurmountable amount of trust in Yugi as well for both his human and fae heart. As long as Atemu was never hurt, he would never distrust the human heart to still beat inside Yugi. When he reached the hall, all was quiet. If Yugi didn’t know his mate well, he'd expect him to have gone somewhere but he promised that he would be in the warren all day awaiting his queen’s company. He wouldn’t choose now of all times to leave, especially in his rut. Toeing off his sneakers and placing his bag to the side where it could be easily found should he ever get to it, Yugi headed off for the bedroom.</p>
<p>There was the faintest waft of a scent in the air, a musky scent that was endearing to the senses. The closer he got, the stronger it was til it surrounded him in a feverish fog. He paused at the archway to lead into his mate’s bedroom, the curtain tied to allow the open room to be in complete view and settled in the middle of the nest was Atemu. His tails were fanned out around him, curled about his legs and feet in a clear erotic display as he was divested of his clothes already before Yugi arrived. Sharp scarlet gazed into violet before drifting down to the garment he wore. How the gown hugged every curve of Yugi’s slender form while the robe was a gossamer curtain to hide what Atemu wanted to see. The stockings were a wonderful contrast to his mate’s milky skin with the silken garter a decadence that pulled everything together. The karasu artisan had done quite the magnificent job on bringing the image he envisioned to life and now the king was ready to unwrap the delight that was his queen and mate.</p>
<p>Raising from the bedding, Yugi noting the mix of furs, blankets and pillows, Atemu reached a hand for Yugi and the queen obliged the silent request, moving towards the nest and climbing in with his mate. Taking the hand offered, Yugi smiled before he was brought closer, a tender action unexpected for one who was intrinsically focused on the fox ready for mating. Then the kame’s words returned. Expect the unexpected. While Yugi was sure there would be, at times, a bit of rougher play, Atemu was still well within some form of consciousness. He wouldn’t make any mistake in putting his mate in harm’s way. This was a show of that care, of the trust held between them that while Atemu was grateful of the much needed company at such a vulnerable, heated moment, he was still the spirit Yugi loved down to his very core. Fingers caressed his cheek, a tender touch that brought a small flush of red before Yugi felt the palm cup the warm flesh.</p>
<p>He needed no invite as Yugi leaned in for the kiss waiting for him, lips meshing in a sweet embrace filled with longing of the time passed before they met again. Atemu’s lips were warm, a mildly sweet warmth to match the good tidings of spring. Always changing with the seasons, Yugi found every kiss a new delight palatable to the tongue. A hand rested on his thigh, sliding down towards the calf covered with the thin fabric of the stocking, bringing out a soft gasp from Yugi. The touch burned lines of heat against his skin through the stocking, toes curling as he felt the press of Atemu’s tongue against his lips. A gentle prod for entry that was quickly given, deepening the kiss as Yugi pressed himself closer. Tongues twirled in an intricate dance of passion, the mesh of sweet summer berries and spiced cinnamon a delight to their palates. They pulled back with time, a single thread of saliva connecting then snapped, bringing Atemu to draw closer with a gentle nuzzle under Yugi’s ear.</p>
<p>Arms swathed in the silken robe came to drape over the king’s shoulder, fingers running through the messy mane of hair then scratched at the base of the dark fox ears. This elicited a heavy pant at the base of his neck, making a shiver crawl up the queen’s spine as fangs nipped at the exposed flesh. Another gasp then a slick tongue rasped at the spot bitten to soothe before Atemu pulled back, his heated gaze meeting Yugi’s own. It was endearing, Yugi thought, of how in control Atemu seemed to be with the gentle foreplay that he was often known for but the wild, feral heat in his eyes told him differently and the foreplay was a passing memory just as quick as it was initiated. The king was in rut, fueled with the drive to breed his queen. While the rational mind knew he wouldn’t sire children this time, just having his mate there was enough to soothe the aching soul that longs for this moment. Long waited for the suitable partner perfect for the kitsune spirit to live a vast amount of years. Now it had it and it was overjoyed with fulfilling one of the duties thought lost.</p>
<p>“Yugi~”</p>
<p>“Atemu...”</p>
<p>Another shared kiss and Yugi felt the robe pushed off his shoulders, pooling around his waist. Left now in the slip met the hungry gaze of the king as he slid in closer, hands trailing over the sheer fabric with eager hands as he nuzzled his face into his mate’s neck with heady chuffs of air. The heat of arousal was potent in the air, swathing the nest heavily with mating pheromones, making the fae heart pound strong within the smaller male. The fox inside whined and clawed, aching for the touch of its mate and such reflected the same in Yugi as he whimpered for more of Atemu’s touch. Atemu didn’t resist his mate’s call, nipping along his neck and collarbone, tails quivering with all the eager energy to run through the king. Everything was alight with great fervor, the wild fires of his spirit dancing with joy. The virile drive was all encompassing, surging through every pore, the king raising a claw to the ribbon to keep the slip up. Pulling back, he gave a vulpine grin as he freed the loose knot of the garment.</p>
<p>Just like the robe, the garment pooled at Yugi’s waist, baring moonlight skin to his roving gaze, making Yugi blush under the intense stare. He pulled away both pieces, pushing them aside so they wouldn’t be ruined and the moment they were did Atemu pounce. Flat on his back in the nest, Atemu licked and nipped wherever his teeth landed, leaving paths of red bites against his mate's skin. Yugi was a symphony of moans and light cries, his cock hard at attention against his belly, dripping small beads of precum that was swiftly lapped onto a greedy tongue. Such a sweet taste to the palate, Atemu thought in his drunken feral haze, consumed by the scent of his mate. <em>“Yugi...”</em> The king purred, raising his head to gaze into his mate’s eyes and Yugi returned the gaze, smiling before raising his arms, beckoning for a kiss.</p>
<p>Atemu obliged the request, pressing bodily against his queen and it was then Yugi felt the heat of his king’s arousal. Hot and heavy, Yugi could feel how much this burdened his mate. To think he dealt bearing through this alone so much in his past. It was a terrible feeling but he had Yugi now and he, as queen, wouldn’t fail him. Capturing his lips in another kiss, Yugi arched up into Atemu’s weight, bringing a slight growl from the kitsune as he let their tongues danced an intricate waltz. Soon, they pulled apart, allowing Yugi to ask for the jar of oil. Atemu reached for the prepared jar, bringing it for Yugi to take and was rewarded with a fond caress against his cheek. A kiss to his nose and Yugi moved to start his work. Parting the firm globes of his ass, he dipped fingers into the jar, taking a sufficient amount of the oil, scenting the room with the musky, woody scent of cedar with a hint of spring dew.</p>
<p>Perched by his knees, Yugi eased a single digit inside of himself, moaning softly as he pumped the first inside. Having been a while since they were together intimately, the warm passage was tight to entry but quickly loosened the longer he worked the rim. His chest heaved with sultry pants, catching the burgundy gaze of his partner who watched him with interest, tongue wetting his lips. The desire was clear that he wanted to leave more of his mark upon Yugi but kept himself behaved for now, at least for the first round. Anything after, Yugi is sure more of the fox would take command. In time, a second slipped in, pulling another moan from Yugi as he piston his fingers deep, stretching marginally with each pass. Eventually, Atemu couldn’t stand to sit idly by watching and knelt closer, hands coming to grasp at Yugi’s hips and brought him close.</p>
<p>Yugi wasn’t given much of a warning despite knowing exactly what was coming, crying out in unfettered bliss when he felt the warm, moist heat of his partner’s mouth engulf his erection. By the woods and wilds, the double sensation of the heat on his shaft and preparing himself left little to the imagination. Any more of this stimuli and Yugi would come easily. Atemu was focused on his task, tongue caressing every inch of his mate’s shaft with gusto. Hands ran along the pale expanse of Yugi’s legs down to the stockings he wore, every motion raising the temperature in the room. The fox felt impatient, the urge growing with each second waiting, sucking hard at the shaft in his mouth before letting go. Yugi, he rasped, fingers trailing delicately over the back of his thighs. “I want to make love to you. Let me mate my beautiful queen.” Yugi could only nod, sliding in a third just to work the rim a little wider before pulling away.</p>
<p>He moved, ready to settle upon his stomach when Atemu adjusted him so, allowing his queen to rest on his back. I want to see the face of my darling queen, he whispered, taking the jar to coat his searing pride. Sufficiently prepared, the jar was set somewhere else so it wouldn’t be in the way before Atemu settled his body over Yugi’s. Atemu was like the sun in summer, warm and inviting, and Yugi was doused in his blessed heat and engaging scent. The fox in his heart called for respite. For the touch of its mate and Atemu followed through to give both what they desired. Lifting Yugi’s hips, he pressed forward slowly and steadily, both giving happy sounds of finding that one true connection that was always looked upon with a smile by all of nature, by all of the earthen mother’s children who were happy to know their king was happy. Entry was given with ease, a gasp of slight surprise coming from the queen as the king made to settle inside.</p>
<p>The feel of his king was familiar but the very same, could feel there was more changed to him. That he was fuller, heavier than normal but regardless of it all, Yugi was awash with the blinding pleasure. Atemu slid in deeper, filling his mate and claiming all that was his to love. The familiar fires of their devotion and passion stoked a blaze in their hearts, Yugi moaning and pleading for more and Atemu answering the desires of his beloved queen. Their connection formed, their bond strengthened and both were lost to the heady haze of the mating season. Atemu took care, pushing and pulling with tender motions with the little control he aimed to take for their first round. They were filled with the breath of nature, lost to the carnal pleasure of their spiritual heart. The earthen mother smiled upon them, the earth shifting with its natural song like the beat of a drum.</p>
<p>She was so delighted, happy to see her most eminent child equally the same, the woods and wilds singing with every breath they took. She wanted all her children to know their happiness, know that their royal monarchs saw nothing but bliss in each other’s embrace. Atemu rocked with promise while Yugi gasped and moaned, urging and begging for more. Heat pooled through his veins, lighting the raw fervor as he opened himself to his fae heart and it responded in kind. A howl sounded through the den, the vixen’s cry echoing on the air and it brought a flash of recognition in Atemu’s eyes. The fox rose to answer, bowing over his queen, scarlet eyes dark with ravenous hunger before one hard stroke of the hips undone the fragile threads of calm. Heavy pants, breathless gasps and howling cries took hold of the king and queen, Yugi pressed into the furs and legs wound around Atemu’s hips as he rocked hard into his mate.</p>
<p>The push and pull of his mate’s shaft sent one exhilarating pulse of ecstasy after another, hands reaching to grip his shoulders as he tried to match each stroke with one of his own, begging to feel Atemu deeper. The brush of Yugi’s stocking-clad thighs against his flesh only spurred the king on, hands gripping into the thick pelts of their nest, claws grasping fur as hips moved to hit the mark to bring his mate nothing but complete pleasure. Yugi shrieked when the spot was found, feeling the unrelenting pressure of his mate’s claim, each stroke hitting every inch of his silken passage. The coil in his belly tightened with each thrust, getting closer and closer to the zenith of their mating. Atemu didn’t relent on his pace one bit, following instinct to drive Yugi towards his peak as he grew closer to his own and what was to come with it.</p>
<p>The fox claimed his senses, eager to finish what was started, a growl leaving past his lips as he embraced his queen. Atemu held him close, feeling his end drawing near before the coil to hold the raging storm of ecstasy back finally snapped. He surged forward in one last, satisfying thrust with a snarl of his mate’s lips, Yugi sobbing his in return as the king’s essence swept through, warming his body and filling him full. Hitting his peak had drawn out the queen’s, Yugi giving a whimper as heat pooled across his form, relaxing the body in a sated symphony of content. It didn’t hit him at first, Yugi riding on the beautiful waves of pleasure to claim his thoughts but soon, the swelling tightness began to register. It wasn’t an uncomfortable pain per se but it was enough to make Yugi shift and found he couldn’t move far. Atemu had moved himself, settling upon his side and brought Yugi with him, easing the pull of his rim and would’ve asked exactly what was happening when Atemu answered for him.</p>
<p>“Rest, we’ll be like this for a while. But you took it so well, my sweetling~ A rightful queen to sire my children.” <em>Always expect the unexpected,</em> the kame’s words came back to him and with it did it finally registered what happened. Red blossomed over Yugi’s face, combating the sight of it by tucking himself into his mate’s chest, getting a rumbling chuckle from the king that vibrated against Yugi’s cheek. Don’t be shy on me now, Atemu whispered, a hand coming to run through his unruly mane, tails settling around them as a comforting blanket of warm fur. Yugi sighed, settling in for the time they would be tied but once the embarrassment faded, he found it thrilling. Tied together with his king, the means to ensure he would sire children born of his essence. It was a gift, a true blessing from the earthen mother herself and Yugi wished deep in his heart to be able to do so. But it wasn’t time, not yet. The queen would bear many seasons childless until his time to become part of the spirit world reaches and connects to the end of his lifespan.</p>
<p>It made his heart ache to think of it once more but the strong arms of the king tightened around him, holding him close. “I know your heart weeps, the tears in your eyes showing that same melancholy display as you bear the constant wait of life but remember, my darling dove. To wait will only bear the greatest prize. Soon, your old life will unravel before threading together into something new. Something eternal which to share beside me. And when it does and the time to lay bare our gift to the earthen mother, she will smile on us again and give you your fondest wish. We’ll lay together just like this, bound and tied the same. Whether in our warren or out under our treasured trees, we will mate beautifully and sire the children your heart desires so. As your king and mate, I swear that I will see that all your dreams come true, dove.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled, nodding against his mate’s chest before settling in for the wait. He would feel the soreness later and likely a few more times after but Atemu wouldn’t be the faithful inari king that he was if he didn’t plan soothing balms and tonics for his mate once the season started to peter away. But until then, they would find themselves in a lover’s embrace. Entangled together in a harmony of love and pleasure, bringing about a show of their greatest gift to Mother Gaia and the promises held as they mate under the morning sun and evening moon.</p>
<p>Even if he bore no children, Atemu would see this season as a complete success just for having a queen, a beautiful soul who was as clever as he were but also compassionate and wise, at his side. Atemu needn’t ask for any other blessing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there we go, day one of a full season week. Yugi learns just how Atemu’s rut season operates but you don’t see him backing down yet [just sad he won’t be able to provide the one thing they both want. soon, my dear...soon]. i can safely admit April is gonna be an off-schedule month cause i have so much backlog to catch up with and i severely owe the very patient few awaiting an update to Nirvana [been stuck on progressing through that too cause Akefia is giving me a hard time to characterize properly]. but they will get done! that i swear by but for now, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more is to come later~</p>
<p>Atemu certainly has to get the stress of all his previous seasons out and Yugi is up for the challenge</p>
<p>art credits goes to my amazing friend, <a href="https://twitter.com/djinndea">djinnea</a> on twitter~ she did a beautiful job on this piece to capture the essence of Atemu in his element~ if you ever want to show her some support, donating to her ko-fi would make her happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>